Love For My Best Friend Sister: The Next Stage of Our Lives
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: Do not own anything to do with Pretty Little Liars! Squeal to Love For My Best Friend Sister! please give this squeal a chance or the one before it! :) thank-you!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my squeal of Love For My Best Friends Sister, if you haven't read the first on I suggest you read it before reading this one. I have a few ideas of what's going to happen in this story but nothing is set in stone. I know the title is lame but I couldn't come up with anything else and I thought this was better than not posting anything and letting you guys wait even longer. I'm rambling, I'm good at that! I hope you enjoy this and enjoy the ride you are about to take, please enjoy your ride and keep your arm in at all time. ~ KJ99!

* * *

><p><span>Love For My Best Friend Sister: The Next Stage of Our Lives<span>

_It's almost like it all happened in slow motion, they must have known we were coming how else would they have been able to ambush us. I watched as a bomb went off right in front of him, he got thrown back and when I run over to him he was unconscious and had no the left arm. I looked around panicky to see what was going on around me; I could see other men from my team being dragged way by some team members. I heard a chopper sound; I looked up into the sky to see two rescue choppers for our team coming for us._

_I looked in front of me to see Stevie standing there; he said "We have to go."_

_I nodded my head and replied with "We have to carry him; he is out of it and needs medically help for his arm."_

_Steve said "Okay, we just have to move now!" I nodded my head, I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and with Steve's help I was able to pick him up from the ground and the two of us carried him together over to where the choppers were going to land. I was praying he was okay, hoping he was going to be okay, I had told them all I would protect him and now look at him._

Memories of that day come into my head, I looked over at Toby to see him looking out the window thinking; I wish I had walked on that bomb not him. It was amazing to believe it had been four years since I joined the army long with Toby. After 6 months of brutally training Toby and I had been put into the same platoon and Stevie was able to get changed into it, he had to do the training with us but he was okay with that; he always said you couldn't be to prepare to face what was out there. When training had finished we all return to our homes which for us was in Rosewood, I had gotten to see Melissa after so much time away it was great; there was only so much a letter could say. To finally have her in my arms was the best, to sleep in the same bed as her was unbelievable and it was only 6 months.

After being home for three months we all got the call saying we were need, Melissa was upset that I had to go for who knew how long for but she knew this was something I had to do; and now we were returning for the first time in four years. Toby and I had only done two tours, the first one had taken two years but as soon as we got back to the base we had been called out for another one which had taken another two years. Melissa and I hadn't seen each other for four months, we wrote to each other but I really missed seeing her. So after having to abought the mission I decided it was time to be discharged from the army and go home to my family. Toby sadly couldn't continue but I knew he was missing his family and the real world so he would have retired from the army as well. Steve was just looking for something new in his life being that he had been in the army since he left high school at the age 18 and his now 25 so I could understand wanting to leave. He had no idea what he was going to do but he had told us that Rosewood was now his home and he wanted to live there forever.

We were all still wearing our army gear since there wasn't much time when weren't on patrol or needing to be in it. We had our professional uniforms in our bags and we wearing what we would on patrol, though not all the heavy stuff. It was a simple dark green tight polo shirt; our dog tags around our necks, dark green with brown as well pants and our black boots. That was the stand uniform for patrol though you also had to have on a jacket, helmet and bag but we had to leave the helmet and bags behind and it was too hot to wear our jackets today. We also had these bullet proof vests that we actually did get to keep, which I was grateful for. I only had two but they had messages to people here in case something happened.

It was now near the start of April which meant summer was over and kids were all back in school including college kids.

I was brought out of thoughts by Steve asking "Are you nervous?"

I replied with "Yeah, I mean we've been writing to each other but that doesn't mean she still wants me."

Toby said "Don't be stupid, she's never returned the ring so you'll be fine."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks Tobs, how's the arm?"

Toby answered with "A little sore but I was lucky since some of our platoon didn't return," some of our platoon members weren't lucky or fortunate enough to return home. Everyone in my platoon treated me with a respect and treated me like one of them; I was going to miss every single one of them.

Steve said "That's right; I bet they are all going to be happy we all got honourable discharges from the army."

I replied with "Yeah Melissa will be thrilled, but you didn't have to."

Steve said "I know but I've been in the army most of my life, it's time to move on and see what else I can do."

Toby said "Pretty much anything, since we were honoured in the army."

I replied with "That is true, I just want to spend some time with my fiancée before I do anything else."

Toby and Steve looked at each other before saying "A'ww."

I laughed and said "Oh shut up, you two would be the exact same."

The bus driver then called out "Last stops Rosewood," we all looked out the window to see we were in Rosewood; outside the Apple Rose Grill to be exact. Toby stood up, followed by Stevie and I was shortly after them, we all thanked the bus driver as we got off.

We all stood on the footpath looking around with big smiles on our faces; I then said "It's good to be home."

Toby replied with "Certainly is."

Steve asked "What are we going to do first?"

I answered with "Well there's something I need to do by myself, what are you two going to do?"

Toby said "I'm going go home to see my parents and Jenna."

Steve said "Cool, I'll come with you and we'll meet you back here in say half an hour?"

I responded with "Sounds good, try avoid being seen though someone is bound to tell Melissa and I want it to be a surprise."

Toby replied with "Don't worry we will."

I smiled and said "I'll see two soon," they both nodded their heads and I started walking to the one place I need to go too before going anywhere else. I walked with my rock sack on my back, Melissa had bought me it for the first time I was home from base camp; she told me it would be easier to carry everything. Knew I should have gone home first but I need to see them before I did anything else, I just hope Melissa understood. I was grateful that the Apple Rose Grill wasn't that far from the Rosewood Cemetery because all I felt like doing was sleeping with Melissa in my arms. I walked over to where they were both buried, grass cover it now and there were flowers on either side of their head stones. I knew Melissa had placed them there, I had asked if she was able to do it for me and she was more than happy too. I sat down in between both of their head stones and just took some deep breaths.

When I was ready I said "Hey Dad, Mum," I was imaging everything Mum did after Dad died near happened and that's how it would always be.  
><em><br>I heard Dad reply with "Emmy, thank god. You got home safe, Melissa been telling us what you were up to and we were so worried about you."_

_I heard Mums voice says "Yes we are very happy to see you have returned home."  
><em>  
>I smile and say "I'm home for good."<br>_  
>Dad replied with "That's great Emmy; I never want you to be like me."<br>_  
>I said "I've always wanted to be like you Dad, but I've had four years in the army and it's time to come home; I have family I need to protect."<br>_  
>Dad said "That's my girl, we've watched over everyone hear for you."<em>

I replied with "Thank-you that means a lot to me."  
><em><br>Mum said "Everyone will be so happy to see you home safe."_

_Dad then said "What was it like out there Emmy?"_

I answered with "I was terrified half the time but I had Toby on my right and Steve on my left so I was alright."  
><em><br>Dad replied with "I watched over you while training, you wanted to give up so many times."_

I said "Yeah I did but I had to it, for you, for Melissa and myself."  
><em><br>Dad answered with "That's my girl."_

_Mum said "That's our girl, we are very proud of you Emmy, but you have to go. It's time to go back to the people who are really here and not in your imagination."_

I replied with "Okay Mum, I miss you two so much."  
><em><br>Dad said "We miss you as well Emmy, but you've came to terms with what's happened and now it's time to move on; don't forget but move on."_

I replied with "Okay Dad, I love you both. I have to go; I can't wait to see Melissa."  
><em><br>I felt them both smile at me proudly and Dad said "We will be watching over you all the time, we love you Emmy."_

_Mum added "Always and forever," I felt them both kiss me on my cheeks before telling me to go. _I stood up from in between their head stones took one last look and one deep breath before saluting them both and turning sharply; and walking away solider like. I felt proud of myself for being able to sault him properly and walk away like all soldiers are trained to do. When I was at base training they call you by your last name and I had met some of the guys that had trained my Dad when he first joined and it was honour just to meet them and have them train me. Most people in the army of the higher ranks new my Dad, I was got told I was a lot like him but I just took it in my strides. Being in the army like he was has helped me grow into my independence and learn to move on passed your past; now I just had to appeal it outside of the army.

* * *

><p>I was soon standing out the front of the Apple Rose Grill waiting for the other two to get here, I soon heard the sound of Toby's truck coming down the road and I looked up to see him driving down the road. When the truck pulled into the car park and I walked over to the window and saw it was actually Steve driving.<p>

Steve said "Thought I'd bring this, though I have to drive since someone else can't."

I smiled and replied with "Alright," I threw my bag in the back of the truck where Steve's was too. I then held onto a bar type thing and pulled myself up, training had given me more upper strengthen and if it was possible maybe a 7 pack too. I sat on the dirty floor of the ruck but I didn't care I was used to it, when I was comfy I hit the side of the truck really loudly and Steve took that as a sign to started reserving and driving. It was fun sitting on the back of the truck and I swear Steve took the corners a lot faster and hard than he normally would. Which is probably why we pulled up to the house so quickly and damm did he stop fast, and he so did it on purpose. I looked at the house to see that no cars were in opening or on the side of the road; I could see my car under the carport where it had been sitting for three years. I looked across the road to see the DiLaurents house was for sale, Melissa had told me they were moving away for their Dads work and the girls were upset again but I didn't care too much if she was here when I got back or not.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Steve's voice saying "You still alive back there."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah just, you should have gone faster."

Toby said "See I told you too go faster."

Steve replied with "Sorry I didn't think it would be a good look to get arrested on our first day home."

I say "He has a point," Toby nodded his head.

I asked "How did they take you losing your arm?"

Toby answered with "They were not happy but I think they were just happy that I was back for good."

I asked "Is Jenna pissed at me?"

Toby replied with "Maybe but I'll try to calm her down."

I replied with "Thanks."

Steve then said "Looks like no is home."

I nodded my head and replied with "It'll make the surprise better and I have key." I hopped out from the back of truck, Steve and I grabbed our bags and the three of us head up to the door. I unlocked the front door and the two followed me in, Toby closed the door and locked it again; we didn't want to give them a heart attack and think someone broke in. Steve went upstairs to put his bag in his room while checking if anyone was upstairs, while Toby and I continued to the rest of the house.

When in the kitchen I said "I'm just going to go put this out in the barn."

Toby replied with "Alright," I opened the kitchen door and walked out. I looked around and saw no one was in the backyard; I continued onto the barn and walked in to find it empty as well. After putting my bag down on the bed, I head back to the house and in the kitchen Steve and Toby were both there.

Steve said "Guess they're all out."

I replied with "Guess so, you boys hungry?"

Toby answered with "Starving," Steve nodded his head as well. I walked over to the fridge to find there was some chicken breast and some veggies so I thought I would try and make a stir fry. After taking out all the stuff, I found peter stash of beer and thought he won't mind. I grabbed three and hand one to the other two.

Toby asked "Dude can you open it for me?"

I replied with "Right, sorry it's going to take a while to get use to you not having an arm." Steve took his beer and opened it before handing it back to Toby.

Toby said "It's okay and cheers," he held out his beer and we clinked our bottles together before taking a swig each.

Steve said "Oh that's good beer," I nodded my head and Toby did as well.

Steve then asked "What you making?"

I replied with "Thought I'd try and make stir fry."

Toby said "Sounds good," neither of the two had changed and I hadn't either so it was pretty clear we had all been in the army. After washing may hands and the veggies, I start chopping up the meat on the chopping board that was already out.

Steve asked "Do you want a hand?"

I answered with "Sure can you find me the wok?" Steve nodded his head and went to it.

Toby asked "Anything I can do?"

I replied with "Supervise him looking for the bowl," Toby smiled and I was slap on the shoulder by Steve but it wasn't that hard. Once he found the wok he plugged it into the wall and turned it on high just so it could heat up quickly. When it was hot enough I tipped some oil into the wok and slid off from the chopping board the meat into the wok, I placed the wok lid on it and lowered the tempter to medium.

Steve asked "What next?"

I answered with "I need to clean the board and knife before chopping up the veggies."

Steve nodded and said "Do you need help with anything else."

I replied with "No I should be good from here, thanks though," I started cleaning the board and knife before drying it. I took two small swigs of my beer before starting cutting of the veggies.

* * *

><p>Once everything was in the wok cooking I kept an eye on it while quickly cleaning up and finding three bowls, spoons and a bigger spoon to start stirring the stir fry around so it cook all over and didn't burn. I had finished stirring the stir fry around, I walked over to where my beer was and finished it all off. Just as I finished it off we heard the sound of the door opening, Steve and Toby looked at me, I way my hands for them to come over to me which they did and hid behind the bench.<p>

We heard Hanna voice says "I swear that's Toby's truck out the front," we had to cover our mouth to stop from laughing.

Spencer replied with "No, it's just been a while since we've seen them and we miss them so we start thinking they are back but they aren't. Emily would have told Melissa and she would have told us," I felt a little guilt for not telling them I was coming home but I want it to be a surprise.

Aria asked "Do you guys smell something?" Damm food gave us away though we still stayed hidden.

We heard the sound of the feet walking toward the kitchen and Spencer shout out "Melissa! Are you home! Mum! Dad!"

Aria said "There cars weren't out front."

Spencer asked "Well who the hells been in here, cooking? And Hanna before you say it Goldilocks is not really," I was biting into my hand trying not to laugh.

Hanna replied with "How do you know, you ever seen her?"

Spencer said "No but there has to be a logical explanation."

Hanna replied with "Well go on explain the logic?" I could imagine Spencer was stunned not knowing how to explain it. I looked at the two to see if it was time and they nodded their heads, I held up five on my hand and we counted down.

When there were now fingers left we jumped up and said "Boo!" coursing all the three of the to scream and we laughed. When they calmed down the room was filled with squeals and them all running over to hug us all.

When they finished hugging all three of us, Spencer said "Oh my god, Toby what happened to your arm?"

Toby replied with "Long story short it got blown off."

Hanna said "See I told you it was his truck, but no one believes me." I walked over to the wok and started to stir the food around a bit and saw most of the meat was cook, I had taste of the veggies and they tasted cooked.

Aria asked "What did you cook Emily?"

I answered with "Stir Fry."

Aria replied with "Nice one."

I asked "You guys hungry?" It was only now I got the chance to take them all in Hanna had cut her hair short so it was just above her shoulder and had some black tips in it. She was wearing what looked like an Apple Rose Grill uniform which leads me to believe she work there now. Aria's hair was her normal length as it was before I left but she would have to had a few haircuts, she was holding what looked like textbook which made me think she was in college somewhere in the air; my guess was Hollis. Spencer hair was lighter than it was when we left which I didn't know how that happened but it really suited her, she didn't look like Melissa or her Mum anymore. And she too was also holding textbook that I knew had to be from Hollis since Melissa went there my guess was Spencer would go there too.

I hear Hanna say "Earth to Emily."

I replied with "Sorry I was just taking you all in; you've all changed in looks."

Aria said "We have but we are still the same."

I nodded and asked "What was your answer to food?"

Spencer answered with "We just came from the Grill so weren't hungry," I nodded my head and start dishing up food for Toby, Steve and I. I passed them both a bowl before sitting down next to Steve with my own bowl and we all starting eating, like we hadn't in months.

Spencer said "Wow, wow guys slow down, it's not going anywhere."

We all chewed and swallowed our mouthfuls and Steve replied "Sorry."

Toby replied with "Sorry."

I replied with "Sorry."

Steve added in "We haven't had a decent meal for a while."

Toby nodded and said "Yeah the last meal I had was hospital food."

Steve and I looked at him and said "We feel you brother," the three of us laughed.

Hanna asked "So what exactly happened to your arm?"

Steve replied with "It went boom," I nodded my head.

Aria asked "Is that why your home because of your arm?"

Toby swallowed his mouthful and answered with "Yeah, kind of. Should we tell them now or wait?"

Steve replied with "There's no harm in telling them."

Spencer asked "Tell us what?"

The other two looked at me and I smiled, before turning to them and saying "Affective admittedly Toby, Stevie and I are all honourable discharged from the army," all three girls squeal and clapped excitedly.

Steve said "We have been up close and personal with bombs but man you girls are loud."

I replied with "We had ear plugs in remember."

Steve said "Right forgot about that."

Hanna said "So none of you are going back?" we all shook our heads and went back to eating.

I then asked the question I've been dying to ask "When's Melissa getting home?" Both Toby and Steve made noise but a slap on the back of the head from me made them shut up.

Spencer answered with "She in school at the moment but if I texted her saying I need her home it's an emergency I'm sure she'll be home quick smart."

I replied with "Nah let it be, Stevie when you're finished can you go move Toby's truck away so she doesn't know we are here?"

Steve said "Sure, I'll go do it now. That Stir Fry was amazing; the guys are going to miss your cooking at base camp."

I replied with "I bet they will," Steve stood up and left to go move the truck.

Aria said "So you can cook now?"

I replied with "You pick up things quickly and I was the only girl in my unit, so somehow I become my job to feed the boys."

Hanna said "Melissa going to love you cooking for you," I nodded my head and a smirk appeared on my face. Steve came walking back into the kitchen not to soon after that and we all picked up conversation the girls were filling us in on most of the stuff we had missed, and we told them bits of our war stories but not too much detail; since we really couldn't.

* * *

><p>We had sat around the kitchen talking for about two hours I think, we had been brought up to date on a lot things. Spencer and Aria were still dating and week-to-week at each other's parent houses. Hanna and Caleb had broken up but it was apparently mutual though Hanna didn't want to talk about it. Spencer was at Hollis studying Business and playing field hockey. Aria was also studying at Hollis but was studying English, History and Art; apparently in her last year at school she found a love for history. Hanna wasn't sure what she wanted to study, so she was just working at the Apple Rose Grill for the time being. Aria told us that Mike and Mona had broken up though they both still wanted to be together, but Mike would get jealous of all the guys at Hollis since he is still in High School and she in her first year of Hollis. Mona got sick of him being insecure and called things off, I felt for him and wanted to talk to both of them as soon as possible. The conversation went in all different way but stop when Spencer got a call from Melissa saying she was leaving school now and was coming home straight away; Spencer was able to act normal and like nothing was different.<p>

I asked "How should we surprise her?"

Toby replied with "I thought you knew."

I said "Why would I know, I just want to surprise them all and I didn't know I had to do the thinking."

Steve said "It was your idea."

Hanna said "Calm down, surely between the six of us we can work it out," we all looked at each other trying to work out who would come up with the idea.

Spencer said "Why don't we just causally sit in the living room talking with Emily sitting on the chair facing towards the door and furthest from the door; since Melissa doesn't really care if you two are back, no offense."

Toby replied with "We get it."

Steve said "Totally and sounds like a good idea," I nodded my head agreeing it was a good idea. We all walked into the living room and took a seat, I took the seat that Spencer had told me to sit in and I felt my heart beat start beating faster. We were probably talking for about 10 minutes in there when we heard the sound of a car engine coming near and turning off, I felt myself smiling uncontrollable and I hadn't seen her yet. I felt myself stand up and move away from the chair and standing so I was in the line of the door but not close at all; my heart kind of took over my brain and we all waited watching the door.  
>I watch as the doorhandle turned and the door was pushed open, in she walked. I felt myself take a deep inhale of breath as she looked up from the floor and across to me. I smiled at she dropped everything that was in her hands which by the looks of it was textbooks, her bag and keys; her hands went up to her mouth and I saw tear starting to form in her eyes. I couldn't just stand there looking at her anymore; I sprinted straight over to her and she run towards me.<br>We met in the middle where she jumped up into my arms and I caught her, I felt her legs go around my waist as I held her up and she held onto me tightly. I placed my head in between her head and neck, I took a deep inhale on her scent and it was amazing. She had always sent her scent in her letters I didn't asked how but on those really tough days it what kept me going, I could feel and hear her doing the same thing.

I felt a few drops of my Melissa tears run down my neck and asked "Hey why are you crying?"

Melissa muffled responds was "Your home, you're finally home. I can actually breathe," I felt her hold onto me even tighter if that was possible.

I say "I'm here, I'm home and I'm not going anywhere." I felt Melissa pulling her head back so I pulled mine back as well to see a confused look on her face.

She then asked "What do you mean?"

I answered with "I am officially discharged from the army," she looked shocked and happy at the same time.

Melissa asked "Why?"

I replied with "It's time to be home for my family and start my future with my fiancée. So what do you say, you ready to start our future together?"

Melissa smiled and said "Thought you'd never ask," she leaned in and kissed me on my lips; I couldn't help but kiss her back.

I heard Spencer whisper "And it starts again," I smiled into the Melissa mouth as did she but we continued making out and I continued holding her up. This was our first kiss or making out session for four years and it felt amazing, it just felt amazing to have her in my arms again.

Sometime later we were interrupted by Steve's voice saying "As cute as this, we here too," Melissa pulled back out of the kiss and looked over into the rest of the living room to see everyone else sitting here. Melissa pecks me on the lips while she removes her legs from around my waist and I let her go. Both Toby and Stevie stood up from the couch they were sitting on and walked over to her, she hugged the two of them and I watch as her face turned sad at the look of Toby's arm; which wasn't there.

Melissa asked "What happened to your arm?"

Steve answered with "He sold it," Melissa turn to look at me to see if he was telling the truth but I shook my head.

Toby said "The short story is it got blown off," Melissa looked at me again for the truth and I nodded my head.

Melissa replied with "That sucks," Toby just nodded his head and went back to seat down as did Stevie and Melissa walked back over to me.

Melissa asked me "And your all in one piece?"

I replied with "Yep all in one piece."

Steve said "Well she might have grown something extra," he said jokingly serious.

Melissa asked "What does he mean?"

I answered with "Well I left with a six pack and well doing all the training and carrying of equipment I had to do there a chance I might I have a seven pack now." I saw the confusion on her face and instead of asking anything she just lifted my shirt and start looking and counting.

She then said "Defiantly gain another one babe and it's very sexy," Melissa looked up at me and I saw the look in her eyes.

I smirked and replied with "Really?" Melissa nodded her head and I saw her catch her bottom lip in her teeth, it was such a turn on to see her like this.

I asked "You wanted to take this somewhere else?" instead of answering me she grabbed a hold of the top of my shirt and took off running towards the kitchen but we were really running out towards the barn.

* * *

><p>When we were finally able to open the barn door we walked in, we had kind of started to make out when we had left the kitchen and I kind of pinned her against the barn door and we made out there for a bit. Don't judge four years is a long sex drive especially when you're around guys for those four years; but we were finally inside the barn that was the main thing.<p>

Melissa pulls out of the kiss and said "Just give me a couple of seconds to get ready," I nodded my head and watch her grab something from the cupboard before heading into the bathroom with a smirk on her face. As soon as the door closed I had my shirt already pulled up and off, I placed it down on the table that was in the barn. I walked over to the cupboard to find a pair of my shark shorts and exchanged wearing my pants for them. I left my bra on and walked back into the main part of the barn and made myself comfy on the bed. A few minutes later I heard the door open and Melissa walked out and into my view. I felt my jaw drop there my fiancée was standing in sexy black lingerie it was so simple but it's been a while since I've seen female skin.

I asked "Is that new?"

Melissa smiled and replied with "Yeah, after your first full year away the girls thought when you got back I should have surprise."

I asked "Spencer helped pick out this?"

Melissa grimaced and replied with "No babe, my little sister did not help me pick out sexy lingerie for my fiancée, her best friend."

I smiled and said "I thought so but you never know."

Melissa replied with "No, no that's just too wrong, Hanna and Aria helped." I smiled and started picturing them all helping each other picking out lingerie.

Melissa asked "Are you picturing?"

I answered with "Sorry baby, but for the last four years I've been surround by guys and no girls my imagination got very talented while I was way."

Melissa smiled and said "Don't worry babe its okay, as long as I'm in that imagination of yours I don't mind."

I replied with "Always baby."

Melissa asked "So why are you still imagining when the really thing is in front of you?" she had a massive smirk on her face and this sexy, playful glint in her eyes. I stood up from our bed and walked over to where she had been standing while we were talking. I think Melissa expected me to kiss her or something so when I picked her up and started carrying her over to the bed she must have surprised her. I gently place her lying down on the bed in the middle, laying her head down on the pillows. Once I was sure she was comfy, I straddled her waist and lay down on top of her.

We were now face to face and I said "Hey."

Melissa giggled and replied with "Hi, what'd you going to do now?"

I responded back with "Wouldn't you like to know," she nodded her head and I just smiled. I slowly leant down, I was going to take it slow and make it passionate just like the first time; but she didn't seem to want it that way. How did I know? Well her hands reached up and grabbed my neck pushing it down and smashed our lips together. She didn't want slow, she wanted to quick and needing sex and I was happy to take a part with either; but what Melissa wanted she got. I felt one of her hand start to tangle itself up in my hair while the other started to work on the straps of my bra. I brought my hand up from her sides and brought them up for one to cup her breast and for the other to go underneath her to start working on getting her bra off. We both managed to unhook each other bras at the same time; I sat back up and threw them both away before going back down and into our kissed. Having the feeling of breast on breast was a good feeling to have back; I had missed it a lot, well I had just planned missed Melissa.

I heard Melissa say through as kissing "To slow," to slow okay lets speed it up then I thought. I went from kissing her on the lips to starting to leaving a trail of kisser down her jaw, down her neck, down her chest and stopping for brief suck of the breast. After staying with her breasts for a few minutes, I started leaving kisses down the rest of her body, across her stomach, down her arms and anywhere else of her upper level but I soon came level with the place she really wanted the kisses. Without even having to remove her panties I could already smell the wetness mixed in with her scent and it was a pretty amazing smell. I looked up at her to see her watching me, using my eyes I silently asked for permission and with the nod of her head her panties came off very quickly. I leaned down and licked her slit which coursed her to moan, liking that sound and the feel of her hands in my hair desperately trying to get me to continue. I started looking for her clit with my tongue, when I had managed to find it I pulled it into my mouth and sucked on it for a while. I dropped it out of my mouth and went back to licking Melissa slit and trying to not touch her clit.

Melissa then begged out "Emily, please no teasing." Her voice was filled with want and need, who was I to ignore her of that need. I brought my hand up and straight away pushed three fingers into her, she musted expected it because she sat up a bit before falling back down and moaning at the pleasure she was getting. While pushing my finger in and out of her, I brought my head back down to where I found her clit before and sucked it up into my mouth again. Melissa hands were getting themselves tangled up in my hair again but I didn't mind too much, I just focused on the job at hand. I picked up the pace on fingering Melissa even adding another finger to the mix and started humming on Melissa's clit, Melissa wanted this to go fast then she was going to get off very quickly. As Melissa moans got louder, my fingers moved faster than they were already moving and my humming got even louder. I felt Melissa back arch off the bed and felt her realise, I pulled my finger and moved my mouth to where the juices were coming from and took them all in. Melissa dropped exhaustedly on the bed, after making sure I got everything and when I was sure I had I climbed up Melissa.

When we were face to face again her eyes were closed which made me smile, I asked "You alright baby?" she mumbled something out but I didn't catch.

I asked "Sorry what was that?"

Melissa replied with "All good, did you get better at that?" I just shrugged and she pulled me down to kiss and I was happy to kiss back and let her take control of the situation by flipping us both over.

* * *

><p>I flopped down on the bed, we had been going at it for maybe two hours I wasn't really sure but it was dark outside; it was light when we came in.<p>

Melissa said "Yep you defiantly got better."

I replied with "Your one to talk, giving me 3 orgasms in a row," out of the corner of my eye I saw a blush rise on her cheek and I couldn't help but giggle.

Melissa asked "What?"

I answered with "Nothing, you're a cutie," I reached out and picked up the hand that had the ring I have given her four years ago.

I said "You never took it off."

Melissa replied with "Nope and I never plan to either," I kissed the top of the ring and rolled back on top of her.

Melissa said "Really? You want to go at it again."

I replied with "No, it's just a better angle to look at you from," Melissa just smiled and peck my lips.

Melissa said "The room smells of sex, you and me."

I smiled and asked "Is that bad thing?"

Melissa replied with "No, I've missed it."

I replied with "Yeah me too, I've missed you."

Melissa said "I missed you too," I sat up and she came up with me. We had our lips wrapped around each other and I was sitting in her lap. I started to lightly make patterns on her left shoulder, nothing really just something to do with her by ourselves.

Melissa asked "Are you okay?"

I answered with "Yeah I'm all good," I smiled at her and she smiled back. We just there in silence enjoying being with each other, Melissa had her ear pressed up against my heart and I was still tracing patterns but had moved down onto her back.

I then said "Thank-you."

Melissa rose from listening to my heart and asked "What for?"

I answered with "Thank-you for letting me do the one thing I've always wanted do, join the army."

Melissa said "It's nothing really Em."

I replied with "You were amazing, not many people would let there fiancée go join the army where people die."

Melissa said "I knew that, but I also knew you need to get closure and going out there was were you were going to get it."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah, I went to see my parents when we got back."

Melissa asked "You did?"

I answered with "I knew I should have come here first but I need to see them before anything, being out there doing stuff he did has help a lot."

Melissa said "What about your Mum?"

I replied with "We had good times before anything so I'm going to remember her for that, I don't forgive her and I'm not going to forget I'm just going to move on."

Melissa smiled and said "That's great Emily."

I nodded and said "When we would go out on tours or walks with these padded vest on them and it's this army thing where you would write messages to love ones on the inside. One of the picture I had taken of you with me, I always stuck in on my vest where my heart would be and on the back was written my life; so that if anything happened they knew who I belonged to."

Melissa replied with "That's sweet, did you put anything on it for anyone else?"

I said "I wrote a few messages for Spencer, Aria, Hanna and other people I had been friends with while I was here."

Melissa asked "Did you get to keep them?"

I answered with "Yeah I did, they are in my bag."

Melissa asked "Can I see?"

I replied with "Maybe another time, right now I'm hungry but we should properly shower first."

Melissa nodded her head and said "Yeah sex is very tiring."

I replied with "You go get it ready, I'm just going to straighten the bed," she didn't ask any question I just moved off of her lap and she stood up and went to go start the shower. I stood up and went into auto mode of straightening the bed until Melissa called out it was ready; I stopped straightening it and went to shower with her.

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes later we had finished showering and getting dressed, we were just completing straightening the bed before heading to kitchen.<p>

Melissa asked "Are you okay?" I placed a pillow down at the head of the bed and nodded my head and continue with the next pillow.

Melissa snatched the pillow out of my hands and said "Seriously Emily, what's wrong?" She managed to get me to sit down on the bed while she stood in front of me running her fingers through my hair.

I replied with "I saw so much out there," I saw Melissa get on her knees in front of me and looked into my eyes while I tried to avoid hers.

I say "I was right next to Toby as his arm got blown off, I watched as they shoot some of my platoon mates and Steve. I'm trying not to think of it because I want my first day back to be happy one but it's hard not to."

Melissa replied with "Emily it's fine, I know what happened out there isn't going to eraser itself from your memory. I know that the next few months or even years are going to be hard, I don't mind listening to what happened out there; I'll be able to handle it." I just nodded my head and she wrapped her arms around me and I fell into her, need the support and comfort right now.

Melissa pulled back and said "Now where's that smile I love and have missed so much?" I put the best smile on that I could but it probably looked like a grimace, like it was hurting to smile.

Melissa said "Nope that's not the one, never make that face again," she then picked up my hand and placed it on top of her boob.

Melissa said "Seriously? Still no smile okay let's try something else," she then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips and I couldn't help but smile when she moved away from my lips and start kissing me all over my face.

Melissa said "There we go."

I replied with "Thank-you."

Melissa said "Anytime. Now we better go or they might think one of us killed the other and are trying to work out what to do with the body," Melissa helped me stand back up and I followed her out of the barn and back across to the house.

* * *

><p>We walked into kitchen to find everyone in there just talking, Mrs H and Mr H were also standing there; I saw Mrs H let out of breath as if seeing me again made her breath again. Aria was sitting on one of the stools with Spencer arms wrapped around her while they both tried cutting up veggies; it just look plan dangerous. Steve and Toby were sitting on the other two stools just sitting joining in on the conversation. Hanna was staying over flipping what looked like burgers, never thought I'd see her doing that but it was nice.<p>

Mr H said "Took you two long enough to come out."

Melissa replied with "Sorry we would have come out sooner."

I couldn't help but cut her off with "Baby, we've already come out and they know," everyone laughed and I smiled.

Melissa turns around and said "A joke like that makes you smile but touching my boob doesn't? That makes no sense."

I replied with "You have a jumper, a t-shirt, a single and a bra on."

Melissa said "It's your jumper, t-shirt and single."

I replied with "I know that but you have so many layers on hard, to smile about that."

Melissa asked "So if I had taken it all off you would have smiled?"

I responded with "Yeah but it would have led to more and we would have never gotten out here."

Melissa said "Can't win," she now had a frown on with her lip all pouty.

I looked at the other and said "You might want to look away now," they all turned away and back to what they were doing. I quickly reach down to the bottom of my shirt and lift it over my head, I unclasped my bra grabbed both of Melissa hands and placed them on my boobs.

Soon a smile came on her face and said "Babe, did you forget, you're the boob one and I'm the ass one."

I smiled and said "I didn't forget but it's one thing to be shirtless with your parents in the same room and it's another thing to be bottomless."

We hear Spencer say "Keep your pants on," everyone kind of giggles.

I replied with "Don't worry Spence; she had enough ass for the time being."

I then said "Ow," Melissa had pinched both of my nipples at the same time which turned me on more than anything else.

Mr H said "We are happy you girls are back together, but Emily can you redress so the two that haven't seen you and talked to you yet can hug you."

I replied with "Sure Mr H," Melissa helped me put my bra back on as well as my shirt though she didn't look liked that very much.

When I was fully clothed I said "All done," they all turned back around to see we were both fully dressed but Melissa had her hand on my ass; always an ass girl. She had to remove it though when her parents walked over to me to hug me.

Mrs H said "Emily you know you can call us by our first name, especially since you're now engaged."

I replied with "It didn't happen when we started dating and it's not going to happen."

Mr H said "Okay but just know you don't have too," I nodded my head.

I asked "So what we got cooking?"

Mrs H answered with "Spencer called us telling there would be extra people for dinner, so we bought stuff for burgers."

I replied with "Awesome, need a hand?"

Mrs H said "No I think we've got everything under control," I nodded my head. Mrs and Mr H walked back over to where they were staying and Melissa hand found it to my ass again.

Hanna said "The boys were filling us in on what everything was like, when you weren't on patrol."

Stevie said "Yeah, we were telling them about Greg."

I smiled and replied with "Good old Greg."

Melissa asked "Who's Greg?"

Toby replied with "We became the four amigos, we pranked everyone in our platoon even each other."

Melissa said "Sounds fun."

I nodded my head and replied with "Yeah, in my platoon I was the only female and I wasn't fused sharing a tent or cabin or whatever as long as they kept their hands to themselves I was fine. Toby, Steve and I would always end up sharing wherever we went and the extra person was always different. When Greg came into our tent, we all clicked and became the four amigos. And we so kicked their asses at rock-soccer."

Toby said "Not my fault, my goal keeper was drunk."

I replied with "I was drunk and I wasn't even the goalie."

Mr H asked "You got drunk?"

I answered with "Don't worry; we weren't on duty for another day so it would have been out of our system before we had to have guns."

Steve said "Yeah, Emily and I got wasted the night before the other two chicken out."

Toby replied with "Again as I said the day after you two got the rest of the platoon drunk, at least two people need to be sober in case of emergencies."

I said "We could have held a gun."

Steve added "Yeah, we just wouldn't be able to see who to shot at," the three of us just cracked up laughing.

I say "The four amigos."

Spencer asked "Where's Greg?" The three of us looked at each other before looking up at the roof; Toby grabbed his dog tags and held his and Greg's.

Steve said "Greg didn't have any family, Emily and I decided that Toby should have them." Spencer and Aria put a hand on Steve shoulder, while Hanna went over to hug Toby and Melissa wrapped her arms around my waist and pecked the top of my shoulder.  
>I then said "I'm going to go set the table," I removed myself from Melissa arm and left to go set the table in the dining room.<p>

* * *

><p>Toby's P.O.V<p>

We all watched as Emily removed herself from Melissa arm's and walked out of the room.

Melissa went to go follow her but Steve quickly said "Melissa, wait, let her be," there was this seriousness in his eyes and words that Melissa just sighed and stopped waling to follow where Emily had gone.

Aria asked "What was that?" Emily takes everything that happens with so many emotions and there had been so much death out there, I really wasn't sure how she would handle it and I hated that I had to focus on myself being okay before I could for her or Steve.

Steve answered with "Don't worry, with a little counselling she should be fine in theory."

Spencer asked "Counselling?"

Hanna asked "Why?"

I responded with "Its need, we see so much out there that it will be good to talk about it. Just don't take it the wrong way if Emily doesn't wanted to talk about all the bad sides of war, she'll talk about the good until her faces turns blue but the other stuff not so much."

Melissa asked "What do we do then?"

Mrs Hastings asked "What can we do to help her?"

Steve turned to me and said "You answer their question, I'm just going to go check on her," I smiled and thought so big brother of him to do that.

I responded back with "Okay," he stood up and left in the safe direction Emily had just a few minutes ago.

Hanna asked "How do we help?"

I answered with "If she starts talking about it, listen to her because there's a chance she won't open up for a long time."

Mr Hastings said "I think we can all do that, but is she seeing a professional?"

I replied with "Yeah, Steve and I are going to make sure she goes there; even if we have to sit out in the waiting room to make sure she actually does go in."

Hanna then said "The food is all cook."

Mrs Hastings said "Okay, everyone help carry something out and let's make it a lighter mood," we all nodded our heads and started grabbing stuff to take into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Emily's P.O.V<p>

I was going around the table giving everyone a knife; I hate how emotional I got over it all but I had been told by Steve that it was normal to feel like this. I looked up when I heard someone walk in, I was expecting Melissa but wasn't all that surprised when Steve walked in.

Steve asked "Do you need help?"

I answered with "I'm fine Steve."

Steve said "I didn't say anything."

I replied with "You didn't have too, I know you."

Steve said "They're all worried about you, I'm worried about you."

I replied with "I didn't mean to worry them; I just had to think in my head for a bit by myself."

Steve said "And I get that, so does Toby but they don't Melissa doesn't get it."

I answered with "I'll explain it to her later."

Steve replied with "Good, now do you need help?" I nodded my head and point for him to start placing plates around the table. We did a bit of talking about nothing really; I knew Steve was trying to cheer me up before the others came into the room so I wouldn't make the uncomfortable or anything like that. Though a smile was soon on my face when I saw Melissa walk into the room with a tray that had all the burgers on them, behind her was Aria and Spencer carrying a tray with veggies on them and behind those two was Hanna carry the buns for the burgers. I sat down in between Toby and Melissa, Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Steve sat the other side of the table and when Mr and Mrs H come in they would be at the two ends. Mrs H walked in carrying a wine bottle and four glasses, she placed a glass down in front of Aria, Hanna, Melissa and where she would be sitting. Mr H walked in carrying five beer bottles, he hand Toby, Spencer, Steve, myself and one down where he would be sitting.

I asked "Since when do you drink beer Spencer?"

Spencer answered with "I've become to like the taste," I nodded my head.

Toby said "Emily," he held his bottle out.

I say "Right, sorry," I take the bottle from his hand and crack open the lid for him and hand it back to him.

Toby replied with "Thank-you."

I smile and say "No problem Tobs," I felt Melissa place her hand on the top of my thigh and squeeze it. I looked to her and she mouthed 'I love you,' and of course I mouthed it back to her.

Mrs H had gone around filling wine glasses up, when she was finally sitting down she said "Eat up everyone." Not need to be asked twice I reached out to grab a veggie-patty, a burger bun and some salad for Melissa plate and did the same for mine but doubling it and a normal patty.

Melissa leaned over and said "Thanks babe," she kissed my cheek before turning to her food. I looked up to see a jealous look on Aria face and her glaring at Spencer, who soon took the hint and did what I had done for Melissa and I couldn't help but laugh.

Spencer asked "What's so funny?"

I answered with "Nothing, just good to be home," I finished making my burger and started to eat it. While eating, I kept my eyes open to both my sides on Melissa and Toby, I wanted to make sure they were both okay. The conversation soon went to anything really, it was really great at how relaxed everything was; I couldn't have asked for a better first day home.

Mr H then asked "Do you three know what you're going to do know that your back?"

Toby swallowed his mouthful and replied with "No clue, try looking for a job."

Steve said "Yeah look for a job, find what I wanted to do now that I'm out of the army."

Mr H said "If you boys wanted to come to do some temp stuff at our offices, we wouldn't mind. It would just be filing, taking out the rubbish and bad jobs like that."

Steve answered with "Thanks, will keep it in mind."

Mr H nodded and asked "What about you Emily?"

I looked at Melissa and replied with "Help Melissa plan the wedding."

Melissa smiled and said "I've recruited Hanna to help already, all you need to focus on is showing up, what you're going to wear and who's your bride party will be."

I replied with "Sounds easy enough, but I do want to help Melissa."

Melissa said "Okay you can help by staying out of the way."

I answered with "Alright baby, I get the picture but seriously just ask okay." Melissa nodded her head and leaned over to quickly peck me on the cheek before returning to her food.

Mr H asked "So you don't have anything planned for tomorrow?"

I replied with "No I don't, what to you need done?"

Mr H smiled and said "Any changes of you doing some work on the garden."

I replied with "Sure, Stevie would love to help me."

Through a mouthful of food Steve said "What?"

I say "Don't worry Mr H, I'll work on the garden for you tomorrow."

Mr H replied with "Thanks Emily."

I asked "What are you doing tomorrow baby?"

Melissa answered with "I have class all day."

I asked "Do you have a lunch break?"

Melissa replied with "From 12-1pm, why?"

I smiled and answered with "No reason."

Melissa asked "What are you planning?"

I replied with "Don't you worry."

Melissa said "I always worry more when you say that," I just smiled and went back to eating.

Toby asked "What are you girls up to tomorrow?"

Aria answered with "Spencer and I have classes in the afternoon, so we plan to sleep in all morning," she looked at both Steve and I.

Steve said "What?"

Spencer replied with "We don't want to be woken by you two."

Steve asked "Would we do that?"

Aria said "Yes."

I smile and say "You have my word we won't wake up, are you two up to running at 6 tomorrow?"

Toby replied with "Of course."

Steve said "Wouldn't miss it."

Melisa asked "Why so early?"

Toby answered with "We always run at 6," they all just nodded their heads.

Steve said "I always want to find a good gym."

I replied with "Count me in, will go looking Thursday?"

Steve said "Awesome, Toby you in?"

Toby said "Defiantly."

I asked "What time do you need to be at school baby?"

Melissa answered with "9, why?"

I said "Thought I'd drive you and pick you up."

Melissa said "I'd love that."

I replied with "Alright."

Toby asked "What are you doing tomorrow Hanna?"

Hanna answered with "I have to the all double shift tomorrow but luckily no classes," we all nodded our heads at Hanna and the conversation rolled onto different topics about nothing important; it was just really great to be home again. When we had all finished eating Toby decided it was time for him to go home so Steve was going to drive him home and drive back in the truck and keeping it overnight. I knew how much Toby hates relying on other people, as do I but he knew he had no choice in the matter and he was grateful we weren't making it a big deal. I couldn't help but laugh as soon as they had left; we all started doing the washing up; just like them to get out of it. When the washing up had been completed Aria and Spencer head upstairs to do who knows, Hanna had gone home halfway through the washing up I wanted to spend some time with the girls but their lives were busy so I wasn't sure when it would happen. Mr H and Mrs H had decided to they would go to bed, which left Melissa and I. We waited up for Steve to come home and when he was home we talked for a bit but Melissa yawned so I decided it was our bedtime and left Steve to do whatever he wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up a sunrise no alarm need at all, I didn't want to wake Melissa up so I was somehow able to get out of the bed without waking her. I walked over to the cupboard to grab one of my singlets, as well as a pair of shorts and my trainers with a pair of socks. I quietly and quickly got changed into my running gear without waking Melissa up, I finished tying up my lace shoe lace and looked up at Melissa.  
>She was hugging one of the pillows probably thinking it was me, it was super cute. I grabbed my phone and snapped a couple photos of her, before writing a note in case she woke up without me there and thought it was just her imagination. When the note was finished I placed it on the bedside table next to my phone, I leaned over and kissed the top of her head before leaving the barn. Walking across to the house I saw the sun was just starting to peak through the clouds it was always amazing to see the sunrise. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen to see Steve sitting there waiting for me.<p>

I asked "Have you been waiting long?"

Steve replied with "No just a few minutes," I nodded my head.

Steve asked "Are you ready to go?"

I answered with "Yeah, I thought it would be easier to just run over to Toby's."

Steve said "Okay, I just texted him we are leaving so he'll be out front waiting for us," I nodded my head and we head out through the kitchen door. Going down the side of the house and falling into a light, easy jog in the direction of Toby's house. We arrived at Toby's house to see him stretching while he waits for us.

When he sees us he asked "What took so long?"

Steve replied with "We were just jogging," I looked over at my old house to see there was a car in the driveway but it didn't tell me who my grandparents had sold the house to.

I hear Toby's voice say "Dad said the people who moved in don't really do much, the guy is a detective, the lady is an accountant and they aren't able to have kids."

I nodded my head and replied with "Let's get this run happening, I've got to be back to take Melissa to school."

Steve said "Don't worry will have you back in time to do that," I smiled and we got stuck into running straight away. We had started running hard and fast but now we were just jogging to cool down a bit.

I asked "Steve are you able to do the work around the house for Mr H?"

Steve responded with "Sure but why can't you do it?"

I said "I wanted to bring Melissa some lunch during her break, I want to stop off to see Anne and Victor and I also want to check in on Hanna to make sure she's okay."

Toby asked "Do you think something's wrong?"

I answered with "I don't really know, she just doesn't seem perky."

Steve said "A person isn't perky every single second of the day."

I replied with "This is Hanna we are talking about," the two just nodded their heads and we started sprinting everything we had left in us. I put everything I had into this run but making sure to keep some left over for the busy day I'm going to have.

When we were couple blocks away from the house Steve said "Em why don't you run home now, we are going to continue and something tells me Melissa will want you to have a shower before she goes anywhere near you."

I smiled and replied with "You're probably right, what are you two going to do?"

Steve said "More running, but don't worry I'll do the stuff for Mr H."

I nodded and said "Okay, I'll make sure he knows you're doing them and not me," he nodded his head and the two took off running in the direction we had just come from.

* * *

><p>I sprint the rest of the way home, I didn't want to jog and sprinting always felt so good. Sprinting up to the gate that led to the backyard, the front door was probably still locked and I didn't want to wake Aria and Spencer up since I told them I wouldn't. I walked over to the barn door which I opened to see Melissa wasn't in bed anymore but I could hear the shower running. I walked more into the barn; I pulled my sweat filledsoaked shirt off and walked over to the bathroom.

I walked in trying to be loud as possible so I wouldn't scare Melissa, I then asked "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" I saw her jump and I quickly pulled the curtain back to grab a hold of her so she didn't hurt herself.

I asked "Are you okay?"

Melissa replied with "Yeah, I didn't expect you to be back yet."

I nodded my head and said "I wasn't trying to scare you."

Melissa said "I know, if you were you would have come into the shower."

I nodded my head and asked "So isn't a private party or can anyone join?"

Melissa smiled and said "As long as it's you, it is never a private party," I quickly shredded off the rest of my clothes that were all sweaty and hopped into the shower with her.

I started helping her wash her back since she couldn't reach and Melissa asked "How was your run?"

I answered with "Yeah it was good, though very sweaty. My singlet is filled with it."

Melissa said "Lovely."

I nodded my head and Melissa asked "What are you going to do today?"

I answered with "Well depends on."

Melissa turned around and asked "On what?"

I responded with "Well, I was thinking I would bring you something to eat on your lunch break and we could hang out."

Melissa smiled and said "I would love that."

I replied with "Alright, where do you normally go for lunch?"

Melissa said "The library I eat and study."

I nodded my head and said "I'll meet you in the library baby."

Melissa replied with "Cool, are you going to do anything else?" I turn around so she could wash my back for me.

I said "Yeah, I thought I'd go see Anne and Victor and Hanna as well."

Melissa replied with "Sounds busy, when are you going to do the stuff around the house for Dad?"

I responded back with "Steve said he would be able to do for me, I just really want to go see them all and spend lunch with you."

Melissa said "Yeah Dad would understand and not mind."

I replied with "I know but Stevie said his happy to do it."

Melissa said "Okay," I turned back around and she smashed our lips together and I returned the kiss. Melissa lightly pushed me up against the shower wall, we continued kiss roughly but passionately and while that was happening I felt Melissa hand going down towards my vagina. I felt as she pushed three fingers in straight away and I couldn't help but moan into her mouth. Melissa moved from kissing me on the lips to my neck, I felt her biting and sucking and it all felt great. Her fingers were moving in and out of me really fast, she want me to cum and to cum fast. I felt her thumb start to rubbing against my clit; she added another finger and had moved her biting to my shoulder. All of this together was feeling so good and I was already horny before the shower; I wasn't surprised that I cum as quickly as I did. I felt myself realise all over Melissa hand. I relaxed back against the wall, felt Melissa remove her hand from my vagina and brought it up to her mouth and started to lick them clean.

I say "I love you so much."

Melissa smiled and replied with "I love you too," I reach my arms out for her and she came into them. I stood myself up straight and kissed her fully on the lips, I tangled my hand in her hands and we stood in the shower making out for a few minutes.

Melissa pulled back and said "As much as I want to continue this, if I don't get out and get dressed I'll be late for class."

I replied with "It's fine," I reached over and turned the taps off. We both hopped out of the shower grabbing our towel, I left the bathroom to let her get ready without me being in the way.

* * *

><p>Another 30 minutes later we were booth dried, dressed and had eaten. We were now getting into my car that probably had been driven for four years; I reversed out of the car port, dodging everyone's cars on the way. I started driving in the direction of Hollis.<p>

Melissa asked "So what are you bringing for lunch?"

I asked back "What would you like me to bring?"

Melissa answered with "Anything will be fine," I nodded my head and focused on the road in front of me.

I asked "What do you have first up?"

Melissa replied with "Business ethics."

I said "Fun, are you enjoying your classes?"

Melissa said "Yeah I am, I don't really know what I want to be yet so I'm just taking anything that interested me."

I replied with "That's fine, more stuff to add to the resume."

Melissa said "Exactly," I pulled the car into the Hollis student's car parking and hopped out. I quickly run over Melissa side of the car and opened the door for her; she got out of the car with her handbag and textbooks.

I asked "Can I walk you to class?"

Melissa replied with "I would love that," I took the handbag and book from her and carried them for them.

I grabbed her hand so we could hold hands and said "Lead the way baby."

Melissa starts walking and said "You don't have to carry my books."

I replied with "I know but I want to," she just smiled and kept leading the way to her classroom. We didn't really talk much on the way to her class, we soon stopped in front of a classroom and I looked inside to see Gemma and Sara sitting there.

I asked "Where's Judy?"

Melissa answered with "She doesn't have this class," I nodded my head.

Melissa asked "Do you wanted to come say hello?"

I replied with "Yeah," Melissa walked into the room and I followed in behind her.

Melissa said "Hey girls, look who I found when I got home yesterday," they both looked up and smiled when they saw me standing there. Gemma got up from her seat and come over to hug me straight away and not far behind her was Sara.

I say "Hey," they both stand in front of me and Melissa moved back to my side.

Sara asked "Are you taking this class?"

I answered with "No there are Melissa."

Gemma said "Right you holding a handbag didn't seem right there," I nodded my head.

Melissa said "Thank-you," she took her books and bag back putting them on the desk next to where Sara had stood up from. We just all stood around talking when I heard my name being called from behind me, I turned around to see Mona standing there.

She walks over saying "I instantly knew that was you," she hugged me and I hugged her back.

I replied with "You're taking business ethics."

Mona responded with "Mum."

I nodded and said "Gotcha ya."

Mona asked "When did you get back?"

I answered with "Yesterday."

Mona nodded and said "Steve and Toby too?"

I replied with "Yep, we are all back for good."

I hear Gemma asked "What do you mean?"

Melissa answered with "Emily, Steve and Toby have all discharged from the army," I saw this excited glint in Gemma eye; I guess she hadn't moved on too.

I say "I'll get him to call you," Gemma went to say something but I gave her look and she nodded her head.

I turned back to Mona said "We should catch up."

Mona replied with "Defiantly, when are you free?"

I said "Tomorrow lunch time? Want to get a coffee, well hot chocolate for me?"

Mona replied with "Sounds good, meet you at the brew say 11?"

I said "You're on," I then saw a guy that looked like the teacher walk in.

I turn to Melissa and say "I better; I'll see you at lunch yeah?"

Melissa replied with "Defiantly, do you want to meet out the front?"

I said "Nah I'll find my way," Melissa nodded her head and lean over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

Melissa replied with "Have fun."

I nodded and said "I will, have fun learning."

Melissa replied with "Yeah rub it in," I just smiled and kissed her on the lips and she starts kissing me back.

We were then interrupted by a male voice saying "Miss Hastings can you please stop kissing you girlfriend or friend please?"

Melissa pulled away and responded with "My fiancée actually and it won't be that for long," I looked at her shocked trying to work out if she meant that she would be Mrs Hastings or Mrs Fields; I was hope for the last one but I didn't mind either way.

I say "I'm going to go, I'll see you at lunch," I leaned up to kiss her on the top of her head before walking out of the room and leaving back to my car.

* * *

><p>When I left Hollis I decided I would go see Hanna first, that way I can buy lunch from there and come back to Hollis. I was able to find a car park on the other side of the road from the Apple Rose Grill so I took it and straighten the car up a bit before turning it off. I pulled the key out of the ignition and opened my door to get out, before closing the door and locking the car. I walked down to the front of the car and when it was safe to cross I walked across the road and inside of the Apple Rose Grill. I stood in the doorway looking around for Hanna but I couldn't see her, I walked over to the counter and waited for someone to come over to it.<p>

I didn't have to wait long for the lady to walk over and asked "Hey how may I help you?"

I answered with "Is Hanna in yet?"

The lady said "Why do you want to know?" Protective of Hanna I guess or their staff.

I replied with "I'm a friend."

She said back "I haven't seen you around here before."

I said "Well that's good, since I've been away fighting for this country."

She asked "You military?"

I answered with "Yeah, so is Hanna in or not?"

She replied with "She in the back, I'll go get her," I smiled politely at her while she walked behind a swinging door. I moved from the counter a bit and stood there waiting, I didn't have to wait long because soon the lady and Hanna were walking back out.

Hanna said "Emily? What are you doing here?"

I replied with "I thought I'd come hang out here for a bit."

Hanna said "You do know I'm at work."

I replied with "Yes I can see that, I just want to make sure you're okay Hanna."

Hanna said "Well I am Emily."

I said "Hanna that may work on the others but I can see through it, I always can and always will."

Hanna groan and asked "Why do you have to be so you?"

I answered with "I don't know how to be anyone else."

I said "So there is something wrong?"

Hanna turns to the lady and said "I need to talk to her for a bit, I'll do extra."

The lady replied with "Okay but don't take too long," Hanna nodded her head before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the doors. She kept dragging me until we were locked in the staff toilets.

I asked "What did he do Hanna?"

Hanna replied with "What makes you think he did anything?"

I said "Hanna something tells me you were fine before he left, you put two and two together."

Hanna replied with "I hate that you know people so well."

I responded back with "It's a gift, what happened Hanna?"

Hanna said "You can't tell anyone, I'm not ready for anyone to know, not even Melissa."

I replied with "Okay I won't tell them or her if really have to."

Hanna said "Yes you have too."

I replied with "Okay I promise I won't say a word."

Hanna said "About two months before you came back, everything was great Caleb and I were madly in love and having sex a lot. Two weeks before he left I start to feel weird, sick in the morning and certain foods were making me sick. I decided that after a week it was enough I went to doctors they took some blood, I went in the next day and found out I was pregnant. I was in shock the girl sensed something was off and so did Caleb so one night he asked what was wrong or what had happened and I blurted out that I was pregnant. And that bustard said he couldn't handle it and left." I was shocked, I thought Caleb was a good guy but really he was a jerk. I noticed Hanna had tears in her eyes and instantly pulled her into me and held her as the tears came. I had managed to sit us both down on the bathroom floor and held her as she continued to sob, I have been more determined to kill some or hurt some as badly as I did now; but Hanna need me.

I say "It's going to be okay Hanna," I rubbed her back as she continued to cry I think she had been holding it in for a very long time. I was going to be there for Hanna every step of the way, helping out with anything I could and if Hanna wanted to keep the baby; I would make sure that the baby understood he/she was loved. Hanna soon let one finally sob out before sitting back up and wiping her tears away, I removed her hand from doing it and wiped them away myself.

Hanna said "Sorry about your shirt."

I replied with "Don't you dar apologize for that, it will dry out," Hanna nodded her head.

I said "Everything is going to be okay, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I want to be here for everything for you, I want to be there for you with appointments, physical support and emotional support."

Hanna nodded her head and replied with "Thanks Emily."

I shook my head and said "No thanks need, have you decided what you're going to do? Whether you're going to keep it or not?"

Hanna replied with "I haven't been able to go to any appointments yet, I haven't been able to face the reality of being teenage single mum. I've done research on the internet though and I know I'm passed the stage of abortion not that I could ever do that."

I nodded and said "We need to get you into an appointment as soon as possible, but don't worry I'll be there for you if you want me too? It's okay; it might take a while to overcome it."

Hanna nodded and replied with "Thank-you Emily."

I said "It's seriously fine; no one should have to do this alone."

I then asked "When is your next free day?"

Hanna replied with "I'm free Thursday from 11am-2pm, I have class and then work after it."

I nodded and said "I'll see if I can get you an appointment for then, I'll come with you and will go from there yeah?"

Hanna smiled and replied with "Yeah okay, thank-you for being great and organized with this."

I said "It's fine Hanna, it's not just you there's another person that we have to look after and I'll help with the excuses of why you can't drink; you really shouldn't of had that drink last night."

Hanna said "I know, I felt so bad for having it but what was I supposed to say," I nodded my head.

I replied with "You wouldn't be hard to hide this forever but I'm happy to help until you are ready."

Hana said "Yeah I think my Mum should be the next to know, god I don't know how I'm going to tell her," she put her head in her hands.

I say "Hanna, Hanna you've got to relax and keep calm stress isn't good for the baby, will cross that bridge when it comes to it but I think your Mum does need to now. You don't have to tell her yet but the sooner the better because you'll have more support then." Hanna nodded her head and saw her start to relax inside and out.

I say "I meant what I said, I want to be here for you for all of it, the appointments, the food cravings and anything else; I want to help okay?"

Hanna nodded and replied with "I wouldn't have it any other way; you are my second girlfriend after all."

I said "That I am," we talked for a bit about a few other things before we remembered she was supposed to be working. I stood up first before helping her stand up, I gave her a quick hug and told her she's not alone in this and never will be. When she fixing her make-up we left the bathroom and went back out to the restaurant area and I gave her an order for food that I wanted now and she went to get that done.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending the rest of the morning at the Apple Rose Grill watching Hanna work, making sure she was okay. When it became 11:45am, I order two double choc-chip muffins, a coffee for Melissa and a hot chocolate for myself. Once Hanna had given my order I gave her hug and told her everything was going to work out the way it should, I then left the restaurant and cross the road to my car where I started driving back to Hollis. On the drive to Hollis I managed not to spill any of the hot drinks which I was grateful for; because it would be a pain to clean up. I pulled into the Hollis student parking lot, where I got out of the car with the drinks and muffin; now where would the library be. After following loads of different directions signs I finally managed to fine the door that would lead into the library. Managing to pull the doors open without spilling any hot drinks on myself or dropping the muffins, I walked into the library and found Melissa sitting in the corner table reading a book by herself.

I walked over to her and when I was close enough I asked "Is this seat taken?"

She looked up from her book and answered with "Never," I smiled at her and place the hot drinks and muffins on the table. Once they were down on the table I leaned over and gave Melissa a peck on the lips before sitting down on the chair across from her.

Melissa said "Coffee and double choc-chip muffin just what I felt like, thank-you."

I replied with "It was no problem, how was your classes?"

Melissa said "Yeah they were good like always, what did you get up too?"

I nodded and responded with "That's good. I spent the morning with Hanna."

Melissa asked "Is she okay?" I really hated that I had to lie to her, but hopefully when the truth does come out she will understand why I hadn't told her.

I then see Melissa waving her hand in front of my face and saying "Earth to Emily."

I look up at her and replied with "Sorry, what?"

Melissa asked "Where'd you go?"

I answered with "Nowhere."

Melissa just nodded her head and asked "So is Hanna okay?"

I responded with "Yeah, yeah Hanna's okay," Melissa gave me a really look and I just nodded my head, she seemed to believe me; and we both started to eat our muffins and drink our hot drinks.

Melissa asked "So what's with the whole coffee catch up with Mona?"

I answered with "I just want to catch up with a friend that's all."

Melissa said "It has nothing to do with Mike and Mona breaking up."

I replied with "That obvious huh?"

Melissa replied with "To me yes, probably not to Mona."

I said "Well Aria said they are both miserable and if I can help them become less-miserable than I want to help."

Melissa smiled at me and said "I love you for that, you would think after being out there you would want to just relax. Nope not you, you want to help others."

I just shrugged and asked "Hypothetical speaking if someone would have told me something that I couldn't tell you about, would you be mad? Or would you understand why I couldn't tell you?" I had to ask and this was the only chance I thought of knowing how she would react.

Melissa replied with "I think I would understand depending on what it was, I understand people come to tell you things and you sometimes can't tell me it and I don't like it but I get it."

I nodded my head and Melissa asked "Has someone said something you can't tell me?"

I answered with "No it was just hypothetical in case such thing happened, which it hasn't." Dam when did I become so good at lying to the one person I'm not supposed to lie too. I just really hope she did understand why I couldn't tell her and why I help keep it a secret; only time will tell I guessed.

Melissa then said "So I was thinking how does you, me, Chinese food and movie sound?"

I answered with "Sounds amazing."

Melissa nodded and said "I'll bring some Chinese food home, if you're okay with having dinner early."

I replied with "Yeah I'm totally fine with it."

Melissa said "Cool, dam time does fly when you're having fun. I have to go to class."

She started packing things up but I grabbed a hold of her hand and said "Go, I'll do it." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before thanking me and leaving to go to her class I hope she wasn't late. I started packing up all the rubbish that we had. When it was all packed up and thrown into the rubbish bin; I left the library for my car and left the school to go see Anne and Victor.

* * *

><p>Going to see Victor and Anne had been a good refresher for the day, there son Sam had come back home to help them run the store and I thought that was very sweet of him. You could defiantly tell he was their son, he was so much like them and it was good to finally meet one of their children. I walked into the house and into the living room where I found Toby and Steve having a serious conversation.<p>

I asked "Should I be scared?"

Steve replied with "Not at all."

Toby said "We were just discussing something."

I nodded and asked "Can I know what it is?" They looked at each other having a silent conversation before turning back to look at me.

Steve said "You might want to sit down," I sat down on the lounge chair closet to me.

Toby said "We've both been talking about our lives and what we want to do here now that we are back."

I nodded my head and Toby went onto say "To get me used to everything that's happened, I need to get into a routine like I had in the army and I don't think I can do that at home."

Steve said "Yeah and as great as it is living here, I think in need to get back on my own feet."

I nodded my head and asked "So what does this mean exactly?"

Toby replied with "As you now, we all have huge bank accounts thanks to the army." Our bank accounts have certainly grown since being in the army; the army paid us $10,000 for every tour we went on. Steve has been on five, being shot gives you another $5,000 added and his been shot twice; that makes his bank account huge. Because of Toby getting injured he got another $10,000 added onto his so its half of what Steve has. And I haven't told Melissa how big my bank account is but while away I was able to get all the insurance money that Mr H has been working on getting for me for both my parents dying, which was $30,000 each from both of them and being in the army I got another $20,000 for the two tours I did; and that has made my bank account huge.

I said "Yeah, we all have a lot of money."

Steve replied with "Yes we do, we've been talking and this morning we went to the agency that has the for sale sign on the house across the road."

I asked "Ali's house?"

Toby answered with "Yeah, after having a long, long meeting this morning. We finally settled on a deal and as of two hours ago we brought the house."

By my confused look Steve said "We're moving in together across the road from you," I was shock and had no idea what to say. Toby and Steve are moving in  
>together, across the street from us and they had brought a house.<p>

Toby said "Emily please say something," I was trying to think of what to say.

I say the first thing I think of "You're moving in with him," I pointed from Steve to Toby.

Steve laughed and replied with "I'm not that bad to live with," gave him a really look that just made Toby laugh.

Toby said "Yeah I think it'll be easy to live across the street from you guys but that house was too big for just me alone and we got along great when we shared so why not back here as well."

I nodded my head and replied with "When you put it like that it does make sense, I'm happy for you two." I decided then and there I was going to be generally happy for them, this was a big step for them and it was another place to hang out with the guys. I stood up from my seat and they did too and I hugged the two of them.

After hugs we sat back down and I asked "When are you moving in?"

Toby replied with "I still have to break the news to my family, but whenever really. We have the key and can move in whenever."

I nodded and asked "Can I ask a favour?"

Steve replied with "Sure."

I said "It's a three bedroom house, can you not use Ali's room. The thought of you two in that room, scares me. I've moved on from Ali but at one time we were friends and together."

I was going to say more but Toby interrupted with "We get it, we won't use that room," Stevie nodded his head.

I smiled and said "Thank-you."

Toby said "No problem Emily, I better get home and tell them all the news," we both nodded our heads and Toby let himself out.

I asked "Have you done the work outside?"

Steve answered with "No, we've been in the meeting most the morning and only got home a few minutes ago."

I nodded and said "That's cool; I'll go do it now."

Steve said "I can help."

I smiled and responded with "That'd be great, but you have a phone call to make," I stood up and left the room for the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

Steve followed me into the kitchen and asked "Who do I have to call?"

I answered with "I walked Melissa to class this morning and who happened to be taking that class as well, Gemma and Sara."

Steve replied with "Oh," he never told us what happened between them two only that they broke up.

I said "Yeah, she seemed happy to hear you were back for good. I told her you would call her, she just finished class for that day so man up big guy," I patted him on the back before heading out to the barn to get changed.

* * *

><p>When I got out into the barn, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and decided now was the best time to ring about that appointment. I dialled the number of the hospital that I had somehow remember over the years and wait for someone to pick up.<p>

A lady's voice from the other end picked up saying "Hello you've reach the hospital, how can we help you?"

I replied with "Hi, I was wondering I could make an appointment."

She said "Sure, what is your appointment for?"

I answered with "My friend is pregnant and needs to see a doctor."

The front desk lady said "Okay, when and what time would you like?"

I asked "Is there an opening with a female doctor for Thursday at 11:00am?"

She answered with "You're in luck there is and with a female doctor."

I smiled and said "Thank-you."

She replied with "No problem, was that all."

I said "Yes thanks," we did a bit more good-bye talking before hanging up the phone. After hanging up I sent Hanna a text telling her the appointment was booked for 11am and I would pick her up, drive her and spend as much time after with her as she needed. I sat down on the bed and laid back down on it, letting a sigh come out. I still wanted to hunt Caleb down and kill him; no one deserved this especially Hanna the sweetest person in the world. But I knew Hanna didn't want or need that, she needed me there for her and that's what I'm going to do. I decided to stop thinking about him and get to work on the backyard. I change into proper clothes for gardening work and head out of the barn and over to the shed. In the shed I grabbed the lawn mower and fuel tin, after pouring some fuel into the lawn mower I got started. While mowing I started to think about how everyone would react to Hanna being pregnant, would they be supportive like I am or would they bail like Caleb did. How would Hanna's Mum react? Would she be mad at Hanna for getting pregnant in the first place and kick her out or would she realise she going to be a grandma and help Hanna through it all. I kept thinking about everything with Hanna while I continued doing the gardening work, I tried to think of other things but my brain kept coming back to Hanna and wondering what would happen.

_I look down makeshift field and saw Toby running as fast he could with the ball. I saw Greg running to catch up with him but Greg wasn't the fastest runner in the world; I got worried because I was totally out of it and was focusing on standing up. I looked behind the two to see Stevie doing the exact same thing as I was, just trying to stay upright and not fall down. Stevie and I had gotten piss drunk last night while Toby and Greg stay back at base sober. Went both have massive hangovers sand when we get them the other two like to play soccer; because apparently it is funny seeing us trying to play. Through the sunnies I am wearing to block out the sun, I see Toby has gotten closer and I get ready to block the ball. Toby lines up to kick it and once he has kicked it I dive but dived the wrong way and he scores. The rule we have is first to seven wins and he just scored the seventh goal; so Greg and I lost. Toby and Steve are both celebrating while I'm trying not to throw up from the quick moment. Greg walks over and helps me up off the ground and telling me will get them next time.  
><em>  
>Thinking about that day made me feel happy and sad; happy because I was lucky to know the guy and sad because I miss him so much. I was sitting on the couch in the living room I had finished all the gardening an hour ago and was sitting watching TV but my thoughts had drifted off to the times at base camp; all the happy times. Steve was up stairs packing up a few of his things and moving them over to his and Toby's house. He hadn't told me whether he called Gemma or not but the fact that he packing told me he hadn't, since he hates packing.<br>I had already showered and got changed back into the close that had worn for the day; I was waiting for Melissa to get home. She should be home soon and I was grateful because I was getting so sleepy. All I wanted to do was spend some time with her and sleep. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud crash; I snapped up straight away and looked around alerted. I heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs; I looked up to see it was Steve. He looked over at me and I saw panic in his eyes probably at seeing me so affect by the sound.

Steve said "I dropped a box, sorry."

I took a deep breath and replied with "It's fine."

Steve asked "Are you okay?"

I nodded and responded with "Yeah just scared me, I wasn't expecting it and I was miles away."

Steve said "Okay, sorry," I just nodded my head and he head back upstairs. I leaned back up against the couch and took deep breaths trying to get rid of how much that actually scared me. I focused on getting my breath back under control and once it was the fear started to slowly go away. I heard the sound of the door open up and snapped my head to look at it. The door opened and Melissa walked in, I let a deep breath out that I hadn't realised I had been holding in and leaned back on the couch.

I hear Melissa asked "Are you okay?" I felt the couch sink next to me and smelt Chinese food.

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine," I leaned over and placed my ear against her heart trying to once again control my breath. I felt Melissa wrap her arms around me and held me there; almost sensing that's what I needed. When my breathing was back to normal, I pulled back from Melissa arms and she allowed me to sit back.

Melissa asked "Are you okay?"

I answered with "Steve he brought one of his boxes and it scared me because I wasn't expecting it and I was miles away. I just got my breath back to normal when I heard the door and it freak me out, I just need to get my breath back to normal again." I saw the scared look on Melissa face and I didn't like seeing it but I couldn't hide this from her.

Melissa said "Are you okay now?"

I nodded and respond "Yeah I'm fine, Stevie said it's normally for these types of things to happen."

Melissa replied with "Okay well thanks for telling me."

I said "No problem, do you mind if we just eat out here?"

Melissa answered with "Not at all, I'll go get bowls, forks and drinks," she smiled at me making my little freak out no big deal and it made me love her even more. She placed a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room to get all the thing she said she would get. After making two trips from the kitchen to the living room Melissa had brought everything into the living and started to dish two bowls of the Chinese food up.

When she finished with one bowl she handed it to me and I said "Thanks baby," Melissa smiled at me and when back to dishing her bowl up. We were both now sitting face-to-face crossed legged eating our Chinese food.

Melissa asked "How was the rest of your day?"

I answered with "It was good, I got to meet Anne and Victor's son Sam he is a chip-off the block."

Melissa said "Really?"

I replied with "Yeah, you would easy be able to tell his their kid."

Melissa nodded and asked "What he doing back?"

I replied with "His come back to help them with the shop."

Melissa said "A'ww that's sweet of him," I smiled and nodded my head. I heard the sound of Steve coming down the stairs and looked up at him.

He held one of his boxes and said "Emily, I'm just. Oh hey Melissa, I didn't realise you were back."

I replied with "Yeah she got back a few minutes ago, after you dropping that box."

Steve said "Right, are you okay?"

I answered with "I am now," I said it well looking at Melissa who blushed and smiled.

Melissa asked "What's with the box?"

Steve asked "You didn't tell her?"

I answered with "I didn't know if you were telling people and she's only been home for a few minutes."

Steve said "Right and yeah we're telling people."

Melissa asked "What haven't you told me?"

Steve replied with "I'm moving out but don't worry it's not far, it's across the street."

I decided to fill in the gaps "Him and Toby have brought the DiLaurents house and are moving into it," I watch Melissa for a reaction I couldn't work out what she was thinking. I then watched as she placed her bowl on the table, stood up from the couch and walked over to Steve; who had placed the box down on the ground.

Melissa wrapped her arms around him and said "Congratulations," Stevie and I both smiled as he hugged Melissa back. They stopped hugging and Melissa walked back over to the couch to sit down with her food in her hands to eat again.

Steve said "As I was saying, I'm just going to go take this across the street."

I nodded and replied with "Okay, have you heard from Toby yet?"

Steve answered with "No, they don't get home until 5 and same with Jenna."

I asked "Why is she only getting home at 5?"

Steve responded with "Toby said at four she has a flute lesson for an hour."

I replied with "That's right, I forgot she played flute," Steve just nodded his head and pick up the box and left.

Melissa said "So him and Toby are moving in together? Why?"

I replied with "Toby needs a routine and he doesn't think he'll get it at home, so they both decided to buy Ali's house that way they are closer to the people who can help them."

Melissa said "And to steal their food."

I smiled and said "That too," Melissa smiled as well.

We both went back to eating our food and Melissa asked "Did you do anything else today?"

I answered with "I did the garden work your Dad ask to be done."

Melissa said "I thought you said Steve was going to do it."

I replied with "He was but he had gotten busy and I didn't mind doing it after all."

Melissa smiled and said "Does that mean you're tired now?"

I answered with "Absolutely stuffed."

Melissa asked "Once we are finished do you want to have a bath upstairs and then go to bed?"

I replied with "That sounds like heaven," Melissa smiled and ate another fork full of her Chinese food.

I asked "How was the rest of your day?"

Melissa replied with "It was boring, full of classes and all I wanted to do was be with you."

I smiled and said "I feel the same but I don't want you to not go to school just because I'm back."

Melissa replied with "Yeah I won't, I'll just miss you all day."

I nodded and said "Me too, I'll start planning out our next date."

Melissa said "You are such a cutie."

I replied with "I know right."

Melissa asked "So where are we going for our next date?"

I answered with "No clue but don't worry, I'll figure it out," Melissa smiled and we went back to eating.

* * *

><p>When we finished eating all of our Chinese food, we were about to get up from the couch when Spencer and Aria walked in through the door. My facial expression showed my disappointment and happiness at the same time which Melissa seem to find funny.<p>

Melissa finished laughing and say "Hey you two."

Spencer replied with "Hey."

I say "Hi," there some disappointment in my voice and it starts Melissa laughing again; I was upset I'm missing naked time with Melissa.

Aria asked "Are you okay Emily?"

I went to answer but Melissa got in before I could "Yeah she fine and you will survive another few minutes."

I said "I don't know I might fade away."

Melissa smirked and replied with "Well I'll hold you even tighter so you don't," she wrapped her arms around me really tight.

Spencer said "Right, you two are crazy."

I just smiled and replied with "Probably but we're crazy together."

Melissa said "You said it babe," she then leaned up and kissed me and I was happy to kiss her back.

Steve walked back in saying "That house is, oh hey Aria, Spencer when did you get home?"

I broke away from the kissed and said "Seriously Stevie you got to stop doing that."

Steve replied with "I can't help that people keep appearing."

Melissa said "And you didn't notice their cars in the driveway."

Steve answered with "I was too busy thinking."

I replied with "Wow, you can do that," Steve came over and slapped me over the head; which made the others laugh.

Aria inquired "You were saying something about a house?"

Steve responded with "Toby and I are moving in across the street."

Spencer asked "In Ali's house?"

Steve replied with "That's the one."

Spencer said "Cool, well congrats on it all," she and Aria both gave him a hug.

He smiled and said "Thanks, I'm going to continue packing," he head upstairs.

They looked at me and Spencer asked "Are you okay with it?"

I answered with "What do you mean?

Aria said "Are you fine with other people living in Ali's house?" I saw in Melissa eyes she was curious about what my answer would be.

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine with it; I'm mean there's nothing I can do. Toby really needs that house and I don't want to be the ass to say something, besides I'm in engaged that house is just a house now." I knew that house wouldn't always be a house to me but I couldn't exactly do anything about them moving in, it made sense for them too and I had to accept it. Besides I said I was going to be happy for them and that's what I'm doing.

Spencer said "Alright, what are you two doing now?"

Melissa replied with "We just finished eating and were going to take a bath upstairs before going to bed."

Spencer asked "Isn't it a bit early?"

Melissa answered with "Yeah it is but Emily's tired."

I said "You don't have to come to bed, if you're not tired. You must have homework you need to do."

Melissa replied with "Well yeah but I want to come to bed with my girl."

I said "Baby it's fine; I'm really tired right now. So how about I'll go to bed while you do your homework and tomorrow night will bath together."

Melissa replied with "Alright sounds good," I smiled at her and looked at the girls.

I asked "Do you girls want to have a sleepover with Hanna on Saturday night?"

Aria answered with "That sounds good, we haven't done it for a while but only if Hanna's not working."

I said "If she has a shift we could go to her and then come back here for the sleepover."

Spencer said "Sounds like a plan."

I smiled and replied with "Now that my week is all busy now, I'm going to go to bed."

Melissa asked "Do you want me to come tuck you in and check for monsters under the bed?"

I giggled and responded with "Yes please," Melissa smiled and we stood up from the couch. I said goodnight to the girls and we head into the barn. Once in the barn Melissa actually did check for monsters under the bed and tuck me in which was really nice. She kissed me on the forehead before kissing me on the lips and standing up and leaving the barn.

* * *

><p>Melissa P.O.V<p>

After tucking Emily in and checking for monsters under the barn, I kissed her on the forehead and on her lips; I left the barn. I wanted to stay with her but she didn't want me to fall behind in my classes and neither did I. I walked into the kitchen to see Aria was looking through the cupboards and Spencer was sitting on a stool.

Spencer asked "Hey, is Emily okay?"

I replied with "I think so, why?"

Aria said "She just seems off."

Spencer stated but asked at the same time "And going to bed this early?"

I answered with "She had a busy day."

Spencer asked "How busy?"

I answered with "Her day started at 6am, she went for a run that I think was really intense and hard. When she got home we had shower sex, she drove me to school and then went to see Hanna for the whole morning. When it was lunch she brought it to me and we spent my lunch time together, she then spent a couple of hours at the flower shop. Then to top that all off she did all the garden work for Dad, so really I'm surprised she hasn't brought yet."

Steve walked in saying "She's used to long busy days."

Spencer replied with "Really?"

Steve said "Hell yeah, we used to do 13 hour days on top of each other and that was just the on-time; we would normally go get pissed at night." A smirk came onto his face probably picturing all of the times they got drunk.

I asked "So it'll be normal for her to be busy all day?"

Steve answered with "Yeah, why do you think I'm upstairs packing when I hate it."

I smiled and said "Emily thinks its because your putting off the phone call."

Steve replied with "You know?"

I said "I was in the room at the time."

Steve replied with "Right."

I smiled and said "You should call her, she been miserable while you've been away."

Steve nodded and said "I'll think about it, I just came down for water."

Aria said "Here," she grabbed him a water bottle and gave it to him.

Steve replied with "Thanks," he walked out of the room.

Spencer said "That is a busy day but like he said she's use to it and apparently she got a busy week, do you know what she's doing?"

I answered with "Tomorrow she going to catch up with Mona, Thursday her, Toby and Steve are looking for a gym and then the weekend she having the sleepover with you guys."

Aria said "That's not really busy."

I replied with "True but add a lot of sex into that," they both grimaced but nodded their heads.

Aria asked "So then why does she seem off then?"

I responded with "Emily had a little freak out early but don't make it a big deal, you know what she like," they both nodded their heads and told me they understood. We did a bit more talking before I got stuck into some homework, sooner I did homework sooner I got to go to bed with Emily.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey so I hope you are enjoying what is happening in this story so far! With the whole army money and insurance I actually have no idea how much you get paid and all that stuff; so i'm just saying that's what they've got. ~KJ99!


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's P.O.V

_I look through the telescope on my gun to see the two enemy cars were getting closer and closer to territory line and they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. I was listening closely to the higher rank tell me what we were going to do while watching them come closer. Soon it started to rain bullets on us, I ducked and dodge as they came so close to hitting me, our higher rank told us to fire back or try and get out there. I saw the shooter was on the back of the vehicle and when my shoot was ready, I fired hitting him straight in the chase coursing him to fly off the vehicle and onto the ground to die. I saw bullets hit the front window of the cars and soon the driver and passengers were killed. We got the command for three of us two go down and retrieve the weapons and make sure they were dead. I volunteered and so did Toby and Steve, so with Steve on my left and Toby on my right with our guns ready to fire we stood up and head down while everyone else covered us. We moved quickly to the first car to find they were defiantly dead; I picked up one of their weapons and hand it to Toby who empty the bullets from the guy. I then heard Steve road in that the back on the cars were filled with weapons and bullets, I took at look for myself and they were defiantly lots of them. Soon the rest of the platoon was called down to help bring the weapons and bullets back to the base. With Steve and Toby again we walked over to the guy who I had should, I looked down to see it was my bullet that had killed him and he was only a teenager. I felt sick my first kill was a teenager just like me, I felt Steve tap me on the shoulder I looked up and told me with his eyes that it's going to be okay.  
><em>

I felt myself being shaken and heard "Emily! Emily wake up! Emily you're having a bad dream wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Melissa sitting on her knees on the bed and had been shaking my shoulders to wake me.

I asked "What happened?"

Melissa replied with "You were thrashing around and then you started to mumble out something about he was only a teenager; I decided it was time to wake up," I slowly sat up and tried to become more awake.

I said "Yeah that was probably for the best."

Melissa asked "Can I asked what the dream was about?"

I answered with "The first person I ever killed," Melissa nodded her head and sat back.

Melissa asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I think I'm okay."

Melissa nodded her head and I asked "Are you okay though?

Melissa responded with "You really scared me, I came in and you were thrashing around."

I placed my head on her cheek and watch as she leaned into it, I then say "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Melissa replied with "I know it was just really scary," I nodded my head.

I asked "Do you want to cuddle?" Melissa smiled and nodded her head. I lay back down and when comfortable Melissa laid down so that her ear was pressed up against my heart; I thinking she did it so she could hear for herself that I was okay. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight.

I hear her whisper "You're okay, you're okay, you're here, you're alive, you're okay, you're okay, you're here, you're alive," she said it over and over again trying to convince herself I was okay. I hated myself for how scared I kept making her, but returning normally life was going to be a lot harder than I ever thought it would be. I just hoped I could keep myself busy enough to not think about it all the time, I knew I would have to talk about everything that happened, about Greg and about the rest of the platoon but I wasn't ready for it. Melissa moved herself so her head was now in my neck and she snuggled herself closer into me more. I brought a hand up to the back of her hair and softly started running my fingers through her hair, I was trying to get her to fall asleep she had school tomorrow and I didn't want her to fall asleep during a class. Soon I felt Melissa light breathing against my neck and smiled to myself, I had been able to get Melissa to fall asleep and I was really happy that I had been able to do that.

* * *

><p>I had already gone for my morning run, driven Melissa to school and was now waiting outside the Apple Rose Grill for Mona, she had text me after I dropped Melisa off if we could meet there because she was coming from the library. I was more than happy to meet her there instead; it meant I got to watch Hanna fill her in on everything she had missed. I actually couldn't wait for Toby to move in across the street with Steve so we wouldn't have to run to his place before going fall on. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone saying my name; I looked up to see Mona crossing the road over to me.<p>

I smiled and said "Hey," she walked over to me and we hugged.

Mona asked "Should we go in?"

I answered with "Yeah sounds good," I walked over to the door and held it open for her. We walked into the restaurant and found a sit over in the corner next to the window but I could still see everything that was happening in the restaurant. I had actually pulled Mona chair out for her and tucked in for her.

She said "Thanks but you didn't have too."

I replied with "It's a force of habit."

Mona smiled and said "It's fine, just proves to me chivalry isn't dead." I nodded my head and looked up when the lady from yesterday came over to our table.

She said "Back again."

I replied with "Looks like it."

Mona asked "You were here yesterday?"

I answered with "Yeah I came to check on Hanna, seeing if she was okay after her break up with Caleb."

Mona smiled and said "And you're doing the same thing with me."

I replied with "I'm just checking the people I left behind are still okay, don't worry I'll be checking in with Mike as well."

The lady from yesterday asked "What can I get you?"

I replied with "A hot chocolate with three sugars please."

Mona asked "Trouble sleeping?"

I answered with "It's expected, last night was the first night."

Mona asked "First night for what?"

The lady interrupted with "What about you? What can I get you?"

Mona replied with "Soy latte please," she nodded her head and left the table to go make our drinks.

Mona said "I don't think she likes you very much."

I replied with "Yeah I think your right," I looked over at her for a few minutes before turning back to Mona.

I asked "So how have you been?"

Mona answered with "Good, focused on school and nothing else."

I said "That's good. And Mike?"

Mona replied with "I miss him but he was getting to overprotective of me, I couldn't go to party he kept thinking I would cheat on him but I couldn't do that to him never. I was never able to convince him, I still love him but that was getting to hard to put up with all the time. The constant phone calls, texts, showing up at my house when I didn't answer and getting angry." I nodded my head a long with everything she was saying I didn't want to interrupted I wanted to get her side of the story and his and see if there was any way to fix it.

I said "I understand. Would you ever take him back?" The lady brought over our drink just placing them in front of us and walking away without even asking us if we wanted food.

Mona answered with "I miss him and still love him, I seriously thought we would make it like you and Melissa but if he still acting like this then I don't thinking I could ever take him back."

I nodded my head and asked "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Mona replied with "You're going to either way aren't you?"

I answered with "Yeah, I want my friends to be happy and if I can help why wouldn't I."

Mona said "I get that but what if this is too far to be fixed."

I replied with "Never give up Mona, if you wanted something badly enough you'll get it. You just have to get through a lot of obstacles called life."

Mona nodded and asked "Did you get wiser while you were away," I just shrugged for a reply.

* * *

><p>All of sudden there was a loud bang sound, I snapped up looking around for it and when I couldn't find it; I felt myself move to hide under the table. I still looked around for it but I had no idea where it came from. I felt my breathing becoming quick and rapid, all I could hear was my breath and it was all I could focus on. I saw Mona in front of me trying to talk to me but I could hear was my breathing was too loud. I saw Mona away from my sight and then I soon felt something being thrown into my face. I looked up to see Mona standing there with any item glass; I looked down at myself to see I was covered in water.<p>

I smiled and said "Thanks."

Mona replied with "I didn't know how else to get your attention," Mona held her hand out for me and I took her hand; she helped me stand up. once I am standing I realise everyone that was in the restaurant was looking at me, my view zero-ins on Hanna standing next to the door that lead out the back. She snaps herself into action and walks over to me with a towel.

When Hanna gets to us she asked "Are you okay?" She held out the towel for me but Mona took it from her and started drying me down, I was still a little freak out to really focus on anything.

I replied with "Yeah I think so, sorry."

Mona said "Don't be stupid, you have nothing to apologise for," I just nodded my head and tried to get my breathing back to normal.

Hanna asked "Do you know what set it off?" she was asking both of us.

Mona answered with "No, all of sudden she was just under the table," they were both now looking at me.

I say "I heard a loud noise and I couldn't see where it had come from so it freak me out, survivor skills say hide." They both looked understanding in that answer and accepted it.

Mona asked "Do you need anything?"

I replied with "The one thing I want isn't here."

Hanna said "Melissa," I nodded my head and looked down sadly, I hate looking weak but it's how I felt so why hide it.

Mona asked "Do you think she would leave if she knew you needed her?" I nodded my head but kept looking down at the ground.

Mona said "Give me your phone and keys," I looked up at her confused.

She said "Trust me," I nodded my head and hand her my phone and keys.

Mona looked at Hanna and asked "Are you okay to look after her?"

Hanna replied with "Of course," Mona gave me a hug before disappearing I wondered what she was up to but I was still trying to calm my breath down so I didn't focus on it for to long.

I said "Don't you have to be working?"

Hanna replied with "Your more important to me than work," I smiled at her in thanks.

I asked "Did you get my text yesterday?"

Hanna nodded her head and said "Yeah I got it."

I replied with "I'll still pick you up tomorrow morning and spend as much time with you as need."

Hanna said "Thanks Em."

I just shrugged and said "You would do the same," Hanna nodded her head.

I then asked "Are you working Saturday?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah about five hour shift why?"

I answered with "I wanted to catch up with you and the other two, what's the best way to do that? Have a sleepover; we were thinking if you were working we would come here to spend it with you before returning to Spencers for a much needed sleepover."

Hanna smiled and asked "How did you know that's all what we need?"

I replied with "Just a hint but I need it as well."

Hanna asked "What do you mean?"

I sighed and said "Don't worry about it," I just at smiled her but she wasn't convinced.

Hanna said "How can you do that, have everyone tell you their secret but you not say a thing."

I replied with "I do tell people thing, I just do it in small doses."

Hanna said "That's true, you do, do that." I wanted to change the subject so I did to telling her about Steve and Toby moving into Ali's house together.

* * *

><p>Mona's P.O.V<p>

I hate seeing Emily like that so freaked out of just a noise, I had read up about people suffering after being in the army but I never thought I'd see Emily go through it. It was hard seeing someone who cared so much about other before herself, she was going to help me with Mike and I was so grateful. I missed him but I didn't know how to approach him, because I didn't know if he had changed or not and if he had whether it was for the good. When I arrived at Emily's car, I got in and dialled Melissa number praying she would answer.

I was grateful when I heard Melissa voice say "Em, are you okay?"

I say "Melissa its Mona."

Melissa replied confusedly with "Mona? Where's Emily? Is she okay?"

I say "Emily okay I think, she had a freak out in the coffee shop and all she wants is you."

Melissa replied with "I'm on my way."

I said "I've got Emily's car and I'm coming to pick you up."

Melissa asked "Okay, but who's with Emily"

I answered with "Hanna."

Melissa said "Alright, please get here soon."

I said "Be there as soon as I can be," she then hangs up really quickly I understood and put the key into the ignition and started the car up. I started to drive in the direction of Hollis

* * *

><p>Emily's P.O.V<p>

I could feel my knee tapping up and down in anxiously as I kept staring at the door waiting for it to open to reveal Melissa. Every time it opened I was hopefully only to be disappointed when it wasn't her. I just wanted her, to be in her arms and to have her calm me down. I felt a hand placing on my knee to stop it which it did, I followed up the arm and saw it was Hanna she gave me reassuring smile before removing her hand.

I say "Sorry."

Hanna replied with "It's okay." My hand soon felt like fidgeting I need something to do to take my mind off it.

I looked at Hanna and asked "Can you distract me? Please?" I was giving her a begging look in my eyes.

Hanna replied with "I think I want to keep the baby."

I asked "Are you serious?"

Hanna said "Yeah, I don't want the baby to feel like her or his birth parents didn't love him/her."

I smiled and said "That's great Hanna, I'll help in any way I can."

Hanna replied with "Thanks, I know you will Em."

I asked "How's the morning sickness?"

Hanna answered with "Luckily its very odd morning so I don't have it too much for Mum to get worried or ask question I'm not ready to answer," I nodded my head understanding what she means. My head snaps up again when I hear the sound of the door opening but it falls back down when it's not Melissa.

Hanna said "They'll be here soon don't worry," I sighed and nodded my head for what felt like the millionth time today. We spent another ten minutes talking Hanna was just trying to distracted me from looking at the door but it didn't work every time it open my head snapped up to looked and it all to be disappointed. This time when I snapped my head up I saw Melissa walking in with a panic look she automatically run over to me and pulled my into her. I put my head into her shoulder and slowly started to have tears fell from eyes. I hate being week and slowing them all how week I am, I normally had to be strong and being vulnerable wasn't a thing I was used to. Melissa must have heard or felt me crying because she started running her fingers throw my hair trying to get me to calm down.

Melissa then said "Hey, its okay. You don't have to be so strong, you can let go," I nodded my head so she knew I had heard her.

Melissa asked "Do you wanted to go home?" I nodded my head again.

Melissa said "Hey are we able to get two slice of chocolate cake please?"

I heard Hanna replied with "Sure," I heard the sound of her leaving.

Mona then said "Emily, will catch up again soon when you are to it," I nodded my head and I heard Melissa say something to her and soon I heard Hanna came back over.

Melissa said "Come babe, let's get you home," I nodded my head and stood back up straight. I saw Mona hand Melissa my keys and phone before Hanna stepped forward giving me the chocolate cake and a hug. Melissa then took hold of my hand and led me out of the Apple Rose Grill.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello Peoples! thank-you for sticking with this story, I hope you like your Christmas I am giving you (this chapter is the present.) I promise i'll get around to write even more for you and getting into the story more but I hope you like this chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC CHRISTMAS AND AN EVEN FANTASTICLY NEW YEARS! ~KJ99! love you all very much!

* * *

><p>The drive home was quiet; I just didn't feel like talking. All I want to do was have Melissa arms around me and just lay with her in silence. I still couldn't believe I had a freak out in public, over what I'm still not sure. I guess I really did need a counselling appointment sooner than I thought I would like to. I looked up when we pulled into the driveway of our house; I smiled at Melissa only a really little one and she did the same back.<p>

Melissa asked "What do you want to do?"

I answered with "I just want to lie in your arms and forget today ever happened."

Melissa replied with "I can do that."

I smiled and said "But I wold understand if you had to go back to school."

Melissa replied with "Hey, my fiancée needs me so I'm not going anywhere," to prove her point she leaned over and kissed me. We had a little make-out session before we both hopped out of my car and head around to the back gate to just go straight into the barn; I didn't really want to talk to Stevie right now. Walking back into the barn, I automatically went straight for the bed and crashed down onto it. I heard Melissa giggle a little so I sat up to see her just looking at me with this loving smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I crawled more up the bed before flipping myself over so I was looking up at the ceiling my view then changed to looking at Melissa; who was lying on top of me.

I say "I like this view."

Melissa replied with "I bet you do, now are you going to tell me what happened?" I know realised she had laid on top of me from stopping me from going anywhere; she wanted answers and this was her way of getting them.

I say "There was this loud unexpected bang and it freaked me out. Apparently Mona couldn't get through to me so she throw a glass of water at me."

Melissa said "So that's why you shirt looked damped I wondered what had happened," I just nodded my head and try to look ever but at Melissa.  
>Melissa places her hand under my chin and brings my face to look at her and said "Emily I think you need to see someone. I know you don't want or don't think you're ready but it's now twice these had happened and the sooner you deal the sooner it's over."<p>

I replied with "Okay, I'll look into it tomorrow."

Melissa said "Emily there's nothing wrong with asking for help."

I nodded my head and said "I know, I've just never really done it before."

Melissa replied with "Well now is a good time than any to start."

I asked "Can we just snuggle?"

A smirk appeared on her face and she asked "Are you sure that's what you want to do? Wouldn't you rather be doing something else?" The smirk now appeared on my face and I went to flip us over but Melissa pinned my hands down.

She then said "Not so quick, this is about you." I nodded my head and smile, I was happy for her to get me off first or as many times as she wants too. I felt Melissa lightly biting at my neck and kissing it at the same time, I didn't mind if she left marks we were so passed the stage of worrying or caring that it didn't matter to us. Melissa was mine, I was hers and no one would ever become between us we were too close for that to ever happen.

Melissa had made this all about me and I wasn't going to complain, I didn't know how many times she had gotten me off by now but I didn't care. Melissa crawled up from where she had been for the last two hours, she kissed me and I could taste my juice on her and it didn't taste too bad. Our boobs were pressed together which was the most amazing feeling ever.

Melissa asked "Are you okay now?"

I answered with "I don't even remember what the problem was," Melissa smiled and I smiled up at her. I had my arms wrapped her back and I started to lightly trace random patterns on her back, she kept getting shrived and would jerk every now and then but that was fine by me; it was nice when she moved.

Melissa asked "What do you want to do know?"

I answered with "I don't know but before we do anything else, I need a shower."

Melissa replied with "Yeah you smell like sex."

I asked "When is that ever a bad thing?"

Melissa said "True but other might mind," I nodded my head.

Melissa asked "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

I answered with "Hanna and I are hanging out on her break," I felt guilty straight away from lying to her but when she found out hopefully she would understand why I couldn't tell her.

Melissa said "Okay that's fine."

I asked "Do you want to go shower together?" she automatically smiled and we run off towards the bathroom Melissa finished getting undressed on the way. In the shower I decided it was time to repay Melissa the favour by giving her some pretty mind blowing shower sex.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how long we had been in the shower for but I just kept getting Melissa off by sucking on her clit and fingering her with 4 fingers. I only stopped when we both felt cold water spraying down on us, Melissa quickly reached over and turned the water off which I was grateful. Melissa helped me stand back, we stood in the shower naked just holding and looking at each other. I was rubbing her shoulder and back area which felt really tense and that's when I decided she needs a back massage.<p>

I thought I'd ask first though "Babe, would you like me to give you a back massage?" I could have sworn I heard her moan.

Melissa replied with "Yes please," I smiled at her and told her to go get comfy on the bed while I fine the lotion. She told me where it was as she was leaving the room, we had both dripped dried must've been standing there longer than I thought we had. I found it straight away, walking out into the main room area I found Melissa lying nakedly on her stomach on the bed. I had swallowed some salvia a couple of times, seeing Melissa like this was the best sight ever. I walked over to her and put my hand into between her legs and I could feel she was wet.

I smiled and said "Someone is a bit horny."

Melissa replied with "Like you're not," I just shrugged and straddle her ass. I squirted some lotion onto my hands rubbing it with the other one before starting to rub all the tension away from Melissa back. I went hard were she really needing it and soft in other place, I knew she was enjoying it which made me enjoy it. I had miss this while I was away just spending time with naked Melissa or even dressed Melissa I didn't mind either one.

* * *

><p>When her back was finished I had her roll over onto her back and I went straight to work onto her front. Where I was sitting was right onto of Melissa vagina and it was really good especially when she shrived from the coldness of the lotion. I spent a lot of time of her boobs but she didn't seem to mind, I loved Melissa boobs they fitted just right in my hands and they were just perfection. Playing with Melissa boobs was making me horny and I could feel my wetness dripping out of my slit and onto Melissa but she didn't say anything.<p>

I say "I love your boobs."

Melissa smiled and replied with "I never would have guessed."

I say "I love all of you."

Melissa said "And I love all of you too but I love you ass," to emphasize she squeezed both of my ass cheek which made me laugh.

I asked "Are we going to have sex again?"

Melissa replied with "As much as I would love too, I'm away too tired."

I said "Same here, maybe later. Do you want get dress and get some food?"

Melissa answered with "Sound good," when I finished giving her the massage we got dressed and head out of the barn wrapped up into each other and into the kitchen; we found Aria and Spencer in there.

Spencer said "Hey, when did you get home?"

Melissa replied with "Just a while ago we've been busy," they both nodded their heads understanding it. Still wrapped up into each other we walked over to the fridge to look for something to eat, I found the bowl of Stir Fry from a couple days now and it still should be okay so we decided to spilt it.

I asked "What are you two doing?"

Aria answered with "Nothing just hanging with each other," I nodded my head and smiled at the two. Melissa had put the Stir Fry into the microwave for it to heat up while I got us both a glass of water to drink each. We just spent the rest of the time in their hanging with Spencer and Aria, I was just catching up with the two and Melissa just want to spend some time with me and I was totally fine with that.

Though in the back of my head I was worried about tomorrow how Hanna's appointment go, I hoped we wouldn't receive any bad news I don't think I could handle it but I had to help Hanna through it if something bad did happen. The on the other side in the back of my mind I was wondering if I had gotten PST from the army or weather this was just a normal thing, I really wasn't sure. I think I held onto Melissa tighter to make sure she was defiantly there and was going to be there for me; if and when I need her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bouncing my leg up and down nervously, I had no idea why I was nervous; when it wasn't me who was pregnant and this appointment was for. Last night not much really happened, I spent most of the night with Melissa and the others before having an early night. I woke up at sunrise as normal and didn't wake Melissa up; I got changed into my running gear and went across the street to Steve and Toby's place. Most of their stuff was there but the house wasn't furnished yet, they want to spend one night there together just them and they would have a house warming party once everything was set up.

I did an hour run I would have continued with them but I wanted to see Melissa before she left for school and I was able catch her just as she was about to leave. After a few little things being said and loads of kisses she left for school and her orders for me were to go shower because apparently I smelt. After showering I went inside where I had breakfast with Aria and Spencer before Spencer had to rush off to school and I spent some time with Aria catching up; I wanted to make sure everything was okay with her.

Aria then went to school and I lay around the house for a bit before getting bored and going to the Apple Rose Grille to watch Hanna and get something to eat. I almost had a little heart attack when I saw Hanna slip on some water but luckily she caught onto the bench before she could fall, after that my eyes didn't leave her and I watched her carefully. We were both now sitting in the hospital waiting room for the doctor person to call out our name for her appointment; and for some reason I was really nervous.

I felt a hand stop my leg from bouncing and Hanna said "Would you stop, your making me nervous and that doesn't help anyone."

I replied with "I'm sorry, I have no idea why I'm nervous," I gave her a puppy dog look so she knew I was really sorry.

Hanna said "It's okay but you being nervous doesn't help me."

I nodded my head and asked "Okay, is there anything you want me to get you? A candy bar? A drink? Water? Anything?"

Hanna replied with "Water would be nice," I think she just wanted to give me something to do.

I said "Coming up," I stood up from my chair and over to the front desk to ask where I could get water from and they gave me directions to the water. After finding the water for Hanna I brought it back to her and she thanked me for it.

Hanna asked "Have you told anyone what you're doing today?"

I answered with "No, Melissa knows we are hanging out on your break but she doesn't know it's in a hospital."

Hanna said "Thank-you, I know it's not easy for you to lie to her and I hate that I've put you in this precision but I'm just not ready for others to know."

I replied with "I know Hanna and it's fine, I don't like lying to her but when she finds out she'll understand; hopefully."

Hanna asked "Your worried she not going to understand?"

I answered with "A little but I wouldn't change anything that I've done," a lady in a white coat called out Hanna's name and I saw the nervousness on her face straight away. I grabbed Hanna hand and help her stand up; we walked over to the lady and followed her into an appointment room. I helped Hanna sit down on the bed and sat down on the chair next to her still holding her hand.

The Doctor said "Hello I'm Doctor Scott, I'm the hospital female paediatricians," I nodded my head and smiled at her; looking at Hanna to see she still looked really nervous.

Doctor Scott asked "How long have you known your pregnant?"

Hanna replied with "Two months ago certain food were making me feel sick and after a while I decided it was time to figure out if there was anything wrong with me. I came here to get my blood taken and they told me I was pregnant, I haven't been to any doctor appointments yet this is my first one."

Doctor Scott nodded her head and said "That's okay, you were probably in shock but you have to realise there's a person inside of you that needs to be looked after."

Hanna replied with "Yeah I get it, I do that's why I'm here now."

Doctor Scott asked "How old are you Hanna?"

Hanna answered with "I'm 19, 20 in a few months."

Doctor Scott said "Okay, you need to be aware that in some teenage pregnancy there can sometimes be problems."

I asked "What problems?"

Doctor Scott answered with "You shouldn't worry about them but if there are any problems please tell me right away," I nodded my head. I was really worried and her calming voice wasn't helping me one bit.

Doctor Scott asked "Are we waiting for the father or can we get started?" the horror look on Hanna's face made me feel sad, angry and I felt like hunting Caleb down and killing him.

Hanna replied with "His not in the picture so we can get started," Doctor Scott nodded her head before telling Hanna to lie back down on the bed and lift her shirt up. I stood next to Hanna holding onto her hand with both of my hands and watched as Doctor Scott put some gel onto Hanna's belly. Doctor Scott moved this wand thing I didn't know what it was called looking for the baby, the room then filled with the beautiful sound of the babies' heartbeat.

I looked down at Hanna to see pure happiness on her face and Doctor Scott said "Do you see this medium size peanut on the screen."

Hanna replied with "Yeah."

Doctor Scott said "That's your baby Hanna," I watched Hanna's face the entire time she looked so happy. Looking up at the screen myself I saw the little baby growing inside of Hanna and I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

I asked "Can you tell the sex?"

Doctor Scott replied with "I won't be able tell for a couple of months, would you like a photo?"

Hanna was still staring at the baby and I answered for her with "Yeah can we have two copies please," Doctor Scott nodded her head and told us she would go collect the photos. I heard the door shut and looking at Hanna I saw a tear roll down her cheek, I wiped it away for her.

I asked "Are you okay?"

Hanna answered with "Yeah, it's just become so real."

I said "I know, it's incredible this is. I sound like a broken record but I'm going to be here every step of the way for you."

Hanna replied with "Thank-you Emily, for everything." I smiled at her and gave her hug.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Doctor Scott came back in carrying the two copies of the babies' and hand them to us.<p>

Doctor Scott said "Here you go, now I shouldn't need to see you for another month," I took the photos from her and put them into Hanna's hand bag.

Hanna replied with "Okay, is there anything I need to do to keep the baby safe?"

Doctor Scott said "Not putting extra stress on yourself, doing extra the more you relax the better it is. No drinking alcohol, no smoking and no drugs. You also should have a support network around you to help you out, who else knows?"

Hanna nodded her head and said "Okay I can do most of that, Emily is the only one who knows I'm just not ready for anyone else to know."

Doctor Scott replied with "Well you'll start showing soon so you won't have choice, do you want to maybe see a counsellor to talk about what you're going through?"

Hanna answered with "No I should be okay, when does the morning sickness stop?"

Doctor Scott said "It should stop in a couple of weeks but biscuits normally help most women with pregnancy."

Hanna replied with "Okay, I'll give them a try."

Doctor Scott said "Good point, just try to tell some people around you because that will take some of the pressure off of you and that's more important than anything really."

Hanna nodded her head and replied with "Yeah okay, I'll think about it."

Doctor Scott said "Okay, now if you don't have any more question I think we are finished."

Hanna answered with "Nope I'm good, Emily?"

I replied with "No I'm all good Hanna."

Doctor Scott smiled at us and said "Okay well you can make an appointment out at the front desk before you leave, sometime next month? But if something happens before don't hesitate to come."

Hanna nodded and answered with "Alright, see you in a month." Helping Hanna down from the bed she grabbed her handbag, I led her out of the room and to the front desk of the hospital.

At front desk the lady asked "How did it go?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah it went well, Doctor Scott told me to book an appointment for next month."

The front desk lady said "Okay, same time?"

Hanna said "Yes please, some day as well," The lady nodded her head and did some typing on the computer.

She then said "All done, now was there anything else?"

I asked "Is it possible to book a counselling appointment for me?" I could feel Hanna's concern eyes on me.

The front desk lady replied with "Yeah sure, when do you want to book it for? And do you have anyone in mind that you would like to see?"

I said "Is next Wednesday at one a clock fine? And I don't mind who I see."

She nodded her head and replied with "All done, I've set the appointment for when you wanted it and you'll be seeing Doctor West she is the best we've got."

I said "Thank-you so much," she handed me card with the time on it before Hanna and I both left the hospital and went to the car. Once we were in the car I start the car up and reversed out of the park and start to drive out of the parking lot.

Hanna asked "Are you okay?"

I answered with "I'm fine, just after yesterday I needed one since it's now happened twice."

Hanna said "Okay, well if you need to talk we can."

I smiled at her and replied with "Yeah I know thanks. Where do you want me to drive you?"

Hanna answered with "Well my boss gave me the rest of the afternoon for all the hard work I've done, so can you drive me home I think I'll just relax at home for a bit."

I said "Yeah okay," I start driving towards her house really grateful she didn't have to work anymore today.

Hanna asked "Why did you ask for two copies?"

I answered with "I wanted one for myself, if that's okay?"

Hanna smiled and said "Yeah it's more than okay," we smiled at each other before I went back to concentrating on the road and driving her home.

* * *

><p>After dropping Hanna off at her place, I drove back to my place which I was now pulling into the driveway of. I tuck the photo of Hanna's ultrasound into my pocket so no one would see it; I hopped out of the car and headed up the front door.<p>

Opening the door I saw Steve standing there with a box, Steve said "Thanks I was struggling to open it."

I replied with "It's okay, is that the last box?"

Steve said "Yeah for now, my parents are shipping all my things from their place here tomorrow."

I nodded my head and asked "Are okay with that?"

Steve answered with "Yeah, I wasn't always going to live with my parents and I'll call them every weekend and go home for the holidays," I smiled and nodded my head.

Steve asked "Do you want to come over and have a look at the place?"

I replied with "No, I'm alright besides I've got some stuff to do," Steve nodded his head before walking around me and out the door. Closing the door before walking more into the house and into the kitchen looking for something to eat, that's when I heard the door open and close thinking it was Steve forgetting something or one of the girls coming back from school so I don't bother waiting to see. Opening the fridge door up I looked for something to eat but not coming up with anything but I was very helpful, that's when I felt arms wrapping around me I jumped a bit before smelling Melissa scent and relaxed in her arms.

Melissa asked "What you doing?"

I answered with "Looking for food."

Melissa asked "Did you come up with anything?"

I replied with "Nope, what are you doing home aren't you meant to be in class?"

Melissa said "It got cancel, the teacher had a family emergence and there was no time to get a replacement."

I nodded and said "Cool, means I get to spend more time with you."

Melissa smiled and replied with "Yeah that's always a good thing."

I said "Best thing in my books," I turned around in Melissa arms and finally kissed her on the lips. After the quick and heated make-out session in the kitchen Melissa pulled back saying "I saw Steve going over to the house, we should go help him unpack."

I asked "That's what you wanted to be doing right now?"

Melissa replied with "No since we have the house to ourselves for a while but he needs help."

I nodded and said "Okay if that's what you want to do."

Melissa replied with "It is," I closed the fridge door that had managed to stay open before following Melissa out the house, locking it and heading over to Steve and Toby's new house. Even though the door was close we still just walked straight in, waking into the living room to find Steve standing there looking around at his boxes probably just trying to work out where to start.

Melissa asked "Need a hand?"

He jump and said "Gez, you scared the crap out of me."

Melissa replied with "Sorry, we thought we'd come help," Steve instantly had a look of relief on his face.

Steve said "Okay, well first I need to work out which room I wanted but I didn't know which one was Ali's room."

I replied with "It's the bright yellow painted one."

Melissa asked "Why yellow?"

I answered with "Alison favourite colour," Melissa nodded her head.

I turned to Steve and said "I hope it's not a problem that, not using that room."

Steve replied with "It's fine but it's just a room," I understood that and I'm over Ali it's just seemed weird to think about someone else being in the room other than Ali.

Changing the subject I asked "So which room are you going to have?"

Steve answered with "I don't know can you tell what room, was what?"

I replied with "You don't have to the same they had; this is your house now."

Steve said "I know, it's just easier."

I nodded my head and said "Well this is the living room; you obviously should know where the kitchen, laundry and bathroom are?"

Steve said "Yeah I do."

I replied with "Follow me upstairs," I lead the two upstairs and oncer up we came to a fall away with four doors.

I said "Okay on the right first door was Jason, next to that is the bathroom and across from the bathroom was Ali's room; then next to that was their parent's room."

Steve asked "Okay, which one is the biggest room?"

I answered with "I don't really know."

Melissa asked "Why not?"

I replied with "Well I've only ever been in Ali's room, Jason room was off limits and her parent's room was the same."

Steve said "Okay, I'll just take a look then," I nodded my head before walking down towards Ali's old room.

* * *

><p>Turning the door I swang it open and looked inside to see the wall were still bright as ever, the room looked really massive without any stuff in it.<p>

I heard Melissa asked "So this is where you and Ali would hang out?"

I answered with "Pretty much, for the whole time we were dating," I walked into the room and looked around the walls were really bare but you could see the marks from Ali's posted that she used to have hung up there. Walking over to the walk in close that Ali made her parents build for her, I remember that argument it was so ugly but Ali got her way as usual. When I saw it I smirked but I also felt sad about it being there and what could've happened or been?

Melissa must've sensed it because she asked "What's wrong?

I replied with "Nothing us such, I just didn't know she kept it or it got painted over."

Melissa asked "What do you mean?" walking more into the closet; I sat down and leaned against the wall.

I said "Come here," Melissa walked into the closet as well and sat down in front of me.

Melissa asked "What are we doing in here?"

I replied with "As funny or strange or weird us it sounds this where Ali and I spent most of our time together."

Melissa asked "In the closet?"

I smiled and said "Ironic huh?" Melissa nodded her head and looked around in the closet I think she was trying to work out why we would spend time in here.

I said "It was our quiet place, no one would bother us and we could just escape from the real world."

Melissa said "Away from your real feelings for me," I nodded my head sadly.

Melissa then asked "Did you have proper feelings for her?"

I answered with "I don't I know to the end I was but I don't anymore, Ali is just a person to me."

Melissa asked "Then why won't you let Toby or Steve uses this room?"

I replied with "I don't know, I practical lived in this room with Ali and it's a special place me."

Melissa nodded and said "I'm trying to understand really I am, but to me it looks like you don't want to be with me you want to be with her."

I quickly said "No that's not it at all, I am so in love with you and I can't imagine not being with you. I want to marry you Melissa Hasting, no one else. I want a future with you, no one else. I want to have kids with you, no one else. I want to grow old with you, no one else."

Melissa replied with "I believe you but what's so special about this room, you won't let it go?"

I said "This," I moved my leg and pointed to the engraving into the floorboard.

Melissa looked at shocked and asked "When did you do it?"

I answered with "I don't know, it was before we started dating but it's in the past I just don't want anyone to get rid of it. It was Ali's way of asking me out, she thought it was romantic and at the time it was but the only person I want to engrave my name with is you; like we did at the kissing rock." Melissa smiled as memories of our first date come into her mind before my dad died, when everything was good and perfect in the world.

I said "Melissa I love you and I can't wait marry you."

Melissa replied with "I love you too Emily and I can't wait to marry you either," I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Putting as much passion as I could into the kiss and making sure she knew it was her I wanted to be with.

Pulling away from Melissa, I asked "Can I ask you a question?"

Melissa replied with "Of course."

I said "That day I walk you to class and brought lunch to you, when your teacher interrupted us you said it won't be that for long what did you mean?"

Melissa answered with "While you were away I had a lot of time to think about us getting married and I thought if you were okay with it if I changed my last name to you last name." To say I was shock would be an understatement, Melissa want to become a Fields, she want be called Mrs Fields. After what's happened with the Fields family she wants to become one, it totally knocked me for six.

Melissa said "Emily, Em, baby are you okay?"

I replied with "I'm more than okay, you wanted to have my last name? You want become a Fields? You want to be a Fields?"

Melissa smiled and said "Yeah I do, I want all of you baby including name, if that's okay?"

I answered with "It's more than okay Melissa," I leaned over and smashed our lips together. I held so much love for her and I knew she felt the same way to me. Of course I still did get why Melissa was with me, wanted to marry me but I was happy with everything. I then felt sad and Melissa pulled away and looked at me with concern.

Melissa asked "What's wrong?"

I replied with "I wanted to run and tell or ring my Dad."

Melissa sighed and asked "Are you okay?"

I answered with "Yeah, say you wanted to be a Fields again."

Melissa said "I want to be a Fields. I want to be your wife Emily. In sickness and in health, in good times and bad time." Melissa kissed me every time she finished a word, she really wanted me to believe her and I did.

I smile and said "I love you Miss Hastings and I can't wait to marry you."

Melissa replied with "It won't be that for long," I leaned over and kissed her she instantly kissed me back with just as much as me and just as much tongue.  
>When got interrupted by a voice saying "Alright, stop being all mushy and come help me unpack," I looked up to see Steve leaning against the wardrobe doorframe.<br>I smiled and said "We could serenade your house for you if you want," I smiled cheekily at Melissa who giggled in return.  
>Steve replied with "No thank-you, now come help," he held out a hand to help me up which I took before turning around and helping Melissa up as well. We all left that room and head downstairs to help Steve with unpacking his stuff; FUN!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I set myself a challenge for this chapter to double in words of what I had before this chapter and I managed to do this; which is why this is chapter is really long but I didn't think you would mind. Enjoy! ~KJ99!

* * *

><p>After a long week of helping Steve and Toby move into their new house, which was now all set up with their things and furniture. We had also signed up Rosewoods local Gym, that had really good rates and wasn't too much a month. I had caught up with Mona again apologizing loads of times for my panic attack at the grill but she told me it was okay and told me to get help soon.<br>Everyone was really thrilled when I told them about going to see a counsellor next week and they were all happy I was getting some help. Melissa and I had spent time together when she wasn't at Hollis or studying, we had talked about wedding plans she really wanted to know who was going to be in my wedding party; but I still had no idea. Spencer, Aria and I were now sitting at the grill they were both studying while I kept a close eye on Hanna making sure nothing bad happened to her.

I then hear Spencer asked "Emily, are you okay?"

I looked at her and replied with "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Aria said "You've been staring at Hanna for last five minutes."

I replied with "Sorry, just you two aren't really talking."

Spencer said "Okay, we'll put the books away," and just like that the books were closed.

I smiled at them both and Aria asked "So what are we doing tonight?"

Spencer replied with "We can hang out at mine like we use to do."

I smiled and said "That sounds great."

Aria said "Movie marathon it is then."

I replied with "Dibs first choice."

Spencer said "That's no fair," I looked at her with a really expression and she back off straight away making Aria and I both laugh a little at her.

Aria asked "Do you have any plans now that your back?"

I smiled and replied with "Yeah marry her sister."

Spencer said "How are the plans going?"

I answered with "That's a question for Melissa and Hanna, all I have to do is work out whose in my bridal party."

Aria asked "Do you have anyone in mind?"

I replied with "I have a few but I need to talk to Melissa about it first."

Spencer said "I still can't believe you're going to be the first one out of us married."

I replied with "Yeah it's crazy but I love your sister Spence and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

Spencer smiled and said "That's all a sister wants to hear, soon will be sisters-in-laws."

I replied with "But were more than that Spence, we've been sister since we first meet no need to add in law to it." Spencer stood up from her seat, walking around the table to me and hugged me; I couldn't resist hugging her back. I heard the sound of a flash and looked over Spencers shoulder to see Aria had taken a photo, I smiled at her not able to be at her.

Aria then said "A'ww you two are so cute," Spencer walked back over to her seat and kissed Aria on the lips. While they continued kissing I looked over to find Hanna was nowhere to been seen, I looked everywhere in the restaurant but I couldn't see her.

I say "I'm just going to go check on Hanna," I saw Aria gave me the thumbs up before going back to kissing Spencer. I smiled at the two of them before standing up and heading over near where the doors are that I'm not allowed to cross through.

Hanna's boss asked me "Can I help you?"

I replied with "Yeah, is Hanna back there?" I point towards the door.

Hanna's boss said "She might be, why?"

I answered with "I just wanted to make sure she's okay."

Hanna's boss said "You've got ten minutes," I smiled at her and thanked her before walking through the door flaps to look for Hanna. After checking the kitchen not finding her, I checked the locker rooms where they keep their personal stuff while working and she wasn't there.

Walking over to the staff toilets, I knocked on the door and said "Hanna? Hanna are you in there? It's Emily," I stood there for a bit before the doors opened to reveal Hanna. I walk into the bathroom closing the door behind me and look at Hanna she looks really pale.

I asked "Are you okay?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah I'm fine," I looked to see the toilet lid was down which told me straight away that Hanna had been throwing up.

I asked "Over powered smelling of the food?"

Hanna said "How'd you know?"

I replied with "I've read a bit on pregnancy."

Hanna gave me look and I added "I had to in case someone over there was in labour or something to do with pregnancy, lucky I only did it once."

Hanna asked "You delivered a baby?"

I replied with "This isn't sexist or anything like that but I was the only female in a platoon full of men, who vomited at the site of seeing it in text books."

Hanna laughed and said "I didn't know that."

I replied with "Yeah, we were just driving around on patrol and out of nowhere there was this car parked with a woman in a lot of distress. She was having construction and there was no time to get her to the hospital so me being the only one who hadn't thrown up at seeing what was going on down there, I helped her deliver the baby."

Hanna smiled and said "That's amazing."

I nodded and replied with "Yeah, the baby was in good condition, had good health and was baby girl," pulling out my wallet to find the picture I had been given and handed it to Hanna.

Hanna asked "Is this her?" I smiled and nodded my head.

Hanna said "Wow, she looks so real."

I replied with "Yeah, it was amazing at the time it was nice getting to deliver something new into this world even if it was in this crazy situation, it was a new life ready to take it on."

Hanna smiled and asked "What's her name?"

I replied with "Pam Michele, I don't know her last name just her first and middle name."

Hanna asked "Isn't that your Mum's name?"

I replied with "Yeah, the lady asked for my Mums name and I told her, that's what she called her."

Hanna said while looking at the picture "That's incredible Emily."

I said "Yeah it is, the boys gave me that night off from cooking the food was absolutely disgusting, a couple of the guys got food poisoning."

Hanna laughed and replied with "You've changed a lot since being there."

I said "It's expected, seeing what you do it changes you."

Hanna asked "Does Melissa know?"

I replied with "Nah I haven't gotten around to telling her."

Hanna said "You should, it's a great story."

I nodded and replied with "Yeah, I will." Hanna handed the photo back to me and looked at it before putting it back into my wallet.

I said "So many things happened out there but that was the best, as well as the friends I made but that tops it."

Hanna replied with "Well helping someone give birth does sound amazing, and now I know if I go into surprise labour before my due date I know who to call."

I smiled and said "You would've called me anyway."

Hanna replied with "Yeah your right, I don't think Spencer knows too much about giving birth."

I said "Defiantly not, I was scared that day not as scared as proposing to Melissa but I was scared. I was scared because one mistake and I could've harmed that kid for life, one slip up and she could've died."

Hanna replied with "Well she didn't die and nothing bad happen, it's all because of you."

I smiled and said "You have to get back to your shift and the girls will be worried about where I am."

Hanna replied with "Right, Emily."

I looked at her and said "Yeah?"

Hanna replied with "Thank-you for sharing that with me."

I smiled and said "No problem Hanna, I'll leave you to get clean up." Hanna nodded her head and walked over to the door, headed out of it and back to the table where Spencer and Aria were sitting at.

* * *

><p>Sitting back down on the stool coursing them both to look up from their books, I smiled at them and they both closed their books.<p>

Spencer asked "Everything okay with Hanna?"

I replied with "Yeah, everything is fine," I smiled at them both which sealed the deal.

Hanna then walked over to the table and asked "Are we all good here?"

Spencer replied with "Can I have a top up please," Hanna nodded her head before looking at Aria and I too.

I asked "Can I have water please?"

Hanna replied with "Sure, Aria do you need anything?"

Aria said "No I'm okay thanks Hanna," Hanna nodded her head before grabbing our dirty dishes and taking them back into the kitchen area was my guess. I heard the door open but didn't take much notice of it since I was watching the door Hanna went through making sure she was okay.

I then felt hands cover my eyes and voice ask "Guess who?"

I replied with "Hmm…well it can't be my fiancée since she's meant to be at home studying for a big test she has on Monday in her first class."

Melissa said "I got sick of studying and need a coffee break," she removed her hands from my eyes and took the seat next to me.

I replied with "Right and you couldn't possible have made coffee at home."

Melissa said "Not when my fiancée just happens to be at restaurant that serves coffee."

I smiled and replied with "I missed you too," I leant over and went to peck her on the lips but she wanted more than a peck and I was happy to give her more. We broke apart when we heard someone clearing their throats; I looked to see it was Hanna's boss standing there with our orders.

I asked "Where's Hanna?"

She replied with "Don't know but she might lose her job, if she doesn't stay focus on it."

I said "What do you mean?"

She replied with "I like Hanna but she keeps taking five minute breaks even after she just had one."

I asked "Can I go see her again, please?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Yes but only five minutes this time," I put my hands up in surrender.

Spencer asked me "Is Hanna okay?"

I replied with "She's fine, sorry baby I have to go check on Hanna."

Melissa said "It's okay Emily, I understand go before she loses her job." I had to stop myself from sprinting to the staff bathroom, I knew she would be there again maybe her working in foods wasn't such a good idea at the moment. I was going to knock but when I heard the sound of puking, I just opened the door up which surprisingly wasn't locked.

Hanna must've heard because she said "Someone's in here right now," quickly opening the door to close and lock it behind me once in. I walked over to Hanna, pulled her up into my hand and rubbed her back while she continues to puke.

I said soothingly "It's okay Hanna, just get it all out."

Hanna replied with "I'm never getting pregnant again," I smiled and tried to hold back a laugh but it slip out.

Hanna sat back from dry heaving and looked up at me; she said "Are you seriously laughing at me."

I replied with "I couldn't help it, what you said was funny."

Hanna said "I'm too tired to be mad at you, and my feet hurt."

I nodded and replied with "Look I know you need money but I think you should find a new job because you working in the food business right now doesn't really seem to fit the health and safety bill."

Hanna said "I know but where else can I get a job?"

I replied with "I could speak to Victor, Anne or Sam and ask them if you could work there part time."

Hanna said "What if they don't need help?"

I answered with "Sam is helping with the shop because he is a good son but he has a family he would like to see maybe you and him could work out a shift pattern together."

Hanna said "Alright you look into it but no one can know I'm pregnant and for now I'll stay here."

I nodded and replied with "Okay, I don't want to put extra stress on you but you should know your boss might have to fire you if you keep this breaks up."

Hanna said "It's fine Emily, we'll work something out."

I replied with "I'll go seem them tomorrow afternoon or something."

Hanna said "Thank-you Emily, now I have to get back to my shift."

I replied with "Yeah, come on let me help you up." I stood up from where I was sitting and held my hands out for Hanna, I pulled her up and left again to let her clean up. Walking out of the back and over to the table.

Spencer asked when I got to the table "How's Hanna?" I kissed Melissa on the lips before sitting back down on my stool.

I replied with "She's fine."

Aria asked "Is she seeing a new guy that we don't know about?"

I replied with "No, really there's nothing going on with Hanna," I smiled at them but I wasn't sure if they believed me this time. I hated lying to them and especially Melissa but I had to for Hanna's sake, if she wasn't ready then I need to respect that. Seeing Hanna walk out from the doors made me smile a little but I did show it, Hanna then walked over to us again.

Hanna said "Melissa?"

Melissa replied with "I missed Emily," she smiled at both of us.

Hanna asked "Do you need anything?"

Melissa answered with "Can I have a coffee with two sugars to go please," Hanna nodded her head and left to get it.

I asked "You're leaving?"

Melissa replied with "Yeah I have to get back to studying and your spending time with your friends."

I nodded and said "Right, okay."

Melissa said "A'ww someone misses me already."

I replied with "Of course I do, I'm sleeping in Spencer room like we use to do."

Melissa sad "Well we'll see each other tomorrow then."

I asked "What about dinner?"

Melissa replied with "Well you guys will be getting pizza and I'll get some take-out of some kind which I'll eat while studying."

I nodded and said "That is so Hastings of you."

Melissa smiled and replied with "Maybe but you won't be able to say that for long."

I said "Yeah, you'll be a Fields and I'll have to blame it on that."

Melissa laughed at me and was going to kiss me when Spencer asked "You're changing your name?"

Melissa answered with "Yeah, I want to become a Fields."

Aria said "A'ww that's cute," I smiled at her.

Spencer asked "Do Mum and Dad know?"

Melissa answered with "No but I'll tell them soon."

I gasped and said "You're still scared of your parents."

Melissa replied with "I am not."

I said "You are too; I thought you got over being scared of them when your Dad knew about us but I guess I was wrong."

Melissa replied with "Well there scary people," I smiled but saw Spencer and Aria nodding their heads from out of the corner of my eyes.

I said "They are just people, your parents to be exact if anyone should be scared of them it's me but I'm not so you have no reason to be."

Melissa answered with "Yeah, well I'm allowed to find them scary if I want too," I saw Hanna walking over with Melissa coffee.

I smiled and said "We'll talk about this later; right now you need to go home and study."

Hanna said "Here's your coffee Melissa, I'll put it on their bill and sorry for the wait."

Melissa replied with "It's okay Hanna, I got spend some more time with this one so it doesn't matter," Hanna smiled before walking away to another table.

I said "I'll see you later; I'll come see you when we get home and before going to sleep."

Melissa nodded and replied with "Alright, goodbye and you two look after my fiancée."

Spencer said "We will," Aria nodded her head. I could see the fear Melissa had placed in them from their eyes and I had to stop myself from laughing. Melissa kissed me on the cheek before grabbing her coffee from the table and leaving the restaurant.

When she was out of sight for me, I turned back to the girls and Spencer asked "So when did Melissa ask for your name?"

I replied with "Formally never but we talked about it the other day when we were helping Steve unpack his things, ironically and funnily we were in Ali's room well Ali's closet to be exact."

Aria said "You were in Ali's closet?"

I replied with "Yeah, she had said something about it before but I didn't have time to ask her about it and I did when we were there. For some reason Melissa wants my last name, which is great but I'm not forcing her too."

Spencer said "My sister is crazily in love with you and she wants as much of you as she can have that's why," I didn't really know what to say which Aria must've sensed because she changed the subject to something else and I smiled my thank-you at her. They went into talking about their work at Hollis while I pay attention to that, I also payed attention to Hanna making sue was okay and thinking about Melissa all at once.

* * *

><p>Once Hanna finished had finished we all packed up our stuff, Spencer had driven us here expect for Hanna who had driven herself to work. Aria went with Hanna but I decided to drive Hanna to my place because I just didn't feel comfortable letting her drive by herself and she didn't complain one bit.<p>

Hanna asked "What's my excuse for not drinking alcohol tonight?"

I replied with "What makes you think will be drinking tonight?"

Hanna said "Because we always do but I can't."

I replied with "I know you can't, why don't you just say you don't want to drink."

Hanna said "Because they will ask me why and I can't tell them why I really can't."

I replied with "I know, do you have to work tomorrow?"

Hanna answered with "The afternoon shift."

I nodded and said "Well just say you already on notices at work and you don't want to have alcohol in your steam."

Hanna replied with "Yeah, I can do that thanks."

I said "No problem Hanna, I said I'd help you and that's what I'm doing," I saw out of the corner of my eye that Hanna nodded her head before looking out the window and I went back to concentrating on the road ahead. Parking the car alongside of the house since there wasn't enough room to park it in the driveway since everyone was now home, looking across the road I saw no lights on telling me Steve and Toby either had an early night or were inside our place. Hopping out of the car I saw a take-out car pull up, I told the girls to go in and I'd deal with it. When I saw who got out the car wearing that uniform I couldn't help thee laugh that slipped out, it was Ian.

He said "Yeah laugh it up, it's a job and I get paid."

I smiled and replied with "Oh I will, this is golden. Ian Thomas poster boy for success is delivering take-out to my house, do you mind if I take a photo?"

Ian said "Hurry up Fields, I don't have all night."

I replied with "Now that's not very friendly service what would your boss say, isn't the customer always right," I took my photo out from my pocket and started snapping picture of him.

Ian said "Whatever I could care less, are you done?"

I replied with "Sure him, how much is the bill?"

Ian answered with "Twenty dollars," I nodded my head before putting my phone away and getting my wallet out to pay him and he handed me the food in exchange for the money.

Ian asked "What no tip?"

I replied with "Yeah here's a tip, stay away from my fiancée."

Ian looked shocked and asked "What, you're getting married?"

I answered with "Yep, ask Melissa to marry me four years ago."

Ian asked "Then why haven't you tied the knot yet?"

I replied with "I've been on tour in Afghanistan."

Ian nodded and said "Right, bit hard to hate you when you've been out there."

I replied with "Yeah but I can still hate you as much as I want to, I'll see you around Ian." Without letting him reply I walked away and head inside, not caring if he wanted to say anything else to me.

* * *

><p>When I got inside the house I burst out laughing, I couldn't believe he had actually let me take picture of him and he much be dispread for money if his working there. Walking into the living room to find no one in there, I continued into the kitchen to find everyone but Melissa in there.<p>

Mr H asked "What so funny?"

I replied with "You wouldn't believe it, I hardly do."

Steve asked "What's wrong?"

I answered with "Nothing, if he stays the hell away from Melissa."

Spencer said "Emily you're making no sense."

I smiled and said "Spence, come here and see if I make sense," Spencer walked over to me and I show her the photos of Ian on my phone and she burst out laughing too.

Spencer said "Oh my god," Spencer almost fell over from laughing if it wasn't for me helping her stand up, I gave Aria a signal to take over which she did.

Mrs H asked "What's going on?"

I answered with "I got Melissa take-out."

Toby said "We see that but we are trying to work out what so funny about that," Spencer who had start to calm down starting laughing again.

Mr H asked "Emily, we are all lost can you explain."

I smiled and said "Ian Thomas the poster boy for success is the take-out delivery boy." I watch as Toby, Mrs H and Mr H bite their lips trying not to laugh, Hanna and Aria just planned burst out laughing and Steve looked confused.

Steve asked "Who's Ian Thomas?"

Mr H said "You're joking," I shook my head and show them all the pictures.

I said to Steve "Ian is Melissa ex-boyfriend," Steve nodded his head for a reply.

I then say "I'm going to go give Melissa her food," they all nodded their heads and I head out the kitchen to go across to the barn.

Knocking on the barn door and saying "Special delivery for one Melissa Hastings," I heard a giggle inside before movement and the door open to reveal Melissa.

Melissa asked "What's the delivery you or the food?"

I smiled and replied with "The food," she looked disappointed but it didn't last long before she held the door open for me to walk in which I did.

Melissa asked "How much do I own you?"

I answered with "Just a kiss on the lip," Melissa smile before kissing me on the lips which I deepen. The kiss was becoming very heated and feeling very, very good but I knew if one of us didn't stop it we would end up naked; Melissa must've been thinking the same because she broke apart.

Walking over to the table to put the take-away on, I asked "How's the studying going?"

Melissa replied with "Slowly, I feel like nothing is going in."

I nodded and asked "Are you just reading the martial?"

Melissa answered with "Yeah over and over again."

I said "Try writing all your information down on a piece of paper."

Melissa asked "Why?" she was looking at me if I was crazy.

I replied with "Don't look at me like that, I use to do it all the time when I cared about school. I would write everything I could on the topic down believe me it helps more than you think and be aware your hand will hurt but if you pass then who cares."

Melissa nodded and said "I'll give it ago, when did you stop caring about school?"

I answered with "Not sure, I just stop trying."

Melissa asked "Why?"

I replied with "I don't know I just did, I got sick of school I guess."

I then say to change the subject "I need change."

Melissa smirked and asked "Do you want some help?"

I answered with "I'd love that but tonight we knew was for the girls and bedsides you're studying."

Melissa nodded and said "I know, I know," I walked over to the closet for something casual to wear.

I then said "I almost forgot, can you come here for a sec?"

Melissa replied with "Sure," and she was soon standing leaning up against the door frame. I dug my phone out of my pocket and got it to the photos.

I said "Yes these are real," I handed the phone over to her and watch. Watching as her face turned to shock, to disbelief, she looked at me a couple time and after I nodded a couple times at her she burst out laughing.

Melissa said "Wow, how the mighty fall."

I replied with "Yep," she handed my phone back which I took.

Melissa said "Wow, I wonder what happened."

I replied with "He got what was coming to him," Melissa nodded her head agreeing with me.

I asked "Can I borrow that sweater your wearing please?"

Melissa replied with "Why?"

I said "It's warm, it smells like you and since we aren't sleeping in the same room tonight I want something that smells like you."

Melissa smiled and replied with "You are so adorable," she then removed her sweater to reveal she was wearing nothing under it but her bra.

I said "You wore that out, like that?"

Melissa replied with "I forgot and by the time I realised it was too late," I nodded my head and she handed it to me. Taking my polo shirt off and was about to put it into the washing basket when Melissa took it from me with smile making me smile back at her.

Quickly putting her sweater her on which she had watched me do, I say "Wait," she had gone to put hers on.

Melissa replied with "For what?" I close the gap between us and kissed the tops of her boobs; always a boob girl.

Melissa laughed and said "Maybe you should marry my boobs," I smiled at that idea and got slapped from Melissa making me laugh.

I replied with "Okay, you can put the shirt on now if you want too."

Melissa said "Thanks," she then pulled my polo shirt on and she looked amazing in it.

While looking for something to wear on the bottom Melissa asked "What's going on with Hanna?"

I replied with "I wish I could tell you but I can't tell anyone, she's not ready."

Melissa nodded and said "Okay but as soon as can, can you?"

I replied with "Of course, I hate lying to you," I found a pair of my old shark shots and decided to wear them.

Melissa said "Yeah I do too, but I understand," I smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

I sighed before saying "I need to get back to the girls," we both looked down sad.

Melissa then said "It's one night we lasted four years away from each other."

I replied with "Yeah, surely we can last one night."

Melissa said "Bit ridiculous if we can't."

I replied with "That's true, I'll see you before I sleep," Melissa nodded her head before pecking me on the lips and pushing me towards the barn door; after another quick peck I was out of the barn and heading back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Walking inside the house to find only Mr and Mrs H in the kitchen, Mr H said "Steve and Toby are in the dining room setting up for our dinner and the girls upstairs, the pizza has been ordered."<p>

I nodded and replied with "Alright, I'll head upstairs now," they both smiled at me before I left the kitchen and head upstairs to Spencers room. At Spencer's door I didn't bother knocking on the door, I just walked in to find Spencer and Aria snuggled up on the bed with Hanna sitting at the foot of the bed.

Spencer asked "Isn't that Melissa sweater?"

I replied with "Yeah it is."

They all smiled before saying "A'ww how cute," altogether. I rolled my eyes at them before sitting on the bed next to Hanna, I wrapped my arm around her which made her jump a bit but she then relaxed into it.

Hanna asked "So what's the plan for tonight?"

Spencer replied with "To catch up and hung out."

Aria said "First order of business, Hanna how's the wedding plans going?" I first thought they were going to ask her about what was going on with her but was grateful Aria didn't go there.

Hanna answered with "We've only really made a few decisions Melissa didn't want to do too much with Emily not here."

I asked "Which are?"

Hanna replied with "It's not going to be in a church is the only decision really," I nodded and was happy with that. Melissa understood that I didn't want to have a wedding in a church and she didn't either was even more great.

Spencer said "That's not much, has a date been set?"

Hanna answered with "No, we didn't know what Emily schedule was and didn't want to plan for it if she wasn't going to here."

I said "Well I'm free as a bird now."

Hanna nodded and replied with "Well when Melissa and I discuss the wedding will work it out."

I said "Alright, thanks Hanna for doing this."

Hanna replied with "Of course Emily," I kissed the top of her head. There was then a knock on the door which Spencer stood up from the bed to get and it reveal Mr H who was holding two pizza boxes and Steve who was holding a tray full of drinks.

Spencer said "Thanks, can you please put then on the desk," she pointed at the desk and they nodded their head and placed the food and drinks on it.

Aria asked "What are the drinks?"

Steve replied with "A beer for Emily, red wine for you girls and water in case you needed it."

Hanna looked at me straight away and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, you won't be drink any of that on my watch," Hanna nodded her head knowing she could trust me.

I say "Thank-you," they both nodded their head before leaving the room and Spencer closed the door behind them. Aria, Hanna and I stood up from the bed and went over to the desk where Spencer was standing already pouring wine into the glass

Hanna then said "No wine for me Spencer."

Spencer asked "Why?"

Hanna replied with "I have work tomorrow."

Aria said "But you've gone to work before with only one glass."

Hanna looked scared as hell and I said "Aria her boss is watching her closely at the moment, she can't have any alcohol in her steam while at work, especially now when her boss is watching her like a hawk."

Spencer nodded and said "That makes sense, don't worry Hanna we'll drink your share," I saw the relief on Hanna's face which almost made me laugh but I was able to hold it in. We all grabbed some pizza, our drinks and head back to seat on the bed. Looking up from taking a bite, I almost choked when I saw Spencer and Aria feeding each other pizza.

I then say "Seriously, I'm trying to eat."

They both laugh and reply "Sorry," before going back to feeding each other pizza. I rolled my eyes and go back to eating my pizza while keeping an eye on Hanna. Cracking open my beer I take a few big sips of it before placing it in between my legs to hold, I take a few bites of my pizza and while I'm chewing I hear my phone go off with a text message. Placing my plate down on the bed in front of me, I grab my phone from out of my pocket and I see it's a message from Melissa.

-Melissa  
>(Photo of Melissa with no shirt or bra on, with books in front of her and frowning face) I miss you.<br>I started choking on my pizza but turn my phone down so no one could see it, I felt Hanna slapping my back hardly which help since I was able to stop choking.

I say "Thanks Han," she smiled and nodded her head.

Spencer asked "Are you okay?"

I answered with "Yeah, yeah all good."

Aria asked "What made you choke in the first place."

I looked at Spencer before saying with a smile "You don't want to know, trust me," I then type my reply back.

-Emily  
>Hey no fair! You almost choked me to death and I love the picture in case you were wondering.<p>

Hanna asked "What's with the smirk?"

I replied with "No reason, no reason at all," I took a sip of my beer while looking at the photo Melissa sent me. We all went back to eating our pizza with a few bits said but mainly we were all just eating. Then suddenly the door burst open and I saw Melissa run in with a panic look on her face, she saw me and run over to where I was sitting and started looking me over.

Melissa asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Didn't you read the whole text?"

Melissa said "I read the words choke and death, what more was there to read."

I replied with "Yes I was choking because I was chewing at the time, but that was me being dramatic."

Melissa slapped my shoulder and said "Well don't be."

Spencer then asked "Can someone fill us in on what's going on?"

Looking at Spencer and then back at Melissa, I laughed and said "Believe me Spencer you don't want to know."

Melissa slapped me again and said "It's not funny."

I replied with "It is," I was trying not to laugh but the way Melissa was looking at me was making me laugh.

Melissa slapped me again and said "I hate you," she stood up from the crouching precision she had been in and started to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and said "I'm sorry," I did my best pout which made her laugh and I laugh too.

Melissa then said "I should get back to studying."

I replied with "Yeah, you should. Is my thing helping?"

Melissa answered with "Surprisingly it is."

I smiled and said "See I told you so."

Melisa pushed my shoulder a bit before saying "Yeah whatever."

As she was walking out of the room, I shout out "Melissa!"

She turns to look at me just in the doorframe and asked "Yes?"

I replied with "I love you."

Melissa smiled at me and said "I love you too," she then walked out closing the door.

Hanna asked "What was that?"

I replied with "What?"

Hanna said "What just happened, why she come running up here?"

I answered with "Believe me you don't want to know."

Hanna asked "Us or Spencer?"

I answered with "Mainly Spencer."

Hanna asked "Can you whisper it into my ear?"

I inquired back with "You really want to know?" Hanna nodded her head; I looked at the other two before giving Hanna the signal to lean in so I could tell her.

Hanna pushed me back from her when I finished and said "God, I really didn't want to know."

I laughed and replied with "I told you."

Hanna said "The one time I should have listened to you, believe me Spence you do not want to know."

I laughed again before drinking my beer again and eating some pizza, Aria asked "What about me?"

Hanna replied with "No, it's too late for me but you're not scarred for your life like me."

I said "It's not that bad, funny really but you don't want to know Aria."

Hanna said "I won't be able to look at her with a straight face anymore or look her in the eye."

I smiled and replied with "So you admit it is funny?"

Hanna answered with "Maybe a little but still," I smiled and patting her shoulder telling her I understood.

I then say "Why don't we chuck a movie on."

Spencer who looked confused as to what was happening replied with "Sounds good," I chugged the rest of my beer down and while eating my pizza I moved to Spencer movie cabinet to look for something to watch.

* * *

><p>Looking at the girls before looking at the movie I wanted to choose, then looking at Hanna to see she need a stress reliever made my decision for me. Grabbing the DVD case making sure they didn't see it, I walked over to the TV turning it on before placing the DVD into the DVD player and setting it all up before walking over to the girls. Watching as Spencer and Aria groaned while Hanna smiled while clapping her hands; I choose Mean Girls.<p>

Spencer asked "Why?"

I just shrugged at her and asked "Hanna, you said your feet were killing you do you want me to give you a foot rub?"

Hanna replied with "No, they are fine honestly."

I said "Are you sure? Because I don't mind."

Hanna replied with "But my feet are gross."

I said "I stayed in a room with 10 other guys, shared a bathroom with said 10 guys I think your feet would be like a beauty salon."

Aria asked "Really?"

I replied with "Yes really, don't you share a bathroom with Mike?"

Aria said "Yes."

I nodded and replied with "Just picture that and times it by a billion and your probably halfway there," I watched as both Aria and Spencer shook at the thought.

Aria said "Never say that again," I smiled and nodded my head.

Looking at Hanna and asked "So is that a yes or a no?"

Hanna replied with "It's only aa yes because I have been on them all day tomorrow."

I smiled and said "Alright, we'll get our bed stuff set up now and do during the movie." Hanna nodded her head and stood up, grabbed her stuff and left to get changed. Both Spencer and Aria looked like they wanted to get changed as well but not in front me.

I smiled at the cuteness factor and said "I'll go say goodnight to Melissa don't know when I'm going to fall asleep."

They both nodded and as I was leaving Spencer said "Thanks Em," I smiled at both of them before leaving to go downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I found both Toby and Steve looking like they were about to walk up them.

Steve asked "Where are you going?"

I answered with "To say goodnight to Melissa, we are just about to start watching movies and I don't know when I'm going to fall asleep."

Toby smiled and said "That's sweet."

I shrugged and asked "What are you doing?"

Steve replied with "We're heading home but we were coming to say goodnight."

I nodded and said "I'll pass the message up to them, they are changing right now and they don't like undressing in front of me."

Toby replied with "Gotcha, we'll see tomorrow for our jog?"

I said "Probably not, I'm going to try to sleep in if I can."

Steve replied with "Good luck with that, just text us if you change your mind."

I nodded and said "Will do," I then hugged both of them before they walked to the door and out. Continuing on my path to see Melissa, I found Mr and Mrs H in the kitchen turning the lights off.

Mrs H said "We are having an early night."

I nodded my head and replied with "I'm saying goodnight to Melissa, we are about to start watching movies and I don't know when I'll fall asleep."

Mr H said "Smart girl," I smiled and nodded my head. We said goodnight to each other before I walked over to the kitchen door and open it, walking out and over to the barn.

* * *

><p>I didn't bother knocking on the barn door this time and just walked into find Melissa writing something on a piece of paper.<p>

I smiled and said "Hey."

Melissa looked up and replied with "Hi," I moved across the barn and sat down on the bed.

Melissa asked "What are you doing in here?"

I answered with "We are about to start watching movies and I don't know when I'll fall asleep."

Melissa nodded and said "Right."

I asked "Do you mind if I give Hanna foot rub?"

Melissa answered with "No, why would I mind?"

I said "I don't know, I just want to check before I did."

Melissa nodded and replied with "Well thank-you but I don't mind you giving other people messages as long as their clothed."

I said "I'll remember that."

Melissa replied with "You better," I leaned over and kissed Melissa on the lips.

I then asked "What about snuggling up to her while sleeping?"

Melissa replied with "Why would you do that?"

I said "She lonely and needs to be held right now."

Melissa replied with "Okay but imagine it's me."

I smiled and said "Of course baby," I then leaned in again and kissed her lips.

Melissa then said onto my lips "I hate that you're not sleeping in here tonight."

I nodded and replied with "Me too, but we said from the start of this relationship that I wouldn't ignore the girls just to spend time with you and that hasn't change, and it won't when we are married."

Melissa said "Yeah I know," I kissed her again before pulling back.

I then said "Speaking of the wedding, you know the wedding party?"

Melissa replied with "Yes."

I asked "Who's going to be in yours?"

Melissa answered with "Probably Judy, Sara and Gemma why?"

I nodded and said "I didn't know if you were going to have Spencer as your maid of honour."

Melissa replied with "Well I was going to but then I thought you might and I decided it made more sense for her to be yours than mine."

I smiled and said "But she's your sister."

Melissa replied with "Be that as it may, you and Spencer have been through so much that you should have your best friends standing next to you on your wedding day just like I'll have mine."

I nodded and said "Well now that I know, I can finally ask her."

Melissa asked "Who else will be in your party?"

I answered with "Steve, Toby, Hanna and Aria of course but it's more than you have."

Melissa said "We don't have to have the same amount but can I have Aria just because we have gotten a bit close since you were away."

I nodded and replied with "Okay so my maid of honour is Spencer, the rest of my bridal party is Hanna, Toby and Steve."

Melissa said "And mine are, my maid of honour Judy, the rest of my bridal party is Gemma, Sara and Aria. We are actually even in numbers."

I replied with "That we are, can I tell Spencer and Hanna."

Melissa nodded and said "Sure, I'll come up with you and tell Aria."

I smiled and replied with "Let's go," she tossed her papers over her shoulder as I drag her out of the barn, into the house, up the stairs and into Spencers bedroom where they all looked at us like we were crazy.

Spencer asked "What's up?"

Hanna said "Have you two been having too much sugar?" Shake my head and I whispered into Melissa ear that I'd tell Spencer first before the others and she nodded her head.

Looking at Spencer, I said "Come here Spence," she nodded her head and stood up from her place on the bed next to Aria.

Grabbing a hold of both Spencers hand and saying into her eyes "Spence we have been through a lot together and knowing each other since we were kids we were bond to go through a lot together. Melissa and I have discuss this and we both agree that it make sense for what I'm about to ask you to do. Spencer I couldn't imagine not having you standing there next to me, will you be my maid of honour for our wedding?" I saw a tear run down Spencer cheek as she darted her eyes at Melissa to see if it was okay and I knew Melissa had nodded her head.

Spencer replied with "Of course Emily," she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her.

After hugging I step back and asked "Are you sure?"

Spencer answered with "Of course, I can't say no to something like that." I smiled and looked over at Melissa, seeing if we should tell the others and she nodded her head.

I say "Hanna, Aria come here," they both stood up from the precision and stood in front of me.

I said "I need both of you standing up there with me as well but one is going to be a bit further away then the other," they both look at me confused.

Melissa step forward in front of Aria and said "What Emily is trying to say is Aria will you be a part of my bridal party?"

Aria looked confused but replied with "Yeah of course, I will be."

They both hugged and I said "Hanna, will you be in my bridal shower?"

Hanna had tears streaming down her face and replied with "Yes, yes of course Em." I wrapped her up into my arms and held her tightly, I knew it was her pregnancy hormones that were making her tearier; but it was also her thing to do.

Spencer asked oncer Hanna had step back from us "Who else is in your bridal parties?"

Melissa answered with "My maid of honour is going to be Judy and the rest of my bridal shower is Gemma and Sara."

They all nodded and looked at me and I say "Steve and Toby of course," they nodded thinking it made sense.

I then said "But there's another special job I need to ask Spencer and Toby as well."

Melissa looked at me confused; Spencer asked "What is it?"

I answered with "I need to ask you together, so tomorrow."

Spencer looked confused but said "Okay."

Melissa said "I better leave you guys to it," she smiled at me.

I replied with "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Melissa said "That you will," she then kissed me on the lips which went for longer time than any other kiss from today before turning a leaving to go back downstairs.

I smiled and said "Now should we get start on the movies," they all nodded their heads and we got settled down to watch Mean Girls and while watching it I gave Hanna a foot rub.

* * *

><p><em>Hearing shoot after shoot being fire coming from nowhere, I couldn't see where it was coming from and if I moved I could get shot.<em>

_I whispered into my radio "Can anyone see where it's coming from?"_

_No responds, I whispered again "Can anyone see where it's coming from?" there was pure fear and sacredness in my voice._

_I hear Toby's voice saying "It's coming from the left of you Emily, they are in a car."_

_I said "I can't see a dam thing and if I look, I'll get my head blown off and that doesn't sound fun."_

_Steve voice then came through with "Just sit there and don't move."  
>I replied with "Yeah like I'm going to move."<em>

_Greg then said "Emily, I'm coming to get you so don't shut my head off if you hear someone coming from your right."_

_I replied with "I'll really try," I heard laughs on the radio before more shots were fired. Hearing the bushes coming from my right, I pointed my gun towards that direction just in case but soon Greg stood there and I put it down from aiming at him._

_Greg whispered "The shots are coming from there," he point to them people shooting and nodded my head._

_Greg said "Come on let's get to the others."_

_I replied with "That sound great right now," he smiled before we started to crouch walk which is not easy or fun to do but if it saves your life than you're going to do it._

_When we made it to the guys, Toby said "Good to see you Emily."_

_I replied with "Feeling mutual." The shooting start up again and I duck under the bush we were using for cover before taking a few shots myself at them but not seeing if they hit._

_I heard Steve say "Nice shot."_

_I asked "Did I get one?"_

_Greg said "Yeah you did, now let's get the other," I nodded my head and went back to shooting were the shoots were coming. Taking a quick look at the vehicle moving really fast to see what they were trying to do and a guy on the back was firing up at rocket launcher tacking at us._

_I shout "Move, move now! Everyone move! Quickly," I started picking up guys and throwing them more to the right._

_Steve asked "What's going on?"_

_I replied with "Big fucking rocket launcher coming our way is what's going on," at the sound of that everyone started scrambling away from where we had been. Taking another look I saw the vehicle had stop so they could shot the thing and I took off running straight away. Feeling myself being launched forward as the explosion went off behind me, I hit the ground hard and felt myself black out._

* * *

><p>Launched up from my makeshift bed on the floor, I looked down to find myself all sweaty and breathing rapidly. That had happened my third week there on my first tour, I had woken up third day afterwards in my bunk to find a relived looking Toby and Steve and I was pretty relived myself. Steve had told me that I had save a lot of the guys lives because of that and throwing them, I just shook off as part of the job and anyone else would have done the same thing.<p>

I then hear Hanna ask "Emily, are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine, good back to sleep."

Hanna said sleepily "Okay," and just like that she was back to sleep. Looking over to the window I saw that the sun was slowly starting to rise but it hadn't started yet but I knew it would soon, looking at Spencer and Aria to find them still asleep and snuggled up to each other. Smiling at Spencer and Aria before standing up from the floor, making my way out of the room and heading downstairs. Heading out the kitchen door and into the backyard, I went across to the barn and inside to find Melissa sleeping with papers all around her.

Crouching down next to her, I shook her a bit and whispered "Melissa, Melissa," I did it over and over again before I finally got a responds.

Melissa blinked her eyes a couple of time before saying "Emily, what's wrong?"

I replied with "Nothing, come with me." Melissa more awake now smiled and nodded her head, grabbing a sheet and sleeping bag we kept out here just in case one of us got cold. Melissa followed me out of the barn, over to the back gate and into the front yard.

She asked "What are we doing?"

I replied with "You'll see," I placed the sleeping bag down for a second before spreading the sheet out across the lawn.

I said "You can sit now," she nodded and sat down on the sheet. I was about to follow when I saw Toby and Steve coming out of the house and about to start running when they saw me.

I whispered "I'll be back," Melissa nodded her head and I jogged over to where the boys were stretching.

Steve asked "Did you change your mind?"

I answered with "No, I woke up and thought Melissa and I could watch the sunrise together."

Toby smiled and said "That's cute."

I replied with "Yeah, hey can you two come over around 12 got something's to run by you."

Toby said "Sure, is anything wrong?"

I shook my head and replied with "No."

Steve said "We'll be there, enjoy the sun rising."

I nodded and replied with "Will do, enjoy the run." They both smiled and nodded before taking off running; I watch them for a sec before jogging back over to where  
>Melissa was sitting on the front lawn. Grabbing the sleeping bag before sitting down next to Melissa, I placed the sleeping bag over both our lips and huddled up close to Melissa as did she to me.<p>

Melissa asked "So what are we doing?"

I replied with "You haven't figured it out yet."

Melissa shook her head and I said "We're watching the sunrise baby."

Melissa smiled before replying with "Awesome," she kissed me on the cheek before laying her head on my shoulder.

Melissa asked "Did you wake up by yourself or did you have a nightmare?"

I answered with "It wasn't a nightmare as such just a dream."

Melissa said "You can talk about it if you want."

I replied with "Three weeks into my first tour we were all on patrol, somehow I managed to get separated from the group and we all hear shoots. Now I duck down into the bushes and I can't see where the shoots are coming from but if I try to look I get shot; game over. Luckily I was one of the radio carries that day, I asked if anyone can see where the shoots are coming from at first no one does but on the second go Toby does. He tells me they are coming from my right and they are in a car, I make a joke about not being able to see and if I do I'll get my head blown off and that didn't sound like much fun. Steve then tells me not to move, like I'm going to move.  
>Then Greg said his coming to get me and that if I hear movement from my right it is just him and not to blow his head off. Once Greg has me we both start crouch walking back to the others. When there we talk for a bit before the shooting starts up again, we all take cover behind the bushes and I'm firing randomly at them not seeing if I hit anyone but I did hit someone. While they continue shooting, I take a chance took look at them and see they have rocket launcher and are setting it towards us.<br>I then start shouting at them all to move picking them up and throwing them, Steve asked what was happening and I tell him a big fucking rocket launcher is being set to hit us. At that everyone starts moving, I take another look to see they have stopped so they can lock on properly since you can't when moving and then I start to run. I felt myself get launch up from it and I hit the ground hard; the next thing I know I've black out." As I was telling Melissa this I could see the scared look in her eye and the sunrise had started to rise, I looked at it and so does Melissa.

Melissa then asked while looking at the sunrise still "What happened next?"

I answered with "I wake up three day later to find I'm in my bunk at our temporary base camp for that week, Steve told me that everyone had made it back alive because of me spotting that out. I just shook it off as much as I could they would have done the same and it's part of the job."

Melissa nodded and said "You saved them."

I replied with "Maybe but they did for me too, they carried me back to base camp and apparently I'm not light to carry."

Melissa smiled and said "Thank-you, thank-you for sharing that with me."

I replied with "Thank-you for never writing me a dear John letter," that was my biggest fear when I got mail from her that she would write me that letter but I never got one.

Melissa said "Like I could ever do that to you Emily," I leant over and kissed her on the lips before looking back up at the sunrise. Melissa laid her head back on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we watch as the sun slowly rose up into the sky; it was quiet beautiful.

I then said "Every time when I was on night watch and the sun would rise, I'd think of you and what you were doing. I knew you were asleep but I wondered what you were going to be doing that day, whether you would think about me."

Melissa replied with "I did thin about you; I couldn't stop thinking about you even if I tried."

I smiled and said "That's good to know."

I asked "Do you wanted to hear another story?"

Melissa replied with "Please."

I smiled and said "This one is a happy one; I told Hanna yesterday, you don't mind though?"

Melissa shook her head and replied with "No I don't mind, I just like hearing that you are talking about it and not forgetting."

I said "I won't be forgetting anytime soon. Anyway one day we were on patrol just me and three other guys from my platoon but not Toby, Steve or Greg. When out of nowhere we come across this car parked and we can see someone inside it. Being that we have to check it out, I have a pistol out while the other have their big really guns ready just in case it's a sight up. I was the first on there and when we were already for anything, I opened the backseat door up to find a women sitting there in distress. Quickly lowering my weapon and putting it away with the other guys, I asked her what was wrong to be shout at by her that she was having constructions. When we were training we had to study for this just in case we came across it and all the guys had thrown up just by the picture; so I realise then I was going to have to do it. I was terrified but managed to stay cool while the other three guys were throwing up on the side of the road. Managing to help her deliver the baby which was gross but really cool, I brought a baby girl into the world."

Melissa smiled and replied with "Emily that's amazing."

I nodded and said "Yeah, it was the best part when I was out there."

Melissa asked "What was her name?"

I answered with "Pam Michele, I don't have a last name though."

Melissa looked at me and said "That's your Mums name."

I replied with "Yeah, she asked I told and that's what she named the baby. When we got back to base camp the three guys told the others what I did and I was put off kitchen duty for that night, the guys cook. That never happened again because two guys had gotten food poisoning from eating the food, I was permanently named the chef which was fine by me."

Melissa said "What did they cook?"

I replied with "I have no idea, I didn't ask, I just ate and was lucky enough not to get food poisoning."

Melissa smiled and said "That one was a good one."

I replied with "Yeah, I have a photo of the baby in my wallet, I'll show you later."

Melissa said "Okay," we went back to looking at the sun in silence. Seeing the light from the sunrise reflecting itself onto Melissa was really beautiful to see, she must've felt me watching her because she turned look at me. I smiled at her making her smile as well before I leant in and kissed her on the lips.

I said on her lips "I love you Melissa."  
>Melissa replied with "I love you too Emily," we went back to kissing and there was a lot and I mean a lot of tongue, hair being tangled in finger and it was amazing.<p>

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later we heard the door open and close, looking behind us we saw Mr and Mrs H walking out of the door dressed in work clothes.<p>

Mr H asked "What are you two doing?"

Melissa replied with "Just watching the sunrise Dad."

Mrs H smiled and said "A'ww cute, we should be home mid-afternoon just have a few case files to go over." We both nodded our heads and watched as they head over to their car, which they got into and took off in the direction of their work.

Melissa asked "What are you doing today?"

I answered with "I asked Toby and Steve to come over at 12 to talk to them."

Melissa nodded and said "Cool, what are you asking Toby and Spencer?"

I replied with "I didn't tell you because I only thought of it when you were asking Aria. I was thinking about who was going to give me away because you have your Mum and Dad but I don't really have anyone and I don't want any relatives at my wedding, so I thought about who I would most want to do it and Spencer and Toby came into my head."

Melissa smiled and said "You could ask my parents if you wanted too."

I replied with "Thank-you but I've already taken your sister for my maid of honour. And who better to do it then Spencer and Toby who have known me my whole life basically."

Melissa said "Alright, Spencer will be amazed that you're asking her that."

I replied with "I know but there's no one else I'd rather have do it."

I asked "Anyway, what are you doing today?"

Melissa answered with "I have to do some more study."

I nodded and say "Fun."

Melissa replied with "More like torture but I want to pass this test it's what I've got to do."

I smiled and said "That's my girl," I kissed her on the lips quickly before seeing Toby and Steve running back and going flat out.

Moving away from Melissa, I shouted out "Put your back into it!" Watching them both push until they get to the middle of the driveway and behind over to catch their breath.

Steve shouts to us "You could join us!"

I replied with "I'm perfectly good here," they both laughed before walking over to us and collapsing on the grass in front of us.

I asked "Where'd you go today?"

Toby answered with "Just the usually route but not jogging full out sprinting there and back."

I smiled and said "No wonder you're tired."

Toby replied with "Yeah and really sweaty."

Steve added "And hungry."

I rolled my eyes and said "One of you can use our shower while I make you breakfast."

They both say "Yes," at the same time.

Steve said "I'll shower over here since I know how to operate it, I'll just get some things." I nodded my head and watch him stand up, then helping Toby up and the two walked across the street.

Melissa asked "How did you know that's what they wanted?"

I replied with "You learn a lot about each other when you're in close quarters. Come on I'll make you some breakfast too."

Melissa clapped and said "Yay," I smiled before standing up and offering a hand to Melissa who took it and I pulled her up. I went to pick up the sheet and sleeping bag but Melissa grab it before I had the chance to do so.

Melissa said "Your making breakfast, the least I can do is pick this up."

I replied with "Thanks, I'll go start while you put that away," Melissa nodded her head before pecking me on the lips and handing towards the back gate while I head to the front door and leaving it open for Steve to come in. In the kitchen I looked in the fridge and cupboard for what I could make and decided on making a lot of pancakes, when I had decided that I start grabbing the ingredients for the pancakes and putting them on the bench. Once they were all out, I turned the coffee pot on and let the coffee start to make; I might not drink it but others do.

Melissa walked in and asked "What are you cooking?"

I replied with "Pancakes."

Melissa asked "You know how?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, it was the guy's favourite," Melissa nodded her head before sitting down on the kitchen stool. I heard the front door close telling Steve had come in and was heading upstairs to shower. It took me ten minutes to make the pancake mixture and I could still hear the water running, I walked over to the sink and accidently turned the hot tap on for a two minutes before turning it back off; after that I heard the shower stop running and I smiled over at Melissa. Hearing the front door open and close telling me Toby was had come in and he was soon walking into the kitchen and sitting on the stool.

Toby said "Hey," I waved while Melissa replied.

Toby asked "Is he still up there?"

I answered with "I just gave him his warning," Toby smiled before laughing a bit.

I then say "The coffee is done if you two wants some," Toby nodded his head and Melissa got up to make them some. After heating the pan up a bit on the stove, I pour some mixture into it and waited for it to bubble.

Melissa asked "How's leaving in the house with Steve going?"

Toby answered with "Yeah it's going good, he's not too bad to live with," I smiled at him knowing what he was getting at. The pancake start to bubble and I flipped it over. About another ten minutes later I had cooked maybe twelve and that's when I heard Steve walking down the stairs, he was worse than a girl when it came to being in the bathroom.

Steve asked when he came in "Was the turning of the tap really need?" he sat down on the stool next to Toby.

I answered with "Yes because you had a ten minute shower, other people might want a shower with hot water."

Steve put his hands up in surrender and said "Alright, I get it."

I smiled and replied with "There's coffee if you want it," Steve nodded before standing up and making himself a coffee to drink.

I then asked "Melissa, can you take over? I just want to check on the girls really quickly to see if they are a sleep or awake."

Melissa answered with "Okay, what do I do exactly?"

I said "Just pour the mixture into the pan wait until it starts to bubble and then flip it over, when both sides look like the others on the plate then you can take it off and start over again."

Melissa nodded and replied with "Okay, I can do that."

I start walking out before turning around and saying "And make sure these two don't eat any, they are for everyone including the girls." Melissa nodded her head before turning back to the stove and focusing on cooking the pancakes. I took off running out of the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs. At the top I calmed myself down before walking over to Spencer's bedroom door and opening it a little to see if any of them were awake.

I found Spencer and Aria asleep snuggled up together and could see Hanna was asleep as well, I was going to close the door but saw Hanna sit up really quickly. She then stood up faster than I've ever seen ad worked out what was wrong straight away and held the door open as she ran passed me, I closed the door and sprinted after her into the bathroom. She must've forgotten where she was since she left it open, I followed her in and closed the door behind me.

Locking the door before walking over to Hanna who had her head in the toilet throwing up most of her dinner, morning sickness looked like it sucked. I scooped Hanna's hair into my hand and rub circles on her back trying to help as best as I could. Hanna sat back from the toilet and leant her head against my legs and took deep breaths, I let her have her moment while I closed the lid and flushed the toilet.

I asked "Are you okay?"

Hanna replied with "Morning sickness sucks," I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

I then said "Melissa, Steve and Toby are downstairs; I've been making some pancakes. So why don't you get cleaned up while I get you a plate and a glass of orange juice to drink?"

Hanna smiled and replied with "That's sweet but won't they notice your acting strange towards me."

I said "Maybe but if I feed them as well they won't mind."

Hanna nodded and said "Thanks Emily."

I replied with "Anytime Hanna," I stood up from the edge of the bath tub and walked out of the room leaving her to get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>Walking downstairs to find Melissa still cooking and Steve and Toby waiting patiently, this was good to see for a change.<p>

I asked "How's it going?"

Melissa replied with "Good, still got half the mixture to go but almost matched your pile you had before."

I said "That's good, I'll take over again."

Melissa replied with "Thanks and she hand me the specular."

Toby asked "Was anyone awake?"

I answered with "Hanna, she's just freshening up and will be down soon," they all nodded their heads but the boys look sad since that meant they had to wait longer. Grabbing three plates from out of the cupboard I loaded all three plates one-at-time with three pancakes on each plate, I then placed them in front of the three of them.

Steve said "I thought we had to wait."

I replied with "Yeah, well I change my mind and no one likes cold pancakes so dig in, whatever you put on them is in front of you."

Toby smiled and said "Thank Emily."

Steve said "Thanks Emily."

Melissa added "Yeah, thanks baby," I smiled and pecked her lips. Grabbing another plate from the cupboard and putting two on that plate before putting it on the bench and in the spot in front of the fourth stool next to Steve. Going over to the cupboard that had glass in them, grabbing one and going over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice bottle. Placing the glass on the bench, I took the lid off the juice bottle and poured half a glass and putting it next to the plate, I didn't know how Hanna would react to orange juice and I didn't want to give her too much in case it didn't agree with her. I then quickly moved back over to the stove to flip the pancake over before it burned got there just in time. Moving back to the juice bottle, I put the lid back on and put it back into the fridge.

Looking at three of them inhaling there pancakes, I smiled and said "Slow down before you choke," they all nodded their heads and slowed down.

Hanna then walked into the kitchen saying "Morning," she took the stool with the food in front of it and smiled her thanks at me.

Melissa replied with "Morning," Toby and Steve did too but around food.

I said to Hanna "I didn't know what you wanted on them so I left them with nothing, the stuff is here and if you wanted more orange juice let me."

Hanna smiled and replied with "Thanks Emily," I smiled at her before turning back around to cook more pancakes. After another ten minutes I had double the pile that had been there after the four of them had some but Aria and Spencer hadn't woken up and I told them all no more until they woke up which they groaned about but accept it.

Steve said "We could wake them."

I replied with "You'll do no such thing," I heard the others laugh at him. I only had a little bit of mixture left and I was really hoping they would wake up soon since I wasn't sure how long I could keep saying no for and Toby and Steve knew that. I then heard sound of someone walking on stairs, I turned around to see Aria and Spencer walk into the room and I saw the boys were very happy.

Melissa said "Morning."

Spencer replied with "Morning," we all said our mornings to each other.

After that I said "The coffee is fresh and the pancakes are almost done so if you all want to move into the dining room we can all eat in there since we won't fit in here." They all nodded their heads I watched as Steve and Toby picking up all the things to put on your pancakes into the dining room. I saw Hanna just grab her plate and glass before moving into the dining room. I saw Melissa pour herself another coffee before heading into the dining room with it and her plate. I saw Spencer and Aria whispering some stuff before Aria went to grab two plates from the cupboard and left for the dining room while Spencer pour them both a coffee, once she had the coffee's right she left for the dining room as well. Turning back to the stove I start concentrating on cooking the pancakes so I could get in there as well and join them. I heard someone walk back in and turned around to see it was Hanna, I smiled at her before turning back to the stove.

Hanna said "I need to get that brand of juice; it's the first drink other than water not to make me be sick."

I replied with "Well that's good, hopefully you'll pass this stage soon and you won't feel the need to be sick all the time."

Hanna said "Now that would be nice," I smiled at her before continuing to cooking the pancakes.

Hanna asked "Can I take the juice in there?"

I answered with "Of course you can, can you take a plate in there for me too please?"

Hanna replied with "Sure, it's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

I smiled and said "How many times do I have to say I'm happy to help with it."

Hanna replied with "I know, it's just a lot to deal with."

I said "That it is but I'm happy to deal with it, now go sit back down and I'll be in soon." Hanna nodded her head, she grabbed the juice from the fridge and a plate from the cupboard and head back into the dining room. Once again turning back around to the stove to cook the pancakes, I scoop the cook one off and poured mixture onto the pan again; this process got really boring after a while. I smiled when I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips press themselves up against my neck.

I said "Hey," I felt Melissa move her head onto my shoulder and watch what I was doing.

Melissa said "I've always wanted to do that, come up behind the person I love while there cooking and wrap my arms around them."

I smiled and replied with "I'm glad I could help with that," Melissa laughed before kissing my cheek.

Melissa asked "How many more to go?"

I flipped another one and answered with "I don't know, four or five."

Melissa nodded and said "You're almost done."

I replied with "Yeah and then I won't be making pancakes for another month."

Melissa giggled and said "That's alright; I think I've got the basics down so I can make them."

I smiled and said "I love you," leaning my head back a bit I pecked her lips before moving because that hurt a lot to do. Melissa stayed standing there with her arms  
>wrapped around me as I finished cooking the last pancake; I let out a sigh of relief which course Melissa to laugh.<p>

I asked "You find that funny?"

Melissa replied with "Yeah, yeah I do."

I smiled and said "Alright," I turned the stove off before turning around quickly and pulled Melissa close to me before backing her up until she reach the bench. Melissa took the hint and pushed herself up onto the bench, I slide in between her legs which wrapped around may back and held me there tightly.

Staring deeply into each other's eye Melissa asked "What are you going to do now?"

I replied with "You want to know what I'm going to do," Melissa nodded her head. Darting my eyes towards the dining room entrances door to see no one standing there, I then turned back to look at Melissa before dipping my head down and attaching my lips to her neck. Lightly racking my teeth down her neck before latching them onto her pulse point, making her moan and press her body up against me some more.

Stepping back to see I clear hickey was on Melissa neck, I smiled and said "We should get in there and eat."

Melissa replied with "We should and we will but right now," she stop talking and brought her hand up behind my neck. Melissa started to push my neck and I was happy for her to lead, she pushed my head down until it was in reach for her to smash our lips together. I slowly crept my right hand up Melissa thigh before sliding it up passed her belly button and landing it flatly on her right boob. Slowly start to groping it through her shirt, which Melissa didn't mind one bit but I was going by the moan she did it to the kiss but I could be wrong.

I felt Melissa move her hand from behind my neck, moving down my back before coming to the end of my sweater that was actually hers. She lifts it up a bit but only to place her hand under my sweater and pulling me even more into her then I already was. Having her warm hand pressed up against my back was a nice feeling, though just being close to Melissa like this was a nice feeling.

I felt Melissa start drawing different patterns on my back which made me smile into the kiss; I moved my hand away from her breast and down to the bottom of her polo shirt that she was wearing. Sliding my hand up inside her shirt and moved it up towards her breast again; to find she wasn't wearing a bra. Feeling her draw a love heart on my back, I started to draw a love heart on her breast and then after that any pattern she drew I drew.

We were then interrupted by a voice saying "Emily, Melis…Oh shit, I'm so sorry," stopping from kissing Melissa I looked over to see Spencer standing there. I felt Melissa drop her hand from my back and out from my shirt.

Spencer said with a hand covering her eyes "Emily, can you umm…stop groping my sister."

I quickly remove my hand from Melissa breast and replied with "Sorry," I then bite my bottom lip trying not to laugh.

Spencer said "I was just coming to see what was taking you so long, now that I know I'll go back in there," Spencer turned around and walked back into the dining room. Melissa and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing, I placed my hand on Melissa thigh just to stop me from falling from laughing too much.

I said "We are seriously trying to scare your sister."

Melissa smiled and replied with "Probably, but we should get in there with the food."

I nodded my head and said "Your right, can you take the food out while I grab myself a glass."

Melissa replied with "Sure," I pecked Melissa on the lips before walking over to the cupboard with the glasses and grabbing one.

* * *

><p>Following out behind Melissa into the dining room to find Steve, Toby and Hanna were on one side of the table and Aria and Spencer were on another side of the table; I saw Melissa plate next to Spencer sit so I assumed that where she was sitting. I saw my plate at the head of the table where Mr H would normally sit; I was going to be sitting in between Hanna and Melissa which was great.<p>

Steve said "It's about time."

I replied with "Be quite or you won't get any or worse I'll make you do all the cleaning up by yourself before you can eat."

Steve said "Ouch, your tough."

I smiled and replied with "Which you learnt the hard way, so I think you've learned your lesson now."

Steve nodded his head and said "Yeah I have," he then looked down at his plate not wanting to face me.

Aria asked "What this all about?" I took my seat at the head of the table and Melissa sat down as well after putting the pancake plate in the middle of the table.

I replied with "You can all dig in," I watch as Spencer and Aria grab some food first but Spencer wasn't looking Melissa and I in the eye.

Toby said "It may have been a platoon full of guys with one girl but everyone knew who was the leader of the platoon," Toby pointed at me.

I replied with "I just set the standard that the boys had to keep up with and if they didn't I would dish out punishment and Stevie was one of the main disobedient." Melissa passed me the plate once that side had taken there and I grabbed three pancakes place them onto my plate. I looked at Hanna asking her with my eyes if she wanted any and she nodded her head; so I passed her the plate next.

Spencer asked "What did you make him do?" she asked into her food, Melissa and I looked at each other both smirking.

I answered with "Well one time he thought he would skip out on his cleaning up duties and leave them for the morning, what did I make you do Steve?"

Steve looked at me and said "You gather up all the platoon made me to the dishes then and there before going outside and singing every single nursery rhythm that the boys wanted before taking pity on me and telling me to run around base twenty times with all my gear on."

Melissa then said "That's my fiancée," she smirked at me and I leaned over and pecked her lips.

Hanna asked "Did you learn your lesson?"

Toby replied with "You'd think, since the guys all recorded it."

I said "Steve thought that was one time thing never happen again, so he did it again. Skipping his cleaning up duties, what did I make you do then Steve?"

Steve replied with "She put me on laundry duty for two months, I had to do everyone's washing and I had to do it with a smile on my face."

Aria said "Wow, Em I didn't know you were that harsh." I just shrugged and got stuck into eating I was really hungry.

Toby asked "What are everyone's plans for today?"

Steve replied with "Just to relax, maybe go the Gym."

Melissa said "I have to study all day long."

Hanna answered with "I've got the afternoon shift at work."

Spencer said "I'm taking Aria on a picnic."

I smiled and asked "Where are you taking her?"

Aria answered with "It's a surprise I don't get to know," I smiled at Spencer.

I then said "Okay have fun with that, I don't have anything to do."

Steve asked "What are you doing Toby?"

Toby replied with "I have nothing to do, just wanted to see what peoples day were looking like."

I nodded my head and Spencer asked "Emily, you wanted to speak to Toby and I?"

I replied with "Yeah, I do just not with others around, when were finished we'll talk."

Melissa asked "Em, why don't you just ask them now or at least the other bit?"

I answered with "Well I guess I can do it now," Melissa smiled and pecked my on the cheek.

Looking at Steve and Toby before taking a deep breath and said "As everyone knows we are getting married, no dates have been set yet but Melissa and I have been talking a lot about our wedding party. I've already asked Spencer to be my maid of honour which she has accept and I've also asked Hanna to be in my bridal party. Now what would my bridal party be if I didn't have two guys I fought with also standing up there next to me, Steve and Toby would you both be in my bridal party?" Both Steve and Toby stood up, walked over to me and they both stood either side of me.

Toby said "Remember what we said day one."

I replied with "Not to get shot."

Steve said "Don't be a wise girl. We stand shoulder to shoulder and we are family. You are my brother and you are my sister, together we fight and together we come home."

I smiled and replied with "I remember it, word for word."

Toby nodded and said "Well now we stand shoulder to shoulder and we are family. You are my brother and you are my sister, together we watch you get married and help you build home for your own family."

I smiled and replied with "I like that."

Steve said "Me too," we all smiled at each other before the two tackled me into a bone crashing hug.

Toby said "Yes, we'll stand there next to you Emily as we watch you marry the love of your life."

Steve added "The girl you never shut up about, the girl who makes you smile, the girl who makes you forget all that you have survived and the girl who makes you be so confident." I smiled at them both before kissing them on the cheek and hugging them tightly back.

Spencer then said "This is such a sweet moment, it's almost sickening."

Melissa replied with "Spence it's there moment let them have it," I saw Spencer nod her head and allowed us to finish off our moment. When we finished having our moment the two ruffled my hair up a bit before making their way back to their seats, I looked at Melissa and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>We all went back to eating our pancakes and making light easy conversation.<p>

I asked "Is everyone finished?" I got nods and a few yeahs for replies.

I said "Steve and Aria you're on clean up duties, Melissa you are going out to the barn to study, Spencer and Toby you're with me and Hanna you're on going home  
>duties and relaxing for your shift." They looked at me like I was joking and I looked at both Toby and Steve who sprang into action straight away.<p>

Steve said "Yeah I'd listen to her."

Toby replied with "Yep, defiantly listen to her."

Melissa asked "What did you do to them?"

I answered with "Nothing just looked at them."

Steve said "Yeah, with her crazy eye look."

I smiled and replied with "Stop complaining, your use to it by now." Steve nodded his head and continued collecting up the plates.

Toby asked "Where are we talking Emily?"

I answered with "Up in Spencer's room," Toby nodded and left for that destination.

Hanna then said "Emily, I'm fine to stay here for a bit."

I replied with "I know Hanna but take the extra time to relax, think about everything."

Hanna said "Okay, I get. I'll go grab my stuff and head home to relax," I smiled at her and she started saying goodbyes before heading up to get her stuff and leaving.

Steve asked "Aria can you please help?"

Aria smiled and replied with "Sure," she start helping with the cleaning up. I looked at Spencer who stood up and took off to go upstairs and wait for me.

Melissa asked "How do you do that?"

I answered with "What do you mean?"

Melissa said "You just looked at Spencer she went running, you look at Toby and Steve and they sprang out of their chairs faster than I've ever seen and Hanna you just look at her and she did what you asked."

I replied with "Hanna is different for that, Spencer isn't looking us both in the eye because of the kitchen thing and Toby and Steve they just do it, I don't know why they just do."

Melissa nodded and asked "And how are you going to get me to study."

I answered with "If you ace your test tomorrow then we can have a full week of no stop sex, if you fail it'll be the opposite no sex what so ever."

I saw the fear in Melissa eyes and she said "You're good."

I replied with "That I am," Melissa pecked me on the lips before leaving the dining room to go out into the barn and to study. Standing up from my seat, I left the dining room and going through both kitchen and living room I made my way upstairs to Spencer room; on the way up I was trying to work out what I was going to say to them. Walking into the Spencer room to find both Spencer and Toby sitting there looking at me trying to work out what I was going to say to them.

I say "Hey," they both smiled at me and I took nervous seat on the bed nervously in front of them.

Toby asked "Why are you so nervous? It's just us."

I smiled and replied with "I know, just a big thing."

Spencer said "Em, just relax and say what you need too," I smiled and nodded my head, trying just to relax as best as I could.

When I felt as relaxed as I possible could, I said "You two mean the world to me, you've been there with me, through my parents death and everything before, in-between and afterwards. You've seen all my moments, good and bad. Which is why I need my two best friends to walk me down the aisle and give me away at my wedding." Looking up from the bed sheet and at them to see Spencer on the verge of tears and Toby was too but in a non-sexist way was being a guy.

Toby said "You want us to walk you down the aisle."

I replied with "Yep and then stand next to me as I get married to Melissa."

Spencer said "We would both be honoured to do that."

Toby nodded and said "Yeah, like we could really say no to that," we smiled at each other before we smashed each other into a group hug. I had my bridal party work out, who was going to walk me down the aisle and I was marrying the girl of my dreams and I couldn't have been anymore happier than I was in this moment.

* * *

><p>After the group hug we did a bit of talking before we all head downstairs to see if Aria and Steve needed help with the cleaning up. Walking into the kitchen to find they had found the hung of it with Aria was washing and Steve was dryingputting them away.

Steve looked up and saw the fact Spencer had been crying, he asked "Hey is everything okay?" Aria immediately looked over and saw the same thing as Steve. I watch her dry her hands before walking over to Spencers and hugging her.

Aria asked "What's wrong?"

Spencer replied with "Nothing, really. It's just me being my over emotional self," Aria moved back from the hug to see if Spencer was telling the truth.

Steve asked "So what happened up there?" he looked between the three of us and trying to see if he could crack it.

I looked at Toby for him to tell them, he nodded his head and said "Emily has asked us to walk her down the aisle."

Aria said "That's amazing."

Steve added "Yeah it is," I saw this look in his eye and it made me feel bad.

I said "I wanted to ask you but they've been."

Steve cut me off with "I get it Emily, you don't need explain and the fact you did consider me is good."

I smiled and said "There was also another reason why."

Steve asked "What's that?"

I answered with "I know it's normally the maid of honour or the best man job to do this, but Spencer has a job, Hanna has a job and now Toby has a job; it's a bit unfair to have one of my bridal party not do anything."

Steve asked "What's the job?"

I replied with "Someone's got to plan my big send off before I get married."

An instant smile comes onto Steve face and he said "You want me to plan your buck/hens night."

I replied with "I almost certainly do but all your plans have to be approved by Melissa."

Steve nodded and said "I can do that, I don't want walking you down the aisle, I want this."

I replied with "I thought you might, you're okay with this Spencer though?" I looked at Spencer nervously.

Spencer said "Yeah it's more than okay, besides I probably would have asked him for help anyway."

I smiled and replied with "Sweet, Spencer my maid of honour, Toby and Spencer are my step in parents, Hanna is planning my wedding, Steve is planning my last send off and Melissa is marrying me; I think I've got it pretty good."

Aria said "Yeah, you defiantly do and I'll be standing next to Melissa."

I replied with "Wouldn't want anyone else to be on her side than you."

Aria looked at me weirdly before smiling and saying "I'll take that as a compliment."

Hugging them all once before saying "I need to go see Melissa and talk to her about a few things."

Steve asked "Oh yeah, anything we could help you out with instead?"

I replied with "Nah, it's a Melissa thing," they nodded their heads and I made my way out to the barn. At the barn, I opened the door up and walked into the room to find Melissa buried under a lot of papers.

I said "You look like your drowning."

Melissa replied with "I am, in information."

I smiled and said "Well maybe you could do with a short break."

Melissa replied with "I'd love that," I walked more into the barn and sat down on my side of the bed next to Melissa.

Melissa then asked "How did it go?"

I answered with "It went well they accept of course."

Melissa smiled and said "Of course they did, why wouldn't they."

I replied with "That's true and I just a pointed Steve as my person plan my last send off before I marry you."

Melissa nodded and said "That sound really."

I cut her off with "Dangerous?"

Melissa nodded her head and replied with "Yeah but I didn't want to be mean."

I said "It's fine, I told him all plans have to be approved by you which seemed fine by him."

Melissa smiled and replied with "As long as there's no stripers then it's fine."

I said "Feelings mutual."

Melissa said "Yeah, I'm scared for what Judy is going to plan but I also have to ask her."

I nodded and replied with "She'll say yes, don't worry."

Melissa said "Okay, I won't."

After a bit of silencer I asked "How do you feel about tattoos?"

Melissa replied with "In general or on you?"

I said "Both."

Melissa nodded and replied with "I don't mind them as long as they mean something and aren't just something random, why?"

I said "Cool, I've just been thinking about it lately and thought about getting a couple but I didn't want to in case you didn't like them."

Melissa replied with "Well that's nice of you to consider me and for the record I think they'd look hot on you."

I smiled and Melissa then asked "What are you thinking of getting?"

I answered with "Well on my right shoulder I thought you and I could both get a love heart and inside of it could be our names; like we did on the kissing rock."

Melissa nodded and said "That sounds cute but painful."

I replied with "I'll hold your hand."

Melissa said "That makes me feel so much better, any other ones you want to get?"

I answered with "Yeah, two more."

Melissa asked "What are they?"

I replied with "On my left shoulder I want to get in a love heart my parents' names, I know now that their marriage wasn't as perfect as it seemed but it my head it is and that's all that matters."

Melissa said "That sound good, what else?"

I replied with "Then if Steve and Toby want too as well, I want to get that quote we had written on my back the first one and the second one."

Melissa said "You'd all look amazing with that. I like them all they are meaning full and imagining you with tattoos is really hot."

I smiled and replied with "So would you get the matching one with me?"

Melissa said "Maybe, do the one with Steve and Toby first see if it hurts and will go from there."

I replied with "Okay, I haven't run the idea cross Toby and Steve because I wanted to make sure you would be okay with it before hand."

Melissa said "Well I am okay with it and I think they would love to do that with you, all you have to do is ask."

I nodded and replied with "I will, I just want to spend some more time with my fiancée."

Melissa smiled and said "And so you shall," we both snuggled up together with her head resting on my shoulder and my head resting on top of hers I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be then right here; living in this moment.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of just lying there with Melissa in silence and just enjoying being with each other, we both realised that it was enough time and Melissa had to get back to studying.<p>

I said "I'm going to go talk to Steve and Toby about the tattoo idea."

Melissa nodded and replied with "Okay, I'll just be here studying."

I smiled and said "Have fun," pecking Melissa lips before heading over to the door and walking out. Walking into the kitchen I found no one but heard the sound of the TV in the living room, I followed the noise until I found Aria and Spencer snuggled up to each other while watching Spy Kids 2."

I asked "Hey, where's Steve and Toby?"

Aria paused the movie while Spencer replied with "They went home, said something about going grocery shopping for food."

I smiled and said "Those two groceries shopping that sounds dangerous. I'm just going to go see if they've left yet."

Spencer replied with "Alright," Aria played the movie again and I left out the front door. Across the street I saw Toby truck still in the driveway telling me they hadn't left yet or had done a quick shopping trip, I walked across the road and up to the front door where I just let myself in. Hearing the sound of the TV in the living room, I followed the noise into there to find them watching Fast and Furious and by the looks of it they were half away through it.

Steve saw me and said "Wow, you've got stop doing that," Toby looked at me and paused the movie.

I replied with "Sorry, you said I could let myself in whenever."

Toby said "That is true, we did tell that."

Steve asked "whose side are you on?" both Toby and I laughed.

I asked "You rang Gemma?"

Steve answered with "Yeah, we are meeting up sometime this week to talk."

I smiled and said "Nice," Steve nodded his head.

Toby asked "Was there something you wanted?"

I replied with "Yeah, I wanted to run something by yous."

Steve said "Take a seat and go on," I nodded my head and took a seat next to Toby on the couch.

I then said "I wanted to ask Melissa before I run it passed you two but I've been thinking about getting some tattoos but I wanted to make sure Melissa was okay with it."

Toby nodded and asked "Right and where do we come into it?"

I replied with "Well one of the tattoos I would like to get is a matching one for us three."

Steve asked "You want the three of us to get a tattoo with you?"

I answered with "Yeah, I'll pay for it and all but it makes sense to get it with you two as well."

Toby asked "What is it?"

I answered with "The quote we come up with on day one and the other one we come up with today."

Steve smiled and said "I want to get that tattoo, where were you thinking?"

I replied with "On our backs."

Steve said "Well you can count me in, Toby?"

Toby smiled and replied with "Yeah, I am in as well."

I smiled and said "Alright, we'll cheek out tattoo place tomorrow after our run and I drive Melissa to school."

Steve replied with "Yeah alright, do you want to join us watching the movie."

I said "Alright, just text Melissa where I am."

Toby pushed me a little and said "Whipped much."

I replied with "Have been since the moment I meet her and I don't care."

Steve smiled and said "Alright, you text her while I grab you a beer." I nodded my head and watch him stand up before quickly writing a text to Melissa telling her the guys were in for the tattoo and I was standing at there's for a bit. Once I had finished the text and had sent it Steve walked back inn with my beer already with its lid off, he handed it to me and Toby pressed play on the control for the movie to start playing again.

* * *

><p>That night I had slept out in the barn, on Melissa word she said I was her good luck charm and she need me next to her that night; and was happy to help out anyway I could. After finishing the movie last night we had watch the next three movies of the that series before I head home to spend some time with Spencer and Aria before they packed and left for Aria's place where they would be spending this week at.<p>

About an hour after they had left Mr and Mrs H had come home and we were just sitting in the living room catching up. It was another half an hour after that Melissa came into the living room needing a break. It was then that we told them about Melissa wanting to become a Fields they were thrilled and said they would help with the paper work. We also told them about who was going to be in our bridal party and Melissa also asked them officially if they could walk her down the aisle; they of course said yes. I was now being woken up not by the sunrise, now by the sound of my phone ringing. I apologized to Melissa who had also woken up to the sound of the phone ring before reaching over and grabbing it.

Not looking at who was calling, I answered with "Hello," I slowly sat up as I yawned waiting for someone to reply.

Hanna's Mum voice came into the phone "Emily, it's Ashley Hanna's Mum."

I say "Ashley, what is it? Is there something wrong with Hanna?" My brain was going into overdrive trying to work out what could be happening to Hanna, I really need to do research on young adult pregnancy because I didn't know much about them.

Ashley replied with "I don't know, she's in the bathroom throwing up when I woke up for work this morning and she had locked the door telling me she would only speak to you."

I said "Okay, I'll be over in a sec," I felt Melissa sitting up looking at me worried.

Ashley sighed with relief and said "Thank-you."

I just nodded my head and replied with "No problems, I have to hung up now but I'll be there really soon."

Ashley said "Okay, bye Emily."

I replied with "Bye Ashley," as I hung up the phone I realised a deep breath that I didn't realise I had been holding.

Melissa asked "Is everything okay?" I jumped a bit forgetting she had woken up as well.

I replied with "Yeah everything is fine, just go back to sleep. I have to go over to Hanna's but everything is fine," I leaned over and pecked Melissa on the lips.

Melissa said "I don't have any classes after 12, do you want do lunch?" Walking over to the closet for something to wear I found a blue pair of jeans and a black polo shirt; I quickly put them on and walked back out.

I replied with "Lunch would be great, I'll figure it out and text you with the details?"

Melissa smiled and said "Sounds good, I hope Hanna is okay."

I replied with "She is baby, don't worry," leaning over the bed I kissed Melissa on the lips again before grabbing my keys, wallet, phone and sneakers that had socks in them and left the barn. After sitting at the bench table in the backyard to put my shoes and socks on, I finally walked out through the back gate being quiet/careful not to wake anyone else up. Walking over to my car to find Steve leaning up against it in his running gear.

Steve asked "Your running in that?"

I answered with "Something's come up, I have to deal with it."

Steve asked "Is everything okay?"

I replied with "Yeah everything is fine, just something I have to do."

Steve nodded and said "Okay, well are you coming with Toby and I to check out tattoo paces."

I replied with "No, I'm having lunch with Melissa."

Steve said "It's cool we understand, how about you and Melissa come over to our place for dinner tonight and we'll tell you about it then."

I nodded and replied with "Sounds great, but I really need to get going," Steve nodded his head before taking off jogging back to their place to get Toby or something was my guess.

* * *

><p>Driving as fast as I could to Hanna's house as I could without speeding; which was the hard part. Pulling up in front of the Marin's house, I quickly turned the car off, took my seatbelt off, got out of the car and lock it before sprinting up to the front door. Ringing the doorbell over and over again until the door finally opened revealing a very worried looking Ashley.<p>

Ashley said "Thank-you for coming," she held the door open for me to come in which I did.

I turn to look at her and replied with "Of course, where is she?"

Ashley said "Up in the main bathroom, I heard her crying just a few minutes ago."

I nodded and replied with "Okay, I'll go see what I can do," talking on the move up the stairs with Ashley hot on my tail.

Walking to the bathroom door, I lightly tapped on it to have Hanna say "Go away."

I replied with "But you woke me up to come see you."

Hanna asked "Emily?"

I replied back with "Hanna? Can you let me in please?" I heard movement from behind the door before hearing the door unlock, I smiled at Ashley before walking in to close and locked it behind me." Looking at Hanna I see she looks god awful and I felt my heart ache for her straight away.

I said "You're giving your Mum a heart attack out there," Hanna smiled and nodded before sitting back down on the bathroom floor.

Walking over there and sitting next to her I asked "Are you in any pain?"

Hanna shook her head and said "No, it was just morning sickness Emily."

I nodded and replied with "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Hanna said "I know Emily; I didn't expect my Mum to be up this early."

I replied with "Yeah it is kind of earlier for her."

Hanna said "I'm sorry for waking you; I just didn't know what to do."

I nodded and asked "It's okay this is my normal wake up time so I wouldn't have been awake already. Have you thought about telling her?"

Hanna replied with "I almost told her last night but then bad thoughts came into my mind and I chicken out."

I asked "What kind of bad thoughts?"

Hanna answered with "She would be angry at me for getting pregnant, for being stupid enough to get pregnant and she would kick me out, I just don't want her to be disappointed in me."

I replied with "Hanna you were bound to get pregnant sometime in your life, yes its early than most people want but a baby can never be a bad thing. If she kicks you out, you could move in with the Hastings and have Melissa, Steve and my old room or you could move in with Toby and Steve, Ali's room is free."

Hanna asked "How can you do that? Make everything sound simple."

I replied with "Because I've been in the worse situation and I'm still alive, I've seen others go through way more worse situation than me and they are still surviving."

Hanna nodded and said "Before the army you were mature, now your just crazy mature."

I smiled and replied with "I'll take that as a compliment but back to you, she going to find out sooner or later and if you tell her now than it on your terms."

Hanna asked "How would she find out any other way but me?"

I answered with "The hospital tries to ring you here she picks up and she is going to be watching you like a hawk now as well and will see your habits you get with pregnancy."

Hanna nodded and said "I guess you're right, can you stay and help me?"

I replied with "Of course Hanna, I said I want to be here for everything and I'm sticking to it."

Hanna smiled and asked "Can you help me up?"

I replied with "Sure, does this mean I can tell Melissa now?" I watch as Hanna thought about it, I really wanted her to say yes it was killing me to have to lie to Melissa; even if it's only been a week.

Hanna said "Emily I'm just not ready for anyone other than my Mum to know for now."

I replied with "Okay, I respect that and this is your secret to tell."

Hanna sighed and said "Thank-you for understanding."

I replied with "Of course Hanna, let get out there," before standing up and held her stand up as well.

Standing in front of the bathroom door holding Hanna's hand I looked at her and asked "Are you ready for this?"

Hanna replied with "Everything is about to change."

I nodded and said "Yeah it is, for the better though."

Hanna said "Maybe, that's if she doesn't kick me out."

I replied with "Relax Hanna, stress isn't go for you or the baby."

Hanna nodded and said "I'm ready," I pulled the door open to find Ashley standing there looking worried.

Ashley asked "Hanna, are you okay?"

Hanna replied with "Mum there's something I need to tell you."

Ashley said "Anything, you can tell me anything Hanna you know that."

Hanna looked lost so I said "Why don't we take this downstairs?"

Ashley replied with "Okay," she looked confused before turning around and walking downstairs.

* * *

><p>Bumping Hanna lightly towards following her Mum gave her the kick she needed to unfreeze herself and start going downstairs. Sitting on the couch next to Hanna with Ashley sitting on the single sitter by herself staring at us with worry and concern all over her face, we were in complete silence which was killing me.<p>

Ashley asked nervously "Hanna, what's going on?"

Hanna then breath out "I'm pregnant," watching Ashley careful making sure she wasn't going to harm Hanna in anyway and getting ready to act in case she did.

Ashley asked "What?" I saw confusion all over her face but I was still on high alert.

Ashley said "That's not possible, it has to be wrong or mistake that's what it is, it's a mistake."

Hanna shook her head and replied with "It's not wrong and there's no mistake, I'm pregnant Mum."

I saw a tear roll down Ashley cheek and she asked "Who's the father?"

Hanna replied with "Caleb," that boy still didn't deserve to live in the same world as Hanna.

Ashley asked "Does he know?"

Hanna answered with "Yes that why he left."

Ashley said "He left because you were pregnant," Hanna nodded her head and I saw Ashley sadness turn to anger.

Ashley said "He should die."

I said "Believe me if it wasn't for Hanna or Melissa he would be."

Ashley asked "You and Melissa know?"

I replied with "I do but Melissa doesn't."

Ashley nodded and Hanna said "Emily just has this way of getting things out of me," I smiled since that was kind of the truth.

Ashley replied with "Right, so I was third to know."

Hanna said "Fourth if you include the doctor."

Ashley asked "You saw a doctor?"

Hanna answered with "Yesterday, Emily made me go."

Ashley looked at me and said "You two are really best friends aren't you," I smiled at Hanna before nodding my head.

Hanna asked "You're not mad?"

Ashley answered with "No of course not Hanna, I'm mad at Caleb and if ever show his face around here again I'm going to kill him. But I'm not mad at you Hanna, you thought I would be?"

I then said "It looks like you have things to talk about so I'll leave you to it."

Hanna replied with "You don't have to go."

I said "I know but Melissa will be leaving for school soon and I wanted to catch her before she leaves, wish her luck on her test today.

Hanna nodded and replied with "Okay, well thanks Emily."

Ashley said "Yeah thank-you Emily, for looking after my daughter."

I replied with "Anytime really," I hugged both of them before walking myself out of the house. Once out of the house I took a deep breath, that could have gone differently in so many way but I was happy for Hanna sake it went a good way, she's going to need her Mum now more than ever. Walking over to my car that I had unlocked, got in, put my seatbelt on and start driving home; I started to think of ideas of what Melissa and I could do for lunch today.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the driveway just as Melissa walking out the front door, I noticed her parent's car weren't here meaning they had left for work.<p>

Melissa walked over to my car's passenger side and asked "Can you drive me to school please?"

I replied with "Of course," I smiled at her and watch as she put her seatbelt on before reserving back out of the driveway and driving towards Hollis.

Melissa asked "How's Hanna?"

I replied with "Yeah, she okay, just having a little freak out about getting fired is all."

Melissa nodded and said "Maybe the food business isn't for her."

I replied with "That's what ii told her, which is why I'm going to go see Victor, Anne and Sam sometime and see if they can give her a few shift. Since Sam has a family I thought they could work something out, that way she's not working as much and he can see his family."

Melissa smiled and said "You're very smart, you know."

I replied with "Yeah, what makes you say that?"

Melissa said "You see things, others don't."

I nodded and replied with "Maybe," I just shrugged a little and focused on the road ahead.

I asked "Are you ready for that big test of yours?"

Melissa replied with "Don't remind me how big it is, I'm nervous already."

I smiled and said "Sorry but you'll do fine, great even. Oh and before I forget since were having lunch together when you finish at 12, I'm not going with Toby and Steve tattoo place looking so they've invited us over for dinner tonight to talk then."

Melissa nodded and replied with "Alright, sounds fun."

Pulling into the Hollis student carpark, I said "Yeah it does, I'll walk you to your class and ease your nerves."

Melissa smiled and replied with "Thank-you," she pecked my lips before I hopped out of the car and went around to her side and opened the door for her. After helping Melissa out of the car, I took her books and hand bag off of her and carried them myself.

Melissa said "Thank-you," Melissa held out her hand for me and took it.

I replied with "Anytime, now lead the way." Hand in hand together we walked into the university, every now and then I would stop and press Melissa up against a wall to kiss her before we continued on as if nothing happened. When we arrived at Melissa classroom she started to walk into the class and over to where she saw Sara and Gemma sitting but I pulled her back towards me and pressed her up against the doorframe and smashed our lips together. Leaving her standing there breathless, I walked into the classroom and over to where Sara and Gemma were.

Sara said once I got there "Nice move."

I replied with "Right," she smiled at me and we high-fived just as Melissa came over to us.

Gemma said "Nice lipstick," look to see Melissa lipstick was smudge which made me smile proudly.

Melissa asked "Is it smudge?"

I answered with "Yeah it is," Melissa smiled proudly to and kissed my cheek. Placing her bags and book down on the table in front of Gemma and next to Sara, I step back and wrapped my arms around Melissa waist and placing my head down on her shoulder.

Gemma brought out her phone and said "Cute," I saw her snap a few pictures before putting it away again.

I then heard a voice say "Emily, you should just take this class with the amount of times you're here."

I smiled at Mona and said "And what give up my free time to do nothing, I don't think so."

Mona nodded and replied with "Right, I'm just totally jealous."

I said "Knew it," Mona laughed which made me laugh.

I then asked "You spoke to Mike yet?"

Melissa slapped my shoulder but stayed focus on Mona who replied with "No, have you?"

I said "No I haven't, I've been meaning too but been busy."

Mona nodded and replied with "When you do tell him I miss him."

I said "I'll defiantly tell him that," Mona smiled before taking a seat next to Gemma.

I said to Melissa "I better go before your teacher comes."

Melissa replied with "No it's alright; you don't have to leave yet."

I said "Okay then I won't."

Melissa smiled and I asked "Did you ask them yet?"

Melissa replied with "No, I will in my own time."

I nodded and said "Alright," I kissed her on the cheek before looking at the other three to see them looking at us weirdly.

Melissa asked "What's up?"

Sara replied with "Nothing, you two are just really cute."

Gemma added "Yeah, like mega overload cute."

I smiled and said "That's sweet, but it's all Melissa."

Melissa replied with "A'ww you're adorable."

I nodded and said "That I defiantly am."

Melissa smiled and said "Modest too."

I replied with "You know it baby," Melissa smiled at me before smashing our lips together. We then heard someone clearing their throat behind me; we broke apart to see her teacher was standing there.

I smiled and asked "Do you need a cough drop for that?"

He shook his head and said "Good, now I'm going to go back to kissing my fiancée," looking back at Melissa and kissing her again.

He said "Miss Hastings can you please stop kissing her, we have a test to get through and we need to get started again."

Melissa pulled back and replied with "Okay."

Melissa said "You should go."

I nodded and replied with "Yeah, okay, I'll pick you up at 12?"

Melissa said "Alright, see you later babe," Melissa flashed me one of her sexy smirks and it was like she was daring me too kiss her again. Looking around quickly before back at Melissa lips and smashing mine down on hers again, I felt Melissa tongue licking at my lips begging for me to let her in but I didn't.

I then heard from behind "Alright, that's enough," I then felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. Freaking out a bit, I stopped kissing Melissa immediately before grabbing the hand on my shoulder and twisting the hand around and onto the person back. I had my back facing Melissa and I was putting a lot of pressure onto the person and hand/back, forcing them down on the ground.

I had no idea what I was trying to do, I then heard someone shout "Emily! Emily snap out of it!" I then felt splash of water on my face again, looking up I saw it had been Mona who had thrown the water and Melissa who had been talking. Letting go of the hand and watched as the person crawled away from me, I realised it was Melissa teacher. I sat down on the ground taking a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down, I felt arms wrap around me and I knew it was Melissa from her scent.

I whispered out "I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to do it."

I heard Melissa say "Ssh…its okay, he knows you did, I know you didn't."

I asked "Melissa, what's happening to me?" I felt Melissa pull back and look down at me, I saw concern in her eyes and I knew she saw sacredness and fear in my eyes.

Melissa replied with "You've just been through a lot and your body is still recovering from what you've seen out there, this isn't who you are and aren't becoming. We'll figure it out, we'll work it all out together," I nodded my head and Melissa pulled me into her once again.

Melissa teacher than said "I think you need to go now, we have a test to get started."

Melissa looked at me and asked "Are you okay to drive?"

I answered with "Probably not, I'll ring Steve. Umm…I'll get him to pick you up; I just want go home and forget."

Melissa nodded and said "Okay, be safe baby," Melissa help me stand up and I left out of the classroom for my car. At my car, I got into the passenger seat and rang

Steve's number and waited for him to pick up.

When he did he said "Hey, we think we've found a good place to get the tattoos done."

I replied with "That's great," I sniffed a bit as I tried not to cry.

Steve asked "Emily, what's wrong?"

I answered with "I need you to come get me."

Steve asked "Where are you?"

I replied with "At Hollis, sitting in my car in the student car park."

Steve said "Okay don't go anywhere; we're coming to get you."

I replied with "Alright," he hung up and sat there waiting for him to come get me.

* * *

><p>Steve P.O.V<p>

We had found this great place just outside of Rosewood a bit that was willing to do our tattoo for a really good price for all three of us.

Just stepping outside of the place, Toby said "I think we've found the place."

I replied with "Yeah, I think your right but Emily has the finally decision," I heard my phone ring and looked to see it was Emily.

I smiled and said "Speak of the devil," Toby looked and smiles.

I answered with "Hey, we think we've found a good place to get the tattoos done."

Emily replied with "That's great," I heard the sound of a sniff like she was crying or was about to cry.

Forgetting everything I asked "Emily, what's wrong?" Toby looked at me I could see concern in his eyes.

Emily answered with "I need you to come get me."

I asked her "Where are you?" if anyone had hurt her, I was going to kill them.

Emily replied with "At Hollis, sitting in my car in the student car park," Hollis meant she had dropped Melissa off and I tried to work out what would upset her about that."

I then said "Okay don't go anywhere, we're coming to get you," Toby looked at me and tried to work out where we were going.

Emily replied with "Alright," she sounded so broken and I hated that we had to hang up but I had to tell Toby and we were running there.

Straight after hung up Toby asked "What's wrong?"

I replied with "I don't know, she sounded like she was crying and needs us to go get here."

Toby asked "Where is she?"

I answered with "Hollis, she was dropping Melissa off well that's my guess."

Toby nodded and looked at me confused; he asked "Why would that upset her?"

I replied with "I don't know, let's just get there," Toby nodded his head and we took off sprinting towards Hollis.

* * *

><p>Emily's P.O.V<p>

Hearing the sound of my driver's side car door open, I looked up through some tears to see it was Steve and the back door opened and I looked to see Toby.

Steve said "Oh Emily," he reached out and started to wipe some tears away.

I replied with "I couldn't drive home, so I need you to drive me home."

Steve nodded and said "Of course."

Toby said "Emily, you look like you need someone to hold you, why don't you hop into the back and I could that."

I replied with "Yeah, okay," I opened my door and hopped into the backseat. Toby moved into the middle seat, he put my seatbelt on first before he put his on and wrapped an arm around him; I leant up against him.

Steve asked "Can you tell us what happened?"

I swallowed before answering with "I had walked Melissa to class, talk to Gemma, Sara and Mona. Melissa and I were kissing when her teacher came in he cleared his throat to get our attention, I said some witty comment but a cough drop or something like that. He didn't need one so I went back to kissing Melissa, after a while he told Melissa to stop kissing me and that they need to get on with the test they were having. Melissa broke away we said some stuff and Melissa had this smirk on, almost daring me to kiss her again and I did. Her teacher then told us to break it up and he tried pulling me off of her, I freaked out. Grabbing his arm I twisted it around like we would do in combat and I forced him to the ground, I had no idea what I was trying to do. Melissa was saying stuff to break me out of it and then someone throw water at me; Mona. I let go of his arm and he crawled away from me and I sat down on the ground, Melissa wrapped her arms around me and that's all."

Toby asked "Why does this upset you?"

I replied with "I don't want Melissa to get in trouble for my actions."

Steve said "You weren't in control Emily; anyone who's done what you have done would do the same. You didn't know he was going to do that, so it scared you and it's no one's fault."

I nodded and replied with "I know, I just don't want her to get in trouble or fail her test because she worrying about me."

Toby said "Melissa knows you would feel worse if she failed, so she in there doing a test with all concentration on that."

I nodded and said "Can you take me home now?"

Steve replied with "Of course," Steve turned back around to the front and started the car up before reserving out of the park and heading towards my place. I ducked my head more into Toby's shoulder more, as I started to cry more. I was scared Melissa would get in trouble, scared of what was happening to me and scared that I would hurt Melissa or someone else I care a lot about.

I felt Toby hold me tighter and say "It's okay Emily, I've got you, just let it all out." For once I did what Toby said and allowed everything just to go.

* * *

><p>Melissa P.O.V<p>

Focusing on the test was hard but I knew if I failed Emily would blame herself and I did not want that to happen. Seeing Emily like that scared me but I'm not walking away from her, no matter how bad it gets I am not going anywhere. When Mr Bass told us to put our pens down, we all did as he asked and I leant back and let out a breath of air. I had managed to finish the whole test and had just been double checking my answers as time rundown, looking over at Sara she seemed to have complete and looking behind at Mona and Gemma they didn't seem to have been quite as lucky as us.

Mr Bass said "Please bring your tests up and move to your next class."

Sara asked "How did you go?"

I replied with "I finished that's all that matters, how about you?"

Sara said "Yeah I finished as well, I'm surprised you were able to concentrate."

I replied with "Me too but if I fail, Emily will blame herself and that's not something I want."

Gemma then said "That seemed way out of character for her."

I replied with "It is, the only people I've ever seem Emily get violent with is people who deserve it. Emily would never do something like that, not ever but she didn't expect him to touch her and a surprise thing like that for someone like Emily; isn't going to end well."

Sara asked "So that's not all Emily can do?"

I answered with "Steve gave her one-on-one combat training, she was trained for 6 months how to shoot someone and how to kill people; that is defiantly not all Emily can do."

Sara asked "Are you sure it's safe for you to be around her?"

I replied with "Emily would never hurt me," I knew she wouldn't and even if she did, I would never let deal with this by herself.

Gemma asked Mona "How did you know throwing the water in Emily's face would work?"

Mona answered with "I've done it before," Mona walked to hand her paper to Mr Bass before leaving out the door.

Sara asked "When did she do it?"

I replied with "You remember the day I left early, like extremely early?"

They both nodded her head and I said "Then, Emily freak out in public and need me; I choose Emily over school any day."

Mr Bass interrupted our conversation by saying "Ladies don't you have classes to get to," we all nodded our heads and I followed behind the other two to hand in my paper.

As I hand Mr Bass my paper he asked "What's was that with your fiancée today?"

I answered with "Emily just got back from a doing two tours that went for four years, when you touched her she didn't expect it and for Emily that's not real a good thing."

Mr Bass nodded and said "Is she getting help?"

I replied with "First counselling appointment on Wednesday."

Mr Bass said "Well tell Emily I wish her speed recovery and I hope you two are happy together."

I replied with "I will," I smiled at him before walking out the classroom and making my way to the girl's toilets.

After checking all the stalls to find it was empty, I rang Steve and he answered with "Melissa? Aren't you meant to be in class?"

I replied with "I don't care about class right now, how is she?"

Steve said "I'm not going to lie, she's not good."

I asked "What's wrong?"

Steve answered with "Emily cried on the way home."

I asked "What? Why?"

Steve replied with "I think she scared you're going to get in trouble for her actions, she scared that you'll fail your test and I personally think she just plan scared."

I sighed and said "I'm going ring Spencer have her come pick me up, Emily needs me."

Steve asked "Why not me?"

I replied with "Emily needs you right now."

Steve said "She has Toby."

I replied with "Yeah and as great as he is, he only has one arm. Where you have two so you can make her something to eat while he watches her."

Steve said "Just because his got one arm doesn't mean he can't do both things."

I replied with "I know, I just want you both there with her until I get there."

Steve said "Alright, I won't tell her you're coming home because she'll get all mad at you and no one needs that."

I smiled and replied with "Thank-you, I'll see you soon."

Steve said "Yeah, see you soon," we both then hang up and I looked up in the mirror before looking back down at my phone and calling Spencer.

Spencer phone picked up with "Hello," the voice wasn't Spencer and it sounded tired.

I said "Aria?"

Aria asked back "Melissa?"

I asked "Where's Spencer?"

Aria answered with "She in the shower, what's wrong?"

I said "Umm…Something happened with Emily."

I was cut off with "What? What happened?"

I replied with "Aria, calm down. She just had a freak out at Hollis when my teacher tried to break us up from kissing by touching Emily shoulder."

Aria said into the phone "Uh-oh."

I replied with "Exactly, anyway she got Steve and Toby to drive her home from school. I've taken my test now I need to go home to my fiancée but I don't have a  
>care and I can't run in these shoes."<p>

Aria said "Alright, hang on I just heard the water turn off," nodding to myself aware Aria couldn't see me. Hearing the sound of sheets ruffling told me Aria hand gotten out of bed, I heard door open and her walking on wooden floors. I heard another door open and muffle talking; I could her ergency in Aria voice and concern in Spencers.

I then here a voice say into the phone "I'm on my way Melissa," it was Spencer."

I breathed a sigh of relief and said "Thanks Spence, I owe you big time."

Spencer replied with "No you don't, just help her Melissa."

I said "I'll do my best Spence."

Spencer replied with "I've just gotten dress and am on my way to the car, I'll be there in five."

I said "Okay but don't break the speed signs and be careful."

Spencer laughed and replied with "Always worrying big sister, don't worry I'll be fine."

I said "Yeah, because that makes me worry less."

Spencer laughed again and said "Bye Melissa," I said it back before we both hang up. Checking myself over in the mirror before texting Steve telling him Spencer was coming to get me and I would be home soon. After that I text Gemma and Sara that I was going home to be with Emily and once that was done, I left to go to the Hollis student car parking where I knew Spencer would pick me up from.

* * *

><p>I saw Spencer black SUV swerve around the corner and into the student car parking, I saw she was by herself and she pulled up in front of where I was standing.<p>

Opening the passenger seat door and hopping in, I said "Because that turn was legal," Spencer smirked before taking off driving once I had my door closed and seatbelt on. Rounding the corner like we were in race car, it had me holding onto my seatbelt clicker to make sure it stay in.

I said "I want to see Emily but I want to see her alive," Spencer smirked at me before slowing down a little.

I said "Thank-you."

Spencer replied with "Emily would kill me if I hurt you."

I nodded and said "That's true," Spencer rounded another corner and we went back into silence.

Spencer then said "She going to be okay Melissa."

I looked at her and replied with "I know she will, Emily strong and she can get through anything."

Spencer said "Emily is strong because you make her strong, you will get through this together."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks Spence."

Spencer smirked and said "Anytime," we swerved into the driveway and as Spencer parked the car I saw her still have a smirk on her face.

I replied with "I am never driving with you again."

Spencer said "Oh come on, I wasn't that bad."

I replied with "Yeah, you were worse," we both crack up laughing.

I say "Thanks for the lift Spencer."

Spencer responded with "Anytime, now you get in there and help her."

I nodded and said "I will thanks," I gave Spencer a side hug before hopping out the car and making my way inside the house. Walking into the living room to find  
>Emily resting her head on Toby shoulder and had her legs over Steve's lap who was giving her foot rub; I knew that was to calm her down.<p>

I say "You look quite at home," Emily turned her head to see me and worry came into her eyes.

Emily asked "What are you doing home? Did something happen? Are you in trouble, because of me?" I could see she was working herself up into a state; I rounded the couch and sat on the coffee table.

I grabbed a hold of both her hands and said "Emily, Emily calm down. Just breathe, in and out. Just copy me, in and out, in and out that's it."

Emily asked "Are you in trouble?"

I answered with "No, I'm not in any trouble."

Emily asked "Then why are you home?"

I replied with "Because my fiancée needs me now more than ever."

Emily nodded and said "Oh so your home because of me," I had never seen Emily this vulnerable before well I had but it was after her Mum hit her for the first time. Picturing that happening to Emily just made me sick and I had tried to forget, forget that look in her eyes but I never was able to forget.

Emily asked "Are you okay?"

I smiled and replied with "I'm fine, how about you and I go upstairs and have that bath we have been talking about having for ages."

Steve then said "We will take that as our cue to leave."

I smiled and replied with "Thank-you both you," I looked both of them in the eye so they knew how grateful I was to them.

Toby said "Anytime, umm…will schedule that dinner for another night," I nodded my head and they both walked themselves out.

Emily asked "How did you get home?"

I answered with "Spencer."

Emily nodded her head and said "That bath sounds nice right about now."

I replied with "Then let's go do it, you wait here I'll go get us some clothes and towels."

Emily said "Okay," she then sat back on the couch and stare into space. I sat up from my seat on the coffee table and left to go out to the barn to grab us both sets of clothes with a towel, once I had them I return back inside the house and into the living room where Emily was still staring off into space.

I spoke "Emily."

She looked at me and replied with "Yeah."

I said "I've got the clothes, let's go run the bath together," Emily nodded her head and stood up from the couch and made her way up the stairs with me close behind her.

* * *

><p>After running the bath and making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, I looked over at Emily who was just staring down at the water.<p>

I say "How about I help you undress?"

Emily looked up at me and said "You just want me naked."

I smiled and replied with "Maybe," Emily smiled and stood up from the ground. Grasping at the bottom of her shirt before lifting up over her head and through her arms, I placed it on the ground next to us. Emily then grabbed the end of my shirt and I lifted my arms up, as she slowly lift up my shirt and put it down next to her discarded shirt.

Smiling as I saw Emily staring at my boobs, I couldn't help but say "Always a boob girl." Emily smiled her big smile before reaching behind my back unclasped my bra, which also got discard into the pile of our clothes. I watch as Emily hands moved down to my jeans button after unbuttoning it she unzipped the zipper and started pulling down my jeans. Emily crouch down in front me and while I held onto her shoulders, as she lift my left leg up first to pull the jean off before swapping to my right leg and pulling my jeans off.

Emily stood back up, pulling down her shorts and panties together in a bundle and helping Emily step out of them before dropping them into the pile of clothes. Reaching behind Emily's back to unclasp her bra, taking it off and dropping it out of my hands. There now standing in front of me was my fiancée naked and she couldn't look more beautiful than she did right then and there.

Emily then said "I think you're wearing a bit too much clothing for a bath," I smiled at her. Emily stepped forward and quickly discarded me of my underwear, there now we both stood there naked staring at each other. Breaking the intense eye contact Emily and I had gotten into; I stepped into the bath and slide down until I was sitting up in it. Looking over at Emily who was staring at my boobs again, she snapped out of it and walking over to the door and unlocking it. Emily turned back  
>around and walked over to the bath and stepped into the bath. She slides into the bath and pressed her back up against me, I'm pretty sure I heard her groan.<p>

I asked "Is someone horny?"

Emily whispered out "Yeah."

I replied with "Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you."

I saw smile come onto Emily's face before she said "Yes I am horny."

I smiled and replied with "We can't have that now can we," sliding my arms around her. One went to her start caressing/fondling with her boobs while the other went down to start playing with her clit. Emily let out a small quiet moan before dropping her head back onto my shoulder, while I teased her all over. Emily's neck was right in front of my lips all exposed and it seemed wrong to just leave it alone, I leant forward and bit and started kissing up down her neck; every now and then I would nip at it.

I could feel Emily was getting close to release and I hadn't even entre her yet, I decided she need to release now so biting down on her pulse point, as I pinched her nipple and as I also pinch her clit all of this at once was enough to tip her over the edge. Watching as she closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her lip trying to hold the moans back but after a while she gave up and just moaned. Feeling her body shake with release was always amazing for me because I knew I had done this to her, for her and I liked feeling her shake with release.

After another two minutes she calmed down and relaxed against me, I saw her catching her breath before she nodded her; which told me she was ready to go again. Moving my hand down from her clit and to her opening, I straight away pushed three fingers into her and with the water and her wetness help me get them all the way into her. Once she was comfortable with the size of my three fingers inside of her, I started to move them in and out of her and I knew it was agonizingly slow for her. I felt her trying to rock down onto them but with my other arm I was able to stop that from happening.

Emily then moaned out "Melissa please."

I asked "Please what?"

Emily replied with "Please stop teasing."

I smiled and asked "What do you want me to do Emily?"

Emily moans out "Fuck me."

I replied with "Sorry what was that?"

Emily shouts out "Fuck me!"

I smiled and said "As you wish," my fingers started moving so fast I couldn't tell if they were in or out of her. I saw Emily right hand come out from the water and it went behind me head, she was pushing my head down towards her neck. Smiling against her neck, I start kissing the exposed neck and biting at it. Emily tangled her finger into my hair and held onto me as she starts to slowly shake; just when she was about to release I pinched her nipple which pushed her over the edge.

She shook violent all over the place, I stopped pinching her nipple just to keep her steal and from hurting herself. My fingers were stuck inside her as she cum, cum harder than I'd ever seen her do. When I felt her release finish my hand was pushed out a bit and I could take it out, I felt Emily's fingers in my hair go weak and she rest against me. Pulling my hand from out of the water and up to my mouth, they tasted mostly like water but with a little bit of Emily's juices which always tasted so good.

I smile and say "That was a good breakfast now what's for lunch?"

Emily replied with "You," when Emily had enough of her strengthen back she hopped out of the bath tub. Turning around to pull me out as well, which I allowed her to do before she pushed me lightly down on the bathroom floor and on top of our clothes that we had on before the bath. Emily lay on top of me, she had her head down into my neck and bitting lightly at it.

Emily stopped and looked me before saying "I love you Melissa Hastings," she then moved down a bit until she was face-to-face with my boobs. Emily brought her mouth down onto my right nipple and sucked on it while with her left handle fondled with my other one. Every now and then Emily would switch between the two of them really enjoying them and I got really wet.

After about half an hour or that's what it felt like Emily moved from my boobs, kissing her way down. Kissing my ribcage, kissing my belly button, kissing my stomach, kissing my hips and finally she reached the area I needed her the most. Emily lightly kissed my clit coursing me to moan and arch my back a bit; Emily then kissed the opening of my vagina which drove me crazy. Pulling back a bit Emily looked at me still asking for permission and with a slight nodded of the head Emily dove in. Sucking my clit up into her mouth and pushing two fingers in knuckle deep.

Emily stay like that for a few minutes letting me get used to it before pushing her fingers in and out of me. I felt my legs wrap around Emily holding her place and I brought my hand down as well to push her in more and to have something to hold onto. Emily started to lightly graze her teeth on my clit which made me arch my back off the bathroom floor again, when she removed her mouth from my clit my back dropped and I looked at her ready to complain but stopped when she put my clit back into her mouth.

Emily start to hum the tune of our song 'Hero by Enrique Iglesias' against my clit and it felt incredible. I felt Emily finger cruel up inside of me and that's all it took before ii was pushed over the edge. Emily removed her mouth from my clit and down to the opening of my vagina, removing her finger she started to the lick. Lick at my juice that came out of me as I came undone for Emily, she kept going until she felt me relax against her and that's when she pulled back from me and kissed back up me.

Opening my eyes I saw Emily hovering over the top of me, smiling down at me and I couldn't help but smile back up at her. Bring my arms up around her neck and pushing her down onto me, we smashed our lips together in passionate kiss, in a heated kiss, in a well needed kiss and in a wanting kiss.

Emily pulled back from the kiss and I asked "What now?"

Emily replied with "Quick shower to clean up and then I just want to spend time with my fiancée."

I smiled and said "I like the sound of that."

Emily nodded and replied with "We'll also call Steve and see if that offer for dinner still stands."

I asked "Are you sure you wanted to go?"

Emily answered with "Yeah I am sure, plus I really want that tattoo." I smiled and kissed Emily on the lips before she pushed herself up off the ground and pulling me up with her.

* * *

><p>Emily's P.O.V<p>

Having sex with Melissa was exactly what I need, to feel close to her like that was what I needed right then. We were now sitting in the living room, Melissa had her leg over mine and we were sitting really closed to each other. I was fiddling with a strand of Melissa hair and she fiddled with my button. We had rang Steve asking if the offer for dinner was still open and he had said of course it was and to come over at 7.

Melissa asked "When do you want to get married?"

I smiled and replied with "Anytime, you want too."

Melissa said "I want your help Emily; I've changed my mind I want you to help."

I replied with "I'll help however I can."

Melissa smiled and said "Thank-you, so do you want a spring wedding, summer, winter or fall?"

I replied with "I've always like Spring weddings most."

Melissa asked "Why?"

I replied with "I don't know, spring is when everything grows and if you have a spring wedding then your marriage can grow with the season."

Melissa smiled and said "A spring wedding it is."

I replied with "Yeah," I pecked Melissa on the lips before lying my head down on her shoulder and felt her head lay on top of mine.

Melissa asked "Are we having a big wedding or small wedding?"

I answered with "I guess it depends on who we are inviting."

Melissa nodded and said "Why don't we work who we are inviting now?"

I replied with "Okay, will go into the kitchen to do it."

Melissa said "Alright," Melissa stood up and pulled my up with her before dragging me into the kitchen. Sitting down on a stool while Melissa got paper and pens from her Dads office, she came back in and sat down next to me on a stool.

Melissa placed paper and pen in front of me and said "Okay write down your bridal party and then who you want to invite."

I nodded and replied with "Okay," I then got stuck into writing. Bridal party: Spencer Hastings, Steve Jacobson, Toby Cavanaugh and Hanna Marina. Invitation list: Mike Montgomery, Mona Vanderwaal, Connor Smith, Brodie Shaw, Victor Graham, Anne Graham, Paige McCullers, Ashley Marin, Elle Montgomery, Jenna Marshall.

Stopping from writing my list I asked "Are ex a loud or not?

Melissa replied with "Who are you meaning?"

I said "Well I only have two exes so both of them."

Melissa replied with "Okay but they have to keep their hands to themselves."

I nodded and said "They will." I went back to writing my list Alison DiLaurents, Maya St Germain, Billy Danger and Harris Baker. Looking down at my list to see I didn't have many names but I didn't mind too much, as long as none of my family was there than I was fine. Standing up from my stool I walked over to the fridge and opened it up; bring out the container with water in it.

I asked "Would like some?"

Melissa replied with "Yes please," I nodded my head and grabbed two glasses.

Melissa asked "Have you finished?"

I answered with "Yeah, I have," I place a glass of water in front of Melissa and took a few sip of mine.

Melissa asked "Thank-you, can I take a look?"

I replied with "Of course," Melissa picked up my sheet of paper and started looking it over.

Melissa then asked "Who are Connor Smith, Brodie Shaw, Billy Danger and Harris Baker?"

I replied with "The rest of the platoon."

Melissa nodded and said "You're not inviting Mr Montgomery?"

I replied with "No, I've never really liked him."

Melissa asked "Okay, what about family members of yours?"

I said "I don't want any of them there, not one of them has seen me since then or try to contact me, so why should they come to my wedding."

Melissa nodded and replied with "I understand," I smiled at her before taking another sip of my water.

I asked "Who have you got on your list?"

Melissa answered with "Mainly family, like cousins, aunts, uncles, both my grandparents and just a few people from Hollis."

I nodded and said "Cool, your side is probably going to look bigger than mine."

Melissa replied with "Maybe but it doesn't matter how many people we know, at the end of the day it just about you and I getting married."

I smiled and said "And I can't wait."

Melissa said "Me neither, let's take a break from this and watch some mindless TV."

I replied with "Alright, sounds good," we both forgot about our list and went back into the living room and just watched TV while snuggled up together.

* * *

><p>Making our way over to Steve and Toby's house with a six pack beer in one hand and Melissa hand in my other hand, we decided to ring the bell instead of just letting ourselves in. Both Toby and Steve opened the door dressed in formal casual wear just like Melissa and I were dressed in.<p>

Toby said "Hey come one in," he held the door open more and we both walked in hugging as we entered.

Steve asked "Are these for us?"

I replied with "Yeah, always good to bring something over and you guys aren't really wine people."

Toby smiled and said "That was sweet of you Emily, beers for everyone?" he was looking more at Melissa than anyone else.

Melissa replied with "I'll just have water please, I don't like beer and I have to drive to school tomorrow."

Toby said "One water coming up and three beers."

Steve said "Come in make yourself at home, I would give you a tour but well that's just pointless."

I replied with "Pretty much," we followed them behind into the kitchen where Toby was getting Melissa water. Toby handed Melissa her water and Steve cracked open three bottles handing one to me, Toby and one for himself we did a cheers thing before taking a sip of our drinks.

Melissa asked "What's for dinner?"

Steve answered with "The only thing we knew how to make that was eatable, Spaghetti and Meatballs."

I smiled and said "Wow, I'm impressed now if eatable too then I'll be even more amazed."

We all laughed before Toby said "If you would like to take a seat we can dish up," we both nodded our heads. In the dining room I pulled Melissa sit out for her and pushed it in for her and moved to sit across from her. The table was set up nicely, with cutlery, napkins, placemats and a table cloth. Toby and Steve came into the room both carrying a bowl each, Steve placed one done in front of me and Toby did the same for Melissa. They both took their seats at the head of the tables and told us to dig in, which we both did and it tasted really good.

I said after swallowing "This is good guys," Melissa nodded her head agreeing with me.

They both said at the same time "Thanks," taking a couple sips of my beer before eating my food again.

I asked "How did the tattoo looking going?"

Steve replied with "Yeah really well, we found this good place just outside of Rosewood and it's for a good price too."

I nodded and said "Cool, when do you want to get them done?"

Toby replied with "Whenever is good for me."

Steve said "How about we book it for after your counselling appointment, we can take you to make sure you actually go and we'll go get them."

I nodded and replied with "Sounds good but what makes you think I won't go?"

Steve answered with "Because I know you Emily, anyway is that good for you Toby?"

Toby said "Yeah it is," I looked over at Melissa asking with my eyes if it was okay.

Melissa smiled and said "It's fine with me Emily."

I replied with "Awesome," taking another sip and a bite of my Spaghetti and Meatballs.

Steve said "Alright, I'll ring them tomorrow and book it."

I nodded and replied with "Cool," we all went back to eating our meals, drinking our drinks and having light and easy conversation.

Toby asked "So what are the plans for tomorrow?"

Melissa answered with "I have classes all day tomorrow, so are you three going to stay out of trouble or do I need to expect a phone call?"

We all laughed and Steve said "No, we'll be good for an hour at least."

I smiled and said "To answer your question Toby, I'm just going to go see Victor and Anne."

Steve asked "Any reason why?"

I answered with "The food business isn't work out to well for Hanna, so I thought I might see if they can give her a job."

Toby said "That's nice of you."

I shrugged and replied with "I'm a nice person," Steve and Toby both laughed so I throw a noddle at both of them.

Steve said "Hey no throwing food!" I looked at Toby and we both crack up laughing, at Steve being all sensible.

I asked "Who are you? And what have you done with the Stevie I know and put up with?"

Steve smiled and said "Very funny, I just don't want to clean up food."

I nodded and replied with "Alright," took a sip of my beer.

Melissa asked "So which one of you cook?"

Toby answered with "We both did."

I replied with "Yeah right, him cooking. Not once did he help in the kitchen with meals."

Steve said "I would try but you with that knife was very dangerous."

I shrugged and replied with "Don't know what you're talking about."

Toby said "You cut me once and him twice," Melissa looked at me shook.

I smiled and said "They kept getting in my way, messing up the system."

Steve replied with "That dam system was messed up."

I said "It wasn't too me."

Toby said "And you could have show us the system."

I replied with "I did many times and you stuff up after it every single time.

Steve said "The only person who was able to understand her system was Greg."

I replied with "He understood the system and didn't mess with the system," we got interrupted from our little argument by the sound of Melissa laughing and we all looked at her trying to work out what was funny.

Toby asked "What's so funny?"

He looked at me and replied with "Don't look at me, I have no idea."

Melissa calmed down and said "You three are fighting like married a couple, I was just wondering when the wedding was."

Steve replied with "Very funny, there was no wedding."

I said "Yeah defiantly no wedding," Toby nodded his head.

Melissa replied with "Alright but seriously that's how your argument sounded, I do like hearing the stories though." Melissa looked over at me and I smiled at her, coursing her to smile too and a sudden idea came into my head making me smile even more.

Both Toby and Steve said at the same time "Uh-oh."

Melissa asked "What?"

Steve replied with "She got her idea face on it, last time that happened we run out fuel and got put on cleaning duty for three months."

Melissa said "Serious," looking at both Toby and Steve who both nodded.

I rolled my head and said "It's nothing bad, seriously."

Toby said "And she said that."

I ignored them and asked "Melissa what are you doing say Friday at 5:30pm?"

Melissa answered with "Nothing, why?"

I smiled and said "I'll pick you up at 5:30pm."

In my head I said "Time to recreate our first date."

Melissa asked "What are you planning?"

I answered with "Don't worry, you'll see."

Toby asked "Do we get to know?"

I replied with "Nope, only one other person gets to know and it aint you three," they weirdly seem to accept it and we move out different subjects of conversation. When we had all finished our Spaghetti and Meatballs, Steve got up to grab the three of us another and Melissa another water. We all moved up into the living room where Toby put in the fourth fast and furious DVD to watch, I snuggled up with Melissa and laid my head down on her shoulder as her head rest on top of mine. We had decided to spend the night over at their house, Melissa and I shared their couch while the Toby and Steve slept in their sleeping bags and had lent us their quilts for the night. We watch as many movies as we possible could until Melissa feel asleep, the three of us continued before Toby dropped out next and it was battle between Steve and I but I'm pretty sure we crushed out at the same time. Waking up to the sunrise that was leaking through the curtains that hadn't been properly closed, I heard Melissa groaned which made me laugh a little.

Steve asked "You coming for the run?"

I answered with "Can I borrow some running gear?"

Steve replied with "Sure," looking down at Melissa whose eye were wide wake now.

I asked "Do you want to come with us?"

Melissa answered with "I would love to but I can get some more sleep at home before getting up for class."

I smiled and said "Gotcha, I'll either see you when I get home or when you get home."

Melissa nodded and replied with "I love you."

I said "I love you too," leaning down and kissing Melissa on the lips before getting up and following Steve to his room to get his clothes and change. After changing into Steve running gear, I headed downstairs to find both Steve and Toby ready to go running and Melissa was nowhere in sight.

Toby asked "You ready," I nodded my head and we left out the front door to go running.

* * *

><p>After our very fast, hard and long run, the boys were making me pay from skipping out on the other runs. After it I had gone straight home to find the house empty, I had showered out in the barn and then went inside to watch mind numbingly boring TV while I waited for the flower shop to open. Once I knew the shop would be open, I locked the house all up and left for the shop; which was why I was now pulling up outside. There was delivery truck parked in front of me and I saw Sam in the back out of it. Hopping out of my car, I saw that it was flower delivery truck and hopped up inside it.<p>

Sam saw me and said "Hey."

I replied with "Hi thought you might want some help lugging these big of dirty inside."

Sam asked "Can you lift these bags?"

I answered with "I can lift a 20kg log over my head by myself, what does that tell you?"

Sam said "That you could pick me up; sorry I just didn't want to injury yourself."

I smiled and replied with "It's all good, now into the back I take it."

Sam nodded and replied with "Yeah, thank-you," I nodded my head and got to work on picking up three of the bags and carrying them into the shop. Chucking the last bag down on top of another before wiping the sweat off of my forehead and saw Sam walking over with two glasses of water.

Sam said "Thought you might be thirsty."

I took the cup from him and replied with "Thanks I was," we did a cheers thing before taking a sip of our waters.

Sam then said "I take it you weren't here to help me carry this inside, though I don't know how you managed to carry three; I could barely manage one."

I smiled and replied with "No I didn't and I've been train to carry guys taller and bigger then you."

Sam said "Wow, some camp," I smiled and nodded my head.

Sam asked "What did you come here for?"

I answered with "Well a friend of mine doesn't like working in the food business and I remember you telling me you missed your wife and kids. And I thought we could arrange something where you work here one day and the next my friend works and you get the day off, something like that."

Sam nodded and asked "Does your friend know much about flower?"

I replied with "Not really but neither did when I work here and if you want me too, I could train her to work here."

Sam said "Alright, I'll talk to my parents about it and get back to you."

I nodded and asked "Where's your wife and kids now?"

Sam answered with "Well Tammy hasn't found any work yet and we are still unpacking boxes at our house, our oldest son who is four is at kindy and our youngest son who is two would be home with her Mum."

I smiled and said "Why don't you go home, I'll work here for the day."

Sam asked "I can't let you do that."

I replied with "I have nothing to do today, my fiancée is at school all day and I want too."

Sam said "Are you sure."

I replied with "Of course, I'm sure everything is still the same right?"

Sam said "Yeah it is."

I replied with "Then I'm all good, now here's what you're going to do."

Sam said "You're going to tell me what to do."

I replied with "Yes I am," Sam shrugged and nodded his head.

I said "You're going to leave here, go to the supermarket get whatever kind of foods you, your wife and kids like. Then you're going to go a pick your oldest son from kindy, and then you'll surprise you with a picnic at the park. Spend the day with your kids and with your wife, don't worry about the shop it's in good hands with me."

Sam smiled and replied with "Okay, I'm going to do that. Thank-you Emily, by the way my parents said they would stop by sometime today they didn't say when."

I nodded and said "Alright, it'll be good to catch up again."

Sam said "I owe you one," before heading out the front door and leaving. I smiled to myself before walking behind the counter and making sure everything was in check before going a grabbing a broom to swiping up any dirty that might have leaked out of the bags.

* * *

><p>It had been a slow morning, only a few customers came in buying some flower, so when my phone rang at 12 which was lunch time for me and I had the be back in five minute sign up; I took the call.<p>

I answered the phone with "Hello."

Melissa voice came into the voice saying "Hey beautiful."

I smiled and replied with "Hi, aren't you meant to be in class."

Melissa said "Emily it's lunch time, which means I'm eating lunch in the cafeteria with the girls."

I nodded to myself and replied with "Did you ask them yet?"

Melissa answered with "Yeah I did."

I asked "And what did they say?"

Melissa answered with "Judy said yes to being my maid of honour and Gemma and Sara said yes to being in my bridal party."

I smiled and said "See I told you."

Melissa laughed into the phone and replied with "I knew you would say that."

I said "Well I was right but that's great babe."

Melissa replied with "Yeah, now we need to organise a time for us all to get together and talk about the wedding."

I nodded and said "Well I'm free, expect for the rest of today and tomorrow."

Melissa asked "What are you doing? You said you had nothing planned for today."

I replied with "Yeah I didn't but I came to the shop and Sam was here, it didn't seem busy so I told him I would cover his shift while he spent the day with his  
>family."<p>

Melissa said "You and that caring heart of yours, I think it's what I love most about you."

I replied with "Really, I thought it would be my abs."

Melissa said "Hmm…tough competition there," we both laughed at her joke.

Melissa then said "I've also appointed Sara in charge of my hen's night and like you did, she has to run everything passed you."

I nodded and replied with "Alright, can you put her on the phone for a sec?"

Melissa said "Sure," I heard Melissa telling that to Sara before the phone got moved around in hands.

Sara voice comes into the phone and she said "You wanted me."

I replied with "Yeah, no stripper's male or female; Melissa doesn't have to much to drink and no humiliating Melissa, other than its all good."

Sara said "Alright, I can think of some stuff to do that doesn't involve that."

I replied with "Thank-you, just keep Melissa safe."

Sara said "A'ww cute, I will and I'll pass the phone back now."

I replied with "Okay," I heard movement of the phone again.

Melissa then said "Got everything sorted?"

I replied with "Yep, I have to go there's a person wanting to come in and buy flowers."

Melissa said "Alright have fun with the flowers, I love you."

I replied with "I will and if you're a lucky girl I might bring some home too you, I love you too."

Melissa said "I'm very lucky, I have you as my fiancée," Melissa then hung up after that and I went to open the shop door again and help the customer.

* * *

><p>Anne and Victor had stopped by for an hour, surprised that I had offered to work today even though I had deserve a break and they tried taking over for me but I told them no; finally they had taken that as answer and left. It was around three when I saw Sam entre the shop with what I assumed to be his wife and warn out<br>kids.

I said "Hey, I thought you weren't supposed to come back."

Sam smiled and replied with "I just wanted to check in and my wife wanted to meet the person who was kind enough to let her husband spend the day with them."

I said "Right, well everything is in order. Anne and Victor stopped by early, they tried to take over but I told them no."

Sam nodded and replied with "Emily, this is my wife Tammy, our oldest son Simon and our youngest son Phillip."

I smiled and said "Hey it's nice to meet you all," I shook Tammy's hand before crouching down in front of Simon.

I said "Hey buddy."

Simon replied with "Hello."

I asked "Do you like racing cars?"

Simon nodded his head and answered with "Red ones are my favourite."

I replied with "Yeah because red makes the cars go faster, my Dad and I used to play racing cars all the time."

Simon seemed amazed and said "My Daddy does that with me too."

I replied with "That must make him a pretty cool Dad."

Simon then reaches out to my chain around my neck and asked "What's that?" he pulled them out from under my shirts.

Tammy then said "Simon don't do that."

I looked up and replied with "Its fine," I smiled to make sure she knew it was okay.

Looking back at Simon I said "Well these ones here are mine and this one is my Dads."

Simon asked "How did you get them?"

I replied with "Well my Dad and I were solider for America."

Simon asked "Like my toy ones?"

I smiled and said "Yeah something like that."

The whispering into his ear I said "Hey why don't you go pick out a flower to give to your Mum?"

Simon replied with "Alright," he run off to go find one and I stood back up.

Standing back up Tammy said "I'm sorry about him pulling those out."

I replied with "It's quiet alright."

Sam said "You're really good with kids."

I replied with "They are a lot less scary, once you've been through the process of delivering them."

Sam asked "You're a Mum?"

I shook my head and said "No, I delivered a baby over in Afghanistan," pulling out my wallet and gave them the photo to look at.

Tammy said "She cute," I nodded my head and watch as Simon came running back with a yellow rose.

Tugging on Tammy dress, she crouched down and he said "For you Mummy," I smiled at the kid and Tammy.

Tammy smiled and replied with "Thank-you Simon, I'll cherish it forever," she then kissed his cheek before putting it behind her ear and standing up.

Tammy asked "Did you have something to do with that?"

I said "Ugh…I plead the fifth," we laughed before I heard my phone ringing looking over at it I saw it was Melissa.

I smiled and asked "Do mind if I take it?"

Sam replied with "Not at all, is it important?"

I said "It's my fiancée."

Sam nodded and said "Then it is important," we both nodded our heads and I reach over to grab it.

I answered saying "Hey beautiful."

Melissa said "You can't slip anything passed me."

I replied with "Wouldn't dream of it."

Melissa said "I just work out why Friday at 5:30pm."

I smiled and replied with "Took you long enough to work it out."

Melissa said "Hey how was I supposed to know that's what you were going to plan.

I replied with "Because it's the day and time of when we did it."

Melissa said "Okay true but at least I did figure it out."

I replied with "True, I'll give you that. How you even calling you're meant to be in class?"

Melissa answered with "I am, the teacher hasn't shown up yet and I was trying to figure it out and it did and need to call you straight away."

I smiled and said "Well your teacher will show up soon, so you should hang up and do some revision or something."

Melissa replied with "Okay, I'll see you at home and I love you."

I said back "I love you too, no hang up and revise."

Melissa replied with "Eye-eye captain hottie," I laughed into the phone as she hangs up the phone.

I say "Sorry about that."

Sam replied with "It's okay, what did she figure out?"

I said "Melissa and I have been together for let's say five years now, four I spent on tours and one with her. When we first start us, it was in secret no one knew and I wanted to take her out on a date. It was Friday at 5:30pm I picked her up down the street for her house and we went on our date, I'm now going to be recreating that date and she only just worked it out."

Sam smiled and replied with "Someone is very romantic."

I said "You have no idea."

Tammy then asked "You're gay? And getting married to a female?"

I answered with "Yep and I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Tammy nodded and said "Well congrats on the wedding, do you know when yet?"

I answered with "We've decided on a spring wedding but not when, I'm planning on inviting your parents and now that I know your family yous too."

Sam said "Sweet, I can't wait for the invitation and too meet your fiancée."

Tammy asked "Who are you marrying?"

I answered with "Melissa Hastings, well not for long anyway."

Sam said "She taking your last name," I nodded my head.

Sam then said "Oop we better go, I think this one is tired," he picked up Simon who looked half asleep.

I smiled and replied with "Okay, I'll close up at normal time and I might take some flower home for my fiancée."

Sam nodded and said "If you would like to close up early you can and that's fine, I'll make sure you get pay for today's work."

I replied with "There's no need for that, you're the one with the family, and you need the money."

Sam said "But you're building a family."

I replied with "I have enough money to build a family."

Sam asked "Are you sure?"

I nodded and said "Yes, now go and be with your family."

Sam smiled and replied with "I'll talk to my parents about your friend tomorrow before opening but you'll need to help her out when she starts."

I said "Of course, see you around guys." They smiled at me, said their goodbyes before leaving to go home and spend a night as a family.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the driveway of my house was good, I had closed up early like Sam said I could and had texted him so he knew I had done so. I saw Melissa car in the driveway meaning she was home from work, grabbing the white rose off of the car seat next to me and hopped out of the car. Opening the front door and walking inside, I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room to find Melissa eating what looked like Chinese food while watching It's kind of a funny story.<p>

I smiled and said "Hey beautiful," Melissa turned and smiled at me.

Melissa replied with "Hey, I didn't expect you home yet."

I said "Yeah, when you rang the second time Sam and his wife were there and he sat I could close an hour early if I wanted to which I did."

Melissa replied with "I see, I didn't know you would be home so I got enough for me."

I said "It's fine; I'll just have a spoonful of yours."

Melissa replied with "Will you now."

I smiled and said "Please," I pouted out my lip which course Melissa to laugh.

Melissa replied with "Alright," she held out her spoon for her. I walked over to the couch, taken the spoon and putting it into the food, taking the spoon out and up to my mouth to eat before handing it back to Melissa.

I said "Thank-you baby, I'm going to go change and ring Hanna before coming back out here."

Melissa replied with "Is everything okay?"

I said "Yeah everything's fine, just have to let her know that she will probably have a new job soon."

Melissa asked "You were able to get the job?"

I answered with "Maybe, Sam has to talk with his parents about it but if he likes me, I said would help train her so he didn't help out a bit and the fact he'll just get to see his family more."

Melissa said "You really do like helping people out."

I replied with "I'm good at it, I'll be back beautiful," I peck Melissa lips before heading out the kitchen and out to the barn. In the barn I changed into a singlet and shorts before sitting on the bed and ringing Hanna hopping she wasn't working.

Hanna picked up saying "Hello."

I replied with "Hey, you're not busy?"

Hanna said "No, I just finished my shift."

I nodded and replied with "Awesome, how are you feeling today?"

Hanna answered with "A little sickness in the afternoon when I had to serve anytime type of food up but another than it was fine, it helps that Mums knows."

I said "Yeah I bet it does, well I talked to Sam today and he still has talk to Victor and Anne about it but I'm pretty sure you've got the job."

Hanna replied with "That's awesome, when do I find out?"

I said "Well on Thursday during your break I can take you to see him."

Hanna nodded and replied with "Alright, why not tomorrow?"

I said "I'm busy tomorrow."

Hanna replied with "Okay thanks Emily, especially if I get the job."

I said "No problem Hanna, so have you thought anymore about telling anyone else?"

Hanna replied with "You're meaning Melissa?"

I said "Well yes but the others too."

Hanna replied with "I'm just still not ready, I'll let you know when I am okay."

I said "Alright, I have to get back to Melissa. Everything is going to work out Hanna and will get you through this all."

Hanna said "Thanks Emily, need to hear that right now."

I replied with "Anytime, I'll even give you a free pass to call me at random times when you have weird food cravings."

Hanna laughed and said "I think I'll defiantly be using that."

I replied with "Okay, goodbye Hanna take it easy."

Hanna said "Bye Em and I will," we then both hang up our phone. Taking a deep breath and analysing everything before standing up and leaving the barn to go be with my family; Melissa.


End file.
